Thank You
by Y2JIsASexyBeast
Summary: Sam Michaels has everything a woman could want, an amazing husband, three amazing kids and the perfect job. But what happens when her perfect reality flips upside down? JerichoXOCXTedJr Ted comes in later *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. All the wrestlers I, sadly, do __**not**__ own._

This story is written in a format that I've wanted to try for awhile. Basically the main character is reflecting on her life leading up to where she is at the begging of the story.

_There are twelve chapters in the whole story. The "present" (which will also be her current thoughts) will be shown in _normal_ font and the "past" will be italicized._

She woke up in the morning and came face to face with the beautiful man that had changed her life so many years ago. The beautiful man that she loves more than anything in the world. She hears the pounding of little feet running into the bedroom she shares with the man. She smiles as her twin sons' jump on the bed waking the beautiful man up. As he begins to tickle his sons, she can't help but think about the past. She can't help but think about what brought her here, into this happy marriage, and what brought her kids to her… it's a story of love, lies, abuse, and finally finding that person that truly loves you for you.

_**-Flashback-**_

11 Years Ago

_"Will you please just pick your favorite NWO member!" begged a boy with long black curly hair.  
"Yeah, seriously Sam, pick!" his younger brother said.  
"UGH! I don't even like the NWO! I'm not picking a favorite member! I'll just pick my favorite Nitro wrestler" she replies, hoping this will shut the guys up.  
"Okay, who's you're favorite on Nitro then?" the long haired kid asked.  
"I don't know yet Matt. So shut up and-and- I found him!" she answered.  
The announcer had just introduced his opponent when she learned the name of the gorgeous wrestler.  
"From Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. Weighing in at 220 pounds… LION HEART CHRIS JERICHO!"  
"Chris Jericho huh?" she said. "He's gorgeous"  
"Uh-oh Jeff, looks like you've got some competition" Matt said.  
"Shut it!" Jeff snapped._

Matt and Jeff had always be so protective of her. Ever since her mother sent her to live with relatives in Cameron, NC. She had met Matt and Jeff Hardy within the first week she was there. You see she wanted to be a professional wrestler. Her cousin Adam warned her about the drags of being a pro wrestler, but she didn't listen to him. Adam was always trying to change her mind! Her mother sent her to North Carolina on a tip from her brother. Her mother wasn't pleased with her daughters' career choice but she supported her none the less. There she met the Hardy brothers and she instantly befriended them. She was especially close with the younger of the two, Jeff. He just seemed to understand her more than his older brother, Matt, did. She found herself falling for Jeff more and more every single day and knew that the feeling was mutual. She was in paradise.

_**-Flashback-**_

3 months later

_"So are we going out tonight?" Jeff asked her.  
"Uh, yeah sure whatever" she answered.  
"How dare he interrupt me when I'm watching Jericho!" she thought.  
"Oh shit, I forgot Nitro was on, sorry!" Jeff said, reading her thoughts.  
"It's fine. YES! HE WON! We can go now" she shrieked._

"_Sam, this Chris Jericho thing is starting to freak me out! You do realize he's 10 years older than you…" Jeff asked his girlfriend.  
"Age is nothing but a number baby... I'm totally kidding! It's just a dumb crush, it's not like I'll ever meet him or anything. Loosen up Jeffrey!" she laughed.  
"I know, I know! Come on, Matt's waiting for us! We have to go celebrate us signing with the WWF!" he yelled.  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" she said and followed him out the_ door.

While down in North Carolina, because the Hardyz had recommended her to Michael Hayes, she got a call from the WWF and was asked if she would be interested in trying out for the company. She didn't hesitate to say yes. Two weeks after her tryout she got a call asking if she would be interested in working for the company. It was official Samantha Sanders was on her way to the WWF!

----------------------------------------

Sorry if this is really sucky. I haven't written this type of stuff in a long time. So I'm a bit rusty!


	2. Chapter 2

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I, sadly, do __**not**__ own the wrestlers._

She arrived at the arena three hours early for a meeting with Vince McMahon and Jim Ross. There they discussed her gimmick and it was decided that Sam would just be Sam. Her relationship with Jeff Hardy was asked about. She told them they where dating and promised it wouldn't effect her work. She was told she was being brought in as Edge and Christian's little sister. E&C where being given a female manager only because The Hardyz had beaten them and won Terri Runnels in the Terri Invitational Tournament. She was extremely excited to be working with Edge and Christian.

_**-Flashback-**_

Meeting E&C

_"Hi! I'm Sam Sanders, I guess I'm your new sister!" she said after Stephanie McMahon had introduced her to Edge and Christian  
"Hey, I'm Adam... your new brother" Edge said. She figured she would probably slip up and call Adam Edge every once in a while.  
"And I'm Jay, your other new brother!" Christian said. She knew the same would happen with him.  
"Sooooo..." Adam said.  
"Soo... ever gone to Disney Land?" Jay asked.  
"Not recently, no." She laughed.  
This was gonna be interesting._

She grew to love Adam and Jay like they really where her brothers. You wouldn't see Adam without Jay and Sam and vice versa. She began to notice Jeff's attitude would change when she hung out with Adam and Jay. He especially didn't like her hanging out with Jay. The fact that she always joked around with Jay, calling him "The Prettiest Ugliest Pretty Boy Ever", really didn't help.

_**-Flashback-  
**_  
_"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.  
"Out with Adam, Jay, Drew and Trish... you want to come?" she said.  
"No. Go have fun." Jeff answered.  
She could tell something was wrong with him.  
"Jeff, are you okay? You really haven't been yourself lately." She questioned him.  
"I'm Fine!" he snapped.  
"Jeez, you didn't have snap at me Jeff, I'm perfectly capable of hearing, thanks!" she retorted.  
"Yeah, whatever. Go hang out with Jay and them... I know how badly you want to." Jeff said.  
"What's that supposed to mean? You know how bad I want to hang out with them?" she asked._

"_NOT THEM! JAY! YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH JAY!" he yelled.  
She didn't know why he was so upset.  
"Jeff, we play brother and sister on TV. Naturally we're going to be close! Why are you so concerned about me hanging out with Jay?" she said, getting more aggravated by the second.  
"Never mind. Just go." Jeff said and got up and walked to the bathroom.  
"UGH! YOU PISS ME OFF JEFF HARDY!" she screamed, grabbed her stuff and walked out.  
She stayed with Trish that night._

_  
_She thought about this more. She thought about how, at the time, she didn't know just how bad Jeff's jealously could get... especially when news reached the locker room that the WWF had just signed away one of WCW's own.

----------------------------------------

I messed my knee up so this has been helping me keep my mind off of the pain. I'm feeling more confident. I tend to start chapters right after I finish another so I'll have new chapters up sooner than later : )


	3. Chapter 3

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I, sadly, do __**not**__ own the wrestlers.  
_  


She remembered the day perfectly. How they met, where the met, hell, she remembered what time it was too. Out of her 8760 days on this earth (a/n- 24 times 365 :) that day will always be the clearest.

_**-Flashback-  
**_  
August 9, 1999- 8:35 PM

_"So apparently the WCW guy is debuting tonight." Matt said.  
There was so much excitement in the arena.  
"I know! Do you know who it is yet?" she asked him.  
"Not a clue. You?" he replied  
"Nooope... HEY JAY!" she yelled, motioning for Jay to come over.  
"Yes ma'am?" Jay asked her.  
"Who's this guy from WCW?" she asked.  
"I don't know, what do I look like? A fountain of information?" he asked.  
"A fountain? No. A tiny puddle? Yes." She laughed.  
"You better run!" he yelled.  
She started running with Jay following close behind. She kept running until she ran straight into someone else causing him to spill his water all over her.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she said cleaning herself off as Jay finally caught up.  
"No, no it's my fault, here let me help you..." he said grabbing a towel off the table close by.  
"Oh thanks..." she said looking up to see who she had bumped into. She stopped breathing momentarily, her heart raced and she turned a violent shade of red.  
"I'm Chris by the way, Chris Irvine... Well better known as Jericho" he laughed extending his hand out.  
"I-I-I..." was all she could say before turning to Jay and whispered. "Jay, what's my name?"  
"Samantha Marie Sanders, now tell the nice man you're name young lady!" He whispered back, trying with all his might not to laugh at the expression on her face.  
"I'm Sa-Sam Sanders" she finally said shaking his hand.  
"Don't worry, I just have this incredible charm about me, no woman can resist me." Chris laughed.  
"Yeah" she said almost breathlessly.  
"I was kidding you know" he said unsurely.  
"Oh." she said finally catching her breath.  
"Mr. Irvine? Mr. McMahon wants to meet with you in his office" one of Vince's many assistants said, interrupting the one moment Sam had dreamed of since she first saw Chris Jericho on Nitro.  
"Alright, I'll be right there" he told him "It was nice meeting you Sam and you too..."_

"_Jay" Jay said shaking Chris's hand.  
"Jay, Sam I'm sure will be seeing each other again, hopefully our next encounter won't be so wet" Chris said_

_  
"Hopefully." She laughed and smacked Jay's head when Chris turned around, she knew exactly what Jay was thinking.  
"Good" Chris said and with that he waved and followed Vince's assistant to Vince's office.  
"Jeff's gonna be pissed..." Jay said.  
"Don't ruin this moment Jay." She sighed, knowing the argument that would ensue after Jeff and the rest of the RAW Roster found out who the WWF had signed._

The crowd blew up as the clock finally reached zero. Chris Jericho had arrived. She had watched his debut in the Gorilla with Jeff, Matt, Jay and Adam. She kept looking at Jeff. He didn't look mad. Well, not yet.

_**-Flashback-**_

That night.

_"Hey, was I great or was I great?" Chris asked, catching up to her after his promo.  
"You where amazing." she said.  
"You actually strung words together!" he laughed_

"_About that, I..." she began  
"Sam, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" she heard Jeff say behind her.  
"Oh, yeah, um, Chris this is my boyfriend, Jeff Hardy, Jeff this is Chris Irvine." She said.  
"Nice to meet you Jeff, sorry I poured water on your girl earlier" Chris laughed.  
"Nice to meet you too, and that's alright, a little water never killed anyone." Jeff laughed.  
Sam hadn't told Jeff about her meeting with Chris.  
_

She had been nervous the entire way back to the hotel. She didn't want to fight with Jeff, but she knew it was coming.

_**-Flashback-**_

_  
_Back at the hotel

_"So, first it was Jay and now of course, the one guy that you've been obsessing over for aver a year, the one guy that you said you'd never meet gets here and soon you'll be all buddy-buddy with him!" Jeff screamed.  
"Why are you obsessed with the thought of me cheating on you? Because if you want me to, I will!" she screamed back.  
"NO! JUST KNOW THIS! IF YOU EVER, EVER LEAVE ME OR CHEAT ON ME I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN YOU'VE NEVER FELT BEFORE" he screamed right in Sam's face.  
Jeff grabbed some clothes, yelled something about Matt and left a terrified Sam slowly sliding down the wall, bawling her eyes out.  
_

Jeff had came back in the morning, apologizing. Saying how he'd never hurt her and how he hadn't meant what he said and he was sorry. She thought about why she forgave him. She loved him... she thought.

----------------------------------------  
I need to get hurt more often! Haha The chapters will get done a lot faster! This will probably be the last one for today. I like to leave people in suspense but I hate getting into a Fic that isn't finished yet and then waiting 2 months for the next chapter haha!


	4. Chapter 4

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I, sadly, do __**not**__ own the wrestlers._

So I took the advice in my reviews and decided to do a chapter solely for the purpose of character development. To get the feel of the characters. See the inner workings of their minds from Sam's POV.

_  
_

Jeff and Sam hadn't always fought like that. Sam knew everything about Jeff... Jeff was always was misunderstood. Jeff dressed different, experimented with his hair, painted his nails, and had an amazing talent for art. Jeff never really got into the same things Matt did, but they where incredibly close brothers. Jeff was a huge romantic at the beginning of their relationship. He had always been the perfect gentlemen, held the door for her, bought her roses, and complimented her all the time. He was just the perfect boyfriend. He could be both Sam's lover and best friend. Sam could never see any bad in him. She had never been so swept off her feet. She remembered when he first asked her out... how nervous he was, and how cute she thought it was that this amazing boy was so nervous around her. Truth be told she was just as nervous when she was around him. Matt, Shane and Shannon, of course, took notice and exploited the sexual tension between Jeff and Sam. She remembered how red Jeff used to turn and how giggly she would get. She knows that she misses him... but she'd never tell Jeff that. The Jeff that she remembers most is the one that all of a sudden came out when she came into the WWF and started making friends with the other girls and the guys, and she doesn't miss him. He became overbearing and overprotective, almost controlling. At the time she didn't understand why Jeff was worried, she loved him and he loved her. But the business does something to you. Once strong, loving and unbreakable relationships begin to crumble. Jeff and Sam's relationship fell victim to that. Jeff was determined not to let it happen! He denied that anything was wrong with his and Sam's relationship. Jeff can keep things bottled up for so long... he does it by lying. He'll lie through his teeth to save face. He wouldn't accept the fact that he and Sam where drifting apart. He refused to accept the fact that there where other guys trying to get to Sam. He didn't want her with anyone besides him.

Sam was always different. She never really hung out with her family, which was her own fault. She has this habit of alienating people she shouldn't be alienating. Sam never was close to her brother, Ryan. They where extremely different. Sam wore black, Ryan wore bright colors. Sam listened to punk rock, Ryan listened to rap. Sam wasn't interested in school, Ryan was there everyday. They never really bonded. The only time they ever spent any time together was while they watched wrestling. They would fight over which wrestlers were better. It always ended in one of them getting hurt in the end. Looking back, she wished that she had been closer to Ryan. Little sisters always need their big brothers to protect them, as her mother would say. She was right. Sam wished that her relationship with Ryan was better, she longed for a way to make it better. Her sons where 5 and hadn't even met their Uncle Ryan. Her husband met him at their wedding and that was it. The last time _she_ saw him was at her wedding. She'd never admit it but she still needs her big brother to protect her. Sam is fragile. She can be broken easily, but she can get up and pick up the pieces just as fast! Sam is fragile but strong ... most of the time. She can get very emotional, but only if it's something she feels very strongly about. She can overreact, but not over do it. Sam is really different from other women. She's a strong, independent, and beautiful woman. She isn't the type to just serial date. She's had 3 serious boyfriends in her entire life so far. She married her last one. With her relationship with Jeff, Sam was extremely careful not to mess things up. At the time Sam was so sure Jeff was the right one for her. Sam just felt so safe with Jeff, she felt invincible when she was in his arms, like nothing could touch her. She had promised Jeff that she would love him forever... a promise that would eventually be broken. When the relationship was going down the drain, Sam really did nothing to save it. She was just tired of it, tired of being with Jeff, tired **OF** Jeff, and just plain tired. She wanted something new, something or someone different.

Adam and Jay had been friends with Matt and Jeff before they had been given Sam as their new sister. It took maybe a month for them to become close friends. It took a month more and they were finishing each others sentences. Sam just bonded with them both on so many levels. She basically replaced the relationship she never had with her brother with the relationship she had with Adam and Jay. They were a trio of hilarity. They cracked themselves and other people up. Sam had different relationships with both Adam and Jay. Adam was like her big brother, the one that she could go to when she needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry one. Jay, on the other hand, was her playmate. He was her constant source of entertainment. They had 10 million inside jokes that, most of the time, didn't make sense. They didn't care though. Adam and Jay protected Sam. They protected her heart as well. She loved, and still loves, Adam and Jay with all her heart. They are the brothers she never felt like she had. They're her rocks.

Sam looked back at all the people that made her who she is today and the one that stood out the most, the one that she thought the most about was the beautiful man sitting next to her...

----------------------------------------  
I'll start chapter 5 tomorrow. This one took me two days... I'm wicked tired.


	5. Chapter 5

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I, sadly, do __**not**__ own the wrestlers._

Story Note- I know it seems like I'm jumping around, but I tried not to make it feel like that with this chapter. So to catch it up to speed... it's 2001, Sam had been split from E&C after they turned on her after her relationship with Jeff Hardy had be revealed. She was then put with the Hardyz and Lita.  


Sam thought about how Jeff's abuse became more physical than it was emotional. He would grab her wrist and squeeze it with all his strength if she didn't listen to him and started to walk away. He started throwing her against things and hitting her more. It seemed that the more Sam talked to Chris the worse it got. Sam was extremely jumpy. Chris would just grab her arm lightly and Sam would jump and fidget. He would question her, asking her if she was okay and why her arm hurt. Sam made up excuse after excuse, saying that she just slept on it wrong or she hurt it in a match. She could tell Chris was suspicious, but he didn't act on his suspicions. Jeff on the other hand had his own suspicions about her and Chris. He would constantly accuse her of sleeping with Chris. He even went as far as accusing her of sleeping with Jay, Adam, and even Matt. His suspicions only grew more when Vince called Chris, Sam, Jeff and Matt into his office to throw an idea at them

_**-Flashback-**_

**2001**

_"So the writing team has decided to make Sam more of a singles competitor instead of being with a tag team, I know we just put you with Team Xtreme a few months ago Sam, but I want to give you the Women's Championship and creative doesn't want you to be in the Hardy's shadow anymore. We have the perfect idea on how to take you out of Team Xtreme." Vince said strutting around his office  
"Alright, so why is Chris here?" Sam asked.  
"Because, we're planning on having you turn on the Hardy's, more specifically Jeff, and they way that is going to happen is it's going to come out that you've been sleeping with Chris." Vince said with his trademark devious smile.  
"I love it!" Chris smiled.  
"It sounds good to me." Matt said.  
"I like it too." Jeff smiled.  
"Sam, what do you think?" Vince asked her.  
"Um, It sounds good, I'll do it" she said avoiding Jeff's eyes.  
"Then it's settled, Lady and Gentlemen, you're looking at the soon to be new WWF Women's Champion!" Vince laughed.  
"Yeah and congratulations to the new couple!" Matt laughed  
"Thank you, Thank you..." Chris laughed.  
Jeff was glaring at Sam.  
"Jeff, Matt you two can leave. Sam and Chris I want you two to stay." Vince said.  
Jeff kissed Sam hard before he left, almost as to say "Don't try anything".  
"Alright, kiss." Vince said after Matt had closed the door.  
"Excuse me?" Sam said.  
" I want to see if there's any fire, any... any passion between you two." Vince explained.  
"I'll only do it if Sam's comfortable with it" Chris said.  
"Um, No, it's cool... I'll do it." Sam smiled.  
"Alright. Kiss her Chris." Vince laughed.  
"Here it goes" Chris laughed.  
The second their lips met, Sam felt like she was going to melt. He was an incredible kisser. His kiss relaxed every muscle in her body. Before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him back. He poked her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth for him. It was such a hot kiss.  
"Alright, that's enough, this is gonna be perfect" Vince smiled.  
Sam had forgotten he was there.  
"That was hot." Chris whispered.  
"Yeah, it was." Sam mumbled, embarrassed.  
"Alright, well just do that next week on RAW and this angle just might be believable" Vince smiled. "I'll see you two later."  
Chris was about to open the door for Sam when she stopped him.  
"Please don't tell Jeff I, like, made out with you okay?" She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.  
"Will do." Chris smiled and opened the door for her._

Jeff had questioned Sam the second she and Chris got out of Vince's office. He asked her why Vince wanted Sam and Chris to stay, what he said and other things. Sam told him he just wanted to discuss when the angle was gonna start and he just explained how he saw the angle progressing and stuff. Jeff said he wasn't too happy they were being split up, but he wanted to keep his job, so he wasn't gonna complain. Sam on the other hand couldn't have been happier that she was being split from Jeff. She was even happier she was being put with Chris. Jeff of course told her that he'd be watching them to make sure neither of them tried anything. After he was done scaring her, she left and went to find Trish. She found her in the women's locker room with Lita (a/n- I'll be referring to Lita as Amy, Ames or Leets). She remembered how bad she wanted to tell someone about her kiss with Chris and she figured Trish, who was basically her best friend, wouldn't tell anyone.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"What'd Vince want?" Trish asked Sam the second she walked into the locker room.  
"Well, Ames, looks like you're the only girl in Team Xtreme now." Sam said.  
"NO! Aww... I was hoping that wasn't what was gonna happen!" Amy sighed.  
"So what are they gonna do with you now?" Trish asked.  
"Well, I'm turning heel. Apparently, it's gonna be revealed that I've been sleeping with Chris and I'm gonna be put with him. OH! And I'm winning the Women's Championship from Lisa (a/n- better known as Ivory)" Sam smiled.  
"Oh my god!" Trish shrieked.  
"How did Jeff take it?" Amy laughed.  
"Okay, I guess, he said he doesn't want me to be split from him and Matt, but he wants to keep his job, so he's not gonna say anything." I sighed.  
"Well that's good I guess" Trish said.  
"Yeah, but here's where I might get in trouble... Vince made Matt and Jeff leave his office but made me and Chris stay, so after they left Vince asked me and Chris to kiss." Sam said.  
"DID YOU!" Trish yelled.  
"Shhhh... Yeah." Sam blushed.  
"Well..." Amy said.  
"Well what?" Sam asked.  
"How was it?" Amy giggled.  
"Oh my god let me tell you, he is an incredible kisser. I wanted to melt when he kissed me, it was hot... just like him" Sam blushed.  
"Awh, look Amy she's blushing..." Trish teased.  
"You just kissed him right, no tongue or anything right?" Amy asked.  
"Uhhhh, no. We kind of, sort of, full on made out." Sam blushed again.  
"SAM! You already have a boyfriend, and I'm sure when he finds out he's not gonna be happy!" Amy said.  
"Give her a break Ames! So what, she made out with Chris Irvine, big deal, it was for work... Oops..." Trish said as Stacy Keibler walked in the locker room.  
"You made out with Chris?" Stacy asked Sam.  
"Oh god." Sam thought to herself  
"No." Sam lied hoping Stacy would believe her.  
"You're lying!" she said and ran out of the locker room.  
"If she tells anyone and it gets back to Jeff, I'm dead." Sam sighed.  
Trish came over and put an arm around her.  
"Don't worry Sam, he won't touch you, I promise."_

Unfortunately for Sam, news that Chris and Sam had kissed reached Jeff. She remembered how terrified she was sliding her room key through the slot on her hotel room door, knowing Jeff was waiting on the other side.

----------------------------------------  
This is the longest one I've written so far. It has mostly dialog but it needed to be mostly dialog. I've come to realize that this is gonna end up being more than twelve chapters... 


	6. Chapter 6

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I, sadly, do __**not**__ own the wrestlers.  
_  


_Instead of starting with Sam's opening memory, I'm continuing from where I left off last chapter__._

_**-Flashback-**_

_She opened the door and came face to face with the man that she used to love. She saw the rage in his eyes and in that moment she was more terrified than she had ever been in her entire life. She looked in his eyes and she didn't see Jeffrey Nero Hardy anymore... she saw someone else...  
"YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU KISSED HIM! I TOLD YOU IF YOU EVER CHEATED ON ME I WOULD HURT YOU SO BAD YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT PAIN IS ANYMORE!" Jeff screamed as she walked in the door. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall. He let go of her throat and pinned her arms against the wall.  
"Jeff you don't..." she tried to say but she was cut off.  
"I DON'T WHAT? I DON'T WHAT SAM? OBVIOUSLY I'M NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO! I KNEW IT! YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH HIM ALL THIS TIME HAVEN'T YOU!" he screamed.  
"Please let me talk!" she sobbed.  
"YOU HAVE FIVE DAMN MINUTES TO GIVE ME A REASON NOT TO MURDER YOU!" he screamed. She was still pinned against the wall.  
"Vince asked Chris to kiss me. He wanted to be sure that he was making the right decision by putting me with him. I got caught up in a moment and I kissed him back. It didn't mean anything. I only did it to keep my job! I haven't been sleeping with him! We're just friends Jeff! I swear on my great grandmother's grave!" Sam sobbed.  
"Did you like it?" Jeff whispered.  
"Like what?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
"DID YOU LIKE IT WHEN HE KISSED YOU? AND DON'T LIE! I CAN TELL WHEN YOU'RE LYING!" He screamed.  
"... Yeah..." she said, just barely loud enough for him to hear her.  
He smacked her with all his might and threw her down on the floor and began to kick her repeatedly. He pulled her up and put her back against the wall. He pulled his arm back and punched her directly in the face... and then he kissed her, let go of her and walked out of the room.  
Sam went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was bleeding from her mouth and the black eye was already beginning to show. She decided to go to Trish's room. Trish was used to cleaning Sam up after Jeff hurt her._

_**-Flashback-**_

_She grabbed her bag and opened the door and started down the hall. She had tears in her eyes so she could barely see as it was. She wasn't paying attention to anything except getting to Trish's room and she ended up bumping into someone else.  
"We've really got to stop meeting like this" Chris laughed.  
Sam looked up at him. She hadn't cleaned herself up before she left so she was still a bloody mess. Chris immediately pulled her close to him and let her cry on his shoulder for what seemed like hours.  
"Who did this to you?" Chris whispered finally.  
"Jeff." Sam sobbed.  
"Why did he do this?" Chris asked.  
"Because I kissed you earlier" she sobbed again.  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Chris yelled.  
"Chris, please, don't yell, can I just stay the night with you?" she asked.  
Chris looked down into her eyes. Her gorgeous blue eyes where bloodshot and teary and there was no way he was gonna let Jeff hurt her again.  
"Of course you can." He said kissing her forehead.  
He picked her up and carried her and her bag to his room. He cleaned her up and placed her into his bed before making a bed out of the recliner for himself. Before he fell asleep he looked at her. He couldn't believe how someone could do something like that to someone as beautiful as Sam. He vowed that he would make Jeff Hardy pay for what he did to her.  
_

_**-Flashback-**_

**The next night at RAW**

_The makeup team had done an incredible job covering up her black eye and stitches. Tonight was the big night. She was turning on Jeff in their 6 - man tag match tonight. She had gone over the match with Matt, who knew what his brother had done, and Chris. She didn't want to be near Jeff. He had been calling her all day; he was leaving her messages saying how sorry he was and asking her to please call him back. She wasn't going to call him back and he knew that, but he kept calling. Matt, Chris and Sam had decided that Sam was going to hit Jeff with a Twist Of Fate and hit Matt with the exact same thing and all the while Chris was going to hit the ring and hit Matt with a Lionsault and put Jeff into the Walls of Jericho. Matt told Jeff the plan and so they went out to the ring as Team Xtreme for the last time.  
_  
_**-Flashback-**_

_The match went of without a hitch and Sam hit her spots on the Hardyz and Jericho rushed the ring and hit Matt. Instead of putting Jeff in the Walls, Chris got out of the ring and lifted the apron and grabbed a steel chair. He got back in the ring and hit Jeff in the head 3 times, busting him open everywhere. Jeff collapsed and fell to the mat. Jericho got on top of him and just punched him continuously. The fans where booing, swearing and throwing things at us but Chris just didn't stop punching him. "If they only knew why he was doing this they wouldn't be booing" Sam thought. Chris had put Jeff in the Walls of Jericho when the refs hit the ring and restrained them both. Chris was screaming "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HARDY!" and Sam was on the verge of tears. Once they got to the top of the ramp it was time for the kiss. Chris grabbed Sam's hair and just planted one on her. The crowd roared it's displeasure but Sam was in heaven. Chris's kiss was exactly what she needed to feel better. When they got to the back Sam threw her arms around Chris and just cried.  
"Thank you so much Chris. Thank you for that! I hope he feels the worst pain he's ever felt in his life!" she sobbed, her tears running down Chris's chest.  
"Don't mention it Sam. You don't hit a woman. I don't care who you are! You do NOT hit a woman, especially one as special as you..." Chris smiled at her.  
She returned the smile.  
"Do you want to spend the night with me again?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah" she cried into his chest.  
"Okay." Chris said still holding her and he had no intention of letting her go.  
_

_**-Flashback-**_

**One Week Later**

_"Sam you need to go out!" Trish pleaded.  
"No, Trishy, I can't!" Sam sighed.  
"Yes you can. Chris is gonna be there so you'd be alone if you stayed here anyway!" Trish was begging now.  
"If it will shut you up... Fine, I'll go out. But only for like two hours okay?" Sam said, finally giving in to Trish's begging.  
"YAY! I'll call Amy!" Trish squealed.  
Sam got up and walked into the bathroom. She did her hair and makeup and twenty minutes later she stepped out.  
"You look hot!" Trish said smiling. "Now come on Amy is waiting down stairs!"  
"You give me a headache Trish" Sam laughed.  
"You love me for it!" Trish laughed and they headed for the lobby._

_**-Flashback-**_

**At The Club**

_Sam was completely engulfed in the music. She moved in perfect harmony with it. She felt more alive than she had felt in weeks. The song ended and a slower one came on. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Christopher Irvine; he had been watching her the entire night.  
"May I have this dance me lady?" He asked in a fake British accent.  
"Well of course." She answered in her own fake British accent..._

_**Lying alone  
Touching my skin  
I'm falling under  
A girl like me  
And I can't hold it in  
It makes me wonder**_

_"You look beautiful tonight." Chris whispered in her ear.  
"Thank you" she smiled.  
It had been so long since someone had called her beautiful..._

_**Is this for real?  
It's not what it seems  
You're like an angel  
I'm running now  
My feet off the ground**_

_Chris pulled her closer. Sam put her head in-between his shoulder and neck and fully took his scent in. He smelled so good..._

_**Take me  
Touch me  
Won't you hold me close?**_

_Sam lifted her head and looked into Chris's gorgeous blue eyes. She always seemed to get lost in them. Chris was looking into her eyes as well. He lifted her chin with his finger.  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked.  
She nodded, still looking into his eyes..._

_**And then we kiss  
Your love comes alive on my lips  
I feel a rush  
Coming over me, over me  
And when we touch  
This moment when everything's still  
I close my eyes  
And then we kiss**_

_Chris once again poked Sam's lips, letting her know that he wanted her to really kiss him. Sam gladly let their tongues get re-acquainted. Sam wasn't holding anything back..._

_**The feel of your hand  
As it touches my hair  
It makes me tremble  
Don't wanna let go  
Of the feelings we share  
So baby, go slow**_

_Everything was perfect. It was almost as if no one else was in the club. It was just Sam Sanders and Chris Irvine. No one else..._

_**Our hearts beating fast  
And my body cries  
I want it to last  
It's burning inside  
We're getting deeper**_

_Chris kissed her so passionately that she never wanted this moment to end. She wanted to stay in this moment forever..._

_**You're drifting  
The sun comes up  
You're fading  
You seem so far  
I don't know  
If I'm awake  
Open my eyes  
And then we we  
We kiss...**_

_Chris pulled out of the kiss and looked in her eyes again. She wanted him and he could tell. She wasn't being shy about it either..._

_**And then we kiss  
Your love comes alive on my lips  
I feel a rush  
Coming over me, over me  
And when we touch  
This moment when everything's still  
I close my eyes  
And then we kiss**_

_She pulled him back into the kiss. She wanted him more than anything. She wasn't thinking about anything or anyone except Chris Irvine..._

_**And then we kiss  
And then we kiss  
And when we touch  
This moment when everything's still  
I close my eyes  
And then we kiss**_

_The song had ended and Sam looked up into those beautiful blue eyes.  
"I want you" Sam whispered.  
_

This was one of her favorite memories. Their first night together... the night they fell in love.

----------------------------------------  
I personally love this chapter! This was the most fun to write! I'll try to update as much as I can this week. School is such a pain!


	7. Chapter 7

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I, sadly, do __**not**__ own the wrestlers._

**I'm, once again, continuing this chapter as a flashback.**

WARNING: This one gets a little hot ; )_  
_

_Sam woke up the next morning in a strange room. Nothing seemed familiar. The sun was glaring through the curtains and she was blinded momentarily. She sat up and let the blankets fall off of her, only to realize that she was naked.  
"I never sleep naked..." Sam mumbled. She was forgetting something.  
She laid back down and turned to her side and almost fell out of the bed.  
"Oh. My. God." She gasped.  
Chris Irvine was lying right next to her. Sam lifted the blankets that covered him and looked under.  
"Yep... we did." She laughed. Her laugh had woken Chris up. He stretched out, yawned and looked over at Sam.  
"Good morning gorgeous" he smiled. Sam returned the smile.  
"So how was I?" Chris laughed, winking at her.  
Sam lifted the blankets again looked down and said "Not bad Irvine, not bad at all!"  
"You weren't too bad yourself Sanders!" Chris smiled.  
"Thank you, thank you... I try." Sam laughed.  
"Yeah, so what happens next..." Chris asked her.  
Sam was admiring how the light hit his eyes and said "How about this?" and kissed him.  
Chris pulled her on top of him and deepened the kiss. Sam was amazed at how fast she turned Chris on. She could feel his "friend" rubbing against her thigh, begging for some action. Sam decided to tease Chris a little more, kissing his neck and working her way to the bottom of his stomach. Chris couldn't take it anymore... he flipped Sam over, so he was now on top. He kissed her neck, moved down to her breasts, slowly made his way to her stomach. Sam needed him, she was tugging at his hair, she was in an ecstasy type state. Chris continued to journey lower on Sam's body, he got down to her inner thigh and just kissed the entire length of it. They couldn't wait any longer. Sam grabbed Chris's wallet off the nightstand and pulled out a condom.  
"Suit up" she told him.  
Chris slid it on and began to go to work. He thrusted inside of her so quickly that they both gasped. Sam dragged her fingernails down his back, she briefly hoped that  
Chris would wrestle in a shirt on RAW, but lost all thought as Chris kissed her again. God, she thought, this mans kiss just kills me. After what seemed like hours of love making, Sam found herself still lying in bed next to Chris, with her head on his chest and him playing with her hair.  
"Sam..." Chris said.  
"Mmm" she replied.  
"I think I'm in love with you." Chris said.  
Sam looked up at him.  
"You think?" she asked him.  
"Well, I don't know, I've always been extremely attracted to you, ever since I came to the WWF 3 years ago. Your eyes just captivated me when I first met you, well, bumped into you. There where times when I saw you sitting alone, when I just wanted to walk over, kiss you, tell you that you deserved better than Jeff Hardy and walk away, hoping that you would come after me. I'm always thinking about you. I guess you could call that love..." Chris said, smiling at Sam.  
"Chris... I don't think I love you... I know I love you!" Sam said before kissing him again.  
It was the perfect beginning to what would turn into a terrible day.  
_  
_**-Flashback-**_

**RAW**

_"So Chris, we where thinking that Jeff would call you out tonight and you could have grudge match..." Stephanie McMahon was saying.  
"Uh, well, Steph, my back's not in the best shape... maybe Sam and I could do The Highlight Reel with Jeff Hardy as our guest." Chris said, remembering the scratches Sam had left down his back.  
"That could work too... Okay. Consider it done." Stephanie smiled.  
"Thanks Steph." Chris said. He went to go find Sam, to prepare her for her first face to face encounter with Jeff since the "incident".  
It didn't take long for Chris to find her. She was sitting in the women's locker room with Trish, Amy, Stacy and Torrie.  
"Why are you so happy today? Last night you where so depressed! What happened?" Trish asked as Chris walked in.  
"Hey Chris!" Sam said right when he walked in, she jumped up and ran over to hug him, careful not to kiss him.  
"Hey there gorgeous" he had decided after last night that he would now be referring to Sam as "Gorgeous", "I just wanted to tell you we're interviewing Jeff on the Highlight Reel, due to my, uh, back problems" he smiled.  
"Do I have to talk to him?" she asked, panic stricken.  
"Not if you don't want to. Plus I'll be there to protect you Sam." Chris said reassuringly.  
"Ok." She sighed and hugged him.  
"Hey, come meet me in my locker room in 5 minutes, we still have about an hour until we actually go on..." Chris whispered in her ear as she hugged him.  
"Kay" she said, winking.  
After Chris had left the room Sam turned around to four smiling faces.  
"I know why you're so happy... You slept with Chris!" Trish squealed.  
"Twice." Sam smiled and walked out of the dressing room. Leaving the four Divas with their jaws on the floor._

_**-Flashback-**_

**THE HIGHLIGHT REEL**

_"WELCOME TO THE HIGHLIGHT REEL!" Chris yelled into the mic, he had fully transformed into Chris Jericho.  
"I'm your host, with the most, the Sexy Beast, the Ayatollah of Rock N Rolla, the First Ever Undisputed Champion, Chris Jericho! But you all know me, but to my left is the future of Women's wrestling, she's officially the Queen of the World, ladies and gentlemen, Jericholics of all ages I give to you... the love of my life, my lady... Miss. Sam Sanders!" Chris screamed.  
"Thank you for the introduction baby." Sam said, and gave Chris a kiss.  
"Anything for you sugar, but on to business! Now two weeks ago Sam and I gave Jeff Hardy the beating of a lifetime! If you would all turn your attention to the obscenely expensive Jeri-Tron 5000 _(a/n- am I the only one who loved the Jeri-Tron 6000...in HD on RAW tonight?)_ monkeys, roll the footage!" Chris finished.  
The showed the footage of Chris beating the hell out of Jeff and at the end was the kiss between Chris and Sam that had started this whole thing.  
The camera switched back to Sam and Chris laughing in the ring before Chris grabbed her hair and kissed her.  
"Ahem, excuse me, just got caught up in the moment..." Chris said after breaking the kiss, straightening his shirt.  
"Baby, maybe you should bring out our guest..." Sam suggested, adjusting her hair.  
"Great idea sweetie. Ladies and Jericholics, please welcome to The Highlight Reel... JEFF HARDY!" Chris announced.  
Jeff's music blasted through the arena. Jeff walked out of the curtain with a deathly look on his face. Sam was afraid of what he was gonna say when he got in the ring..._

Ahh cliffhanger : P I guess. : )


	8. Chapter 8

_  
I own only the Sam Sanders character. I, sadly, do __**not**__ own the wrestlers. _

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Jeff, welcome to The Highlight Reel..." Chris began.  
"Cut the welcoming crap Jericho" Jeff spat.  
"Ok I..." Chris began again, but Jeff put his hand over Chris's mic.  
"No, shut up and let me talk. I'll deal with you in a minute; I want to talk to your little ho." Jeff said glaring at Sam.  
Sam raised her mic to her lips. "Shoot."  
"Alright, so tell me, how long has this been going on?" Jeff asked.  
"Not long." Sam said with a defiant look in her eye. She wasn't gonna let Jeff get to her.  
"Ok, why? Why did you do it?" Jeff yelled.  
"I fell in love with someone else! That's why! You never listened to me! You where too busy doing something else to do anything with me! There was no more passion in our relationship, Jeff! I know you never gave a damn honey, but I cried for you! CRIED FOR YOU... you probably wouldn't have told anybody if I had died for you Jeff, I know that's exactly what you wanted; you wanted me to die for you!" Sam screamed, Jeff had officially gotten to her.  
"You know what... you're a whore. I can't believe I thought you'd be faithful to me! You're nothing but a no good, piece of trash, filthy two – dollar slut! You two better grow some eyes in the back of your heads, because I will gain revenge..." Jeff screamed, then looked at Sam and continued "ON BOTH OF YOU!"  
Jeff threw his mic down and got out of the ring. Chris grabbed Sam and helped her out of the ring and walked up the ramp, swearing at the fans and whatnot. Soon as they got behind the curtain, Chris Jericho turned back into Chris Irvine and he pulled Sam close to him.  
"He won't touch you... I promise, Sam, I promise." Chris whispered as he held Sam. _

Chris had left Sam in his locker room after The Highlight Reel. He told her to stay there; he just needed to attack Matt in the Hardyz locker room to further our angle.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_I won't be long; I'll be 30 minutes tops okay?" Chris said, placing a kiss on Sam's lips.  
"Fine." She didn't want him to leave her.  
Chris left the room and Sam saw this as an opportunity to think. She thought about how she and Jeff never officially broke up. She wasn't going to go break up with him by herself, besides she wouldn't be able to face him alone or with someone. She thought of ways she could do it without seeing him. Then it came to her... she would write a letter, or a poem or something... A song! She'd been writing songs since she was 14 years old. She decided to do it. She grabbed her notebook out of her travel bag and just wrote. _

_**Sparkling grey,  
Through my own veins  
Any more than a whisper  
Any sudden movement of my heart  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away **_

Just get through this day

Give up your way, you could be anything,  
Give up my way,  
and lose myself,  
not today  
That's too much guilt to pay

Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way

You're just so pretty in your pain

Give up my way, and I could be anything  
I'll make my own way  
Without your senseless hate

So run, run, run  
And hate me, if it feels good  
I can't hear your screams anymore

You lied to me  
But I'm older now  
And I'm not buying baby

Demanding my response  
Don't bother breaking the door down  
I found my way out

And you'll never hurt me again

_Sam felt like she just got a weight of her chest. She just needed to find a way to give it to Jeff.__It was almost like Jay had heard her thoughts. He opened the door to Chris's locker room, scaring Sam, but only for a second.  
"Why hello stranger! I see how it is, my best friend gets put with the first ever undisputed champion and she stops talking to her best friend who totally reeks of awesomeness!" Jay pouted.  
"Ah, HI JAAAAY!" She yelled running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck, "I missed you!"  
"I missed you too!" Jay laughed. "Now word about Locker Room is that you've made sweet, sweet love to Ayatollah of Rock N Rolla... Is there truth to that statement?"  
"Possibly" Sam teased.  
"Come on spill!" Jay sounded like a teenage girl.  
"Fine! I've slept with him a grand total of... Three times!" Sam gushed.  
"I heard it was only twice, from what Trish said." Jay laughed.  
"Well, we had a little meeting in here before the Highlight Reel, and we, uh, warmed each other up." Sam smiled.  
"Spare me the details please!" Jay begged covering his ears.  
"You are such a nerd!" she laughed  
"I know, but so are you! That's why we're best friends!" Jay said smugly.  
"Ha, ahh I love ya Jet Plane _(a/n- you know... Jay-Jay The Jet Plane!)_" Sam smiled.  
"I love you too bub" Jay returned his best friends smile.  
"Hey since you love me so much, wanna do me a favor?" Sam asked.  
"It depends on what it is." Jay answered raising an eyebrow.  
"It's just giving this paper to Jeff, I don't have the guts to do it myself, and so I was wondering if you would Jet Plane..." Sam said, using her best puppy dog eyes.  
"Only because you used the eyes! That's the only reason I'll do it" Jay sighed.  
"YAY! Thank you Jay-Jay! Love you!" Sam shrieked and hugged her best friend.  
"Yeah, you better..." he said as he walked out of Chris's locker room.  
Sam felt free. She was done with Jeff Hardy... she hoped.  
_

She felt untouchable, like nothing or no one could reach her. They say you know when you love someone when you feel completely invincible when you're in their arms... Chris Irvine made her feel that way... and he still does.

----------------------------------------  
: ) Yeeeep, It's Jericho!

**68 stones from a broken heart**- I know you didn't want it to be Jericho, but there's a good reason I picked him, it will play itself out, I promise : ) 


	9. Chapter 9

_  
I own only the Sam Sanders character. I, sadly, do __**not**__ own the wrestlers._

Sam looked to her left. "Ahh, good morning Gorgeous!" Chris smiled, laying his wife down and kissing her. Sam loved how, after all these years together, Chris still called her Gorgeous. "Mmm, good morning to you too baby!" Sam giggled looking up at her husband. She examined his head. "Can you tell me why you cut your hair again sir?" Sam frowned. "I needed to do something new with my hair, you know me, I can't look the same for more than 6 months, I freak out and like twitch. You know, the normal stuff." Chris smiled looking down and his wife, who was still frowning. "I don't like it still." She pouted. "Too bad!" he smiled and got out of bed. _God, _she thought, _he's incredible. _After all these years, his smile still took her breath away.

_**-Flashback-**_  
_  
"SAM! SAM! Oh my god Sam, I'm so sorry!" Amy sobbed, running into the locker room Sam shared with Chris.  
"Ames, Amy what's wrong?" Sam asked, her eyes full of concern.  
"I was talking to Matt in the Hardyz locker room and I was telling him that I was really happy you where with Chris, after what Jeff did, and I said "I can tell she's happy, she's slept with him three times already!" and I hadn't noticed, but, Jeff walked in right as I said it! He came over and looked at Matt and me and practically screamed "I'LL KILL THAT WHORE!" and he walked out. Sam, I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I didn't know he was standing right there!" Amy sobbed.  
"Shh... Amy its okay. I just can't be here. I need to find Chris and..." Sam started just as Adam burst into the room.  
"SAM! YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME NOW! JAY JUST FOUND CHRIS LAYED OUT IN THE SHOWER! HE'S BLEEDING EVERYWHERE!" he yelled, ran over to Sam and Amy, grabbed one of each of their arms and pulled them._

_**-Flashback-**_

"_CHRIS! CHRIS, COME ON BABY! Come on baby, please wake up!" Sam screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. The medics were working on Chris in the shower.  
"Sam, he's gonna be okay." Jay said, holding Sam tight.  
"How do you know?" she sobbed.  
"Chris is a fighter, he's tough as nails." Jay smiled.  
"TELL JEFF HE'S DEAD WHEN I SEE HIM!" Adam yelled into his phone as he came back into the shower room.  
"Who's he talking to?" Sam asked, continuing to soak Jay with her tears.  
"Matt... Sam I'll explain what's going on after, one of the medics is beckoning for you to come over." Jay said letting Sam go.  
Sam walked over to the medic.  
"Ma'am, what's your relationship with Mr. Irvine?" the medic asked Sam.  
"He's my boyfriend." Sam sobbed.  
"Alright, are you coming to the hospital with us?" he asked her.  
"Of course I am!" Sam practically yelled.  
"Ok ma'am we're going to load him into the ambulance in a minute." The man told her.  
"Thank you." She sobbed.  
Sam walked back over to Adam and Jay.  
"Will you guys follow the ambulance to the hospital? I'm going with Chris... This all my fault! If I hadn't given into my damn sexual urges and slept with him, none of this would've happened! I mean you know it was Jeff who did this!" Sam sobbed.  
Adam pulled her into a hug.  
"Sam, this is not your fault! It's NOT your fault Jeff's a psycho, okay? Jay and I will meet you at the Hospital alright?" Adam said, looking down at her and letting her go.  
Sam nodded.  
"Alright, now go get in that ambulance with your man" Jay said, hugging Sam.  
Sam nodded again, and ran over to the ambulance and got in.  
"Jeff has officially snapped." Jay sighed.  
"If this shows us anything, it's that he's gonna do something even worse to Sam." Adam said, with worry in his voice.  
"Adam, if he hurts her, I'll kill him." Jay said, with all the seriousness he could muster in his voice.  
"Me too, Jay, me too. Let's go, we have to meet Sam there." Adam said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.  
_

----------------------------------------

Okay, I'm running on 3 hours sleep today, so this is all I can write. I'll do a longer one tomorrow while I'm watching TNA (I only watch it because I adore Christian Cage and AJ Styles!) I promise : )


	10. Chapter 10

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams : )_

  
__

_**-Flashback-**_

_**At The Hospital**_****

_Sam had been pacing through the waiting room for 2 hours, just waiting for any kind of update.  
"Sam, sweetie, come on, sit down! Everything is gonna be alright babe!" Trish said, getting up to try and get Sam in a seat.  
Trish and Amy had arrived at the hospital 10 minutes after Adam and Jay got there.  
"Okay, fine. You win. I'll sit down." Sam said sitting down next to Jay.  
"Are you all here for Chris Irvine?" one of the nurses asked as she walked into the waiting room.  
Sam jumped out of her seat, which she had sat in for 15 seconds.  
"Yes!" she said, a hint of fear in her voice.  
"Well, the good news is that he woke up. The bad news is he has a sever concussion, equilibrium damage, and some broken ribs. He's also been asking to see someone named Sam." The nurse sighed.  
"I'm Sam." Sam smiled.  
"Oh! Okay, then you come with me." The nurse said starting to walk away.  
Sam waved to the others and followed her._

_**-Flashback-**_

_  
Sam walked into the room and saw Chris laying there, looking half dead, with a wrap around his head and ribs.  
Chris smiled as he saw Sam walk in the room.  
"Hey Gorgeous." Chris smiled. His voice was barely louder than a whisper.  
"Hey Sexy" Sam smiled back, holding her tears back, he looked miserable.  
"You still think I'm sexy lying here with my black eye, head wrap and ribs wrapped?" Chris smiled coyly.  
"You're always sexy Chris..." Sam winked. Chris laughed and then winced in pain.  
"Damn, I can't even laugh without it hurting." Chris sighed.  
Sam felt so bad for him. She hated, really hated Jeff for what he did to Chris.  
_(a/n- my attention was just stolen for a moment. Christian Cage just beat Kurt Angle : D Woo!)  
_"Chris, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that Jeff did this to you. He just can't get over his jealously! He's an asshole! This is my fault! I shouldn't have slept with you! I'm sorry!" Sam practically sobbed, she had finally let her tears flow.  
"Hey, hey! It's not your fault. I'm glad we slept together! You know why? Because it got you away from Jeff. Sam, I was afraid if you stayed with him for one more fight, he would've really seriously hurt you!" Chris said with his eyes full of sincerity.  
Sam was silent for a few moments when she finally spoke.  
"I love you."  
Chris smiled his gorgeous, breath taking smile and said "I love you too Gorgeous."  
Sam leaned down and kissed him lightly, being careful not to hurt him, before leaving him to sleep. Sam needed to get some sleep of her own._

_**-Flashback-**_

_**One Week Later**___

"_Interesting sense of style, ten million dollar smile, think I can't handle that animal in the sack, his eyes see right to my soul, I surrender self-control, catch me looking again, falling right into my bed..." Sam sang while she put her make-up on in hers and Chris's hotel room bathroom.  
"Oh stop singing about me" Chris said, appearing in the doorway smirking at her.  
"I'm not, ego-man." Sam laughed.  
"Suuuure..." Chris rolled his eyes.  
Chris had gotten out of the hospital three days earlier and was placed into Sam's care.  
"Soooo... what's on the agenda tonight Gorgeous?" Chris asked Sam after he had walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Trish, Ron, Amy and Matt want us to go to dinner with them." Sam answered while putting her eyeliner on.  
"Mmm sounds good to me" Chris said.  
Chris started kissing Sam's neck.  
"Hey, the doctor said none of that until you're fully healed! Now stop it horny boy!" Sam smiled.  
Chris unwrapped his arms from around her and whispered in her ear "You know I don't listen well..."  
"Stooooppp!" Sam giggled.  
"What's the magic word?" Chris smiled.  
"Please?" Sam said using her signature puppy dog eyes.  
"I hate it when you give me that look!" Chris laughed.  
"Why?" Sam asked, pretending to be hurt.  
"Because you always end up winning" Chris said and started towards the bedroom.  
"Get used to it" Sam smirked and smacked Chris on the butt before he walked all the way out of the bathroom.  
"Now you're just teasing me!" Chris whined.  
Sam just smiled. She won again!_

_**-Flashback-  
**_  
_**Dinner**_

_"OH MY GOD! Trish don't tell that story!" Sam begged, turning red.  
"No, tell it!" Chris pleaded, putting his hand over Sam's mouth "EW" he said after she had licked his hand.  
"I'm sorry Sam, I just can not resist!" Trish laughed.  
"UGH! Fine, tell." Sam gave in.  
"Ok, ok. So it was maybe four months after Chris had started with the WWF and Sam was sitting with me in the back and we where watching him go after The Rock again. I looked over at Sam and she just had this love sick look on her face. I think I yelled her name six times before she looked over at me and said "Trish, can't you tell I'm watching my future husband verbally beat The Rock" and then she smacked her hand over her mouth, like she couldn't believe that she had just said that out loud." Trish finished with a smile.  
The table just burst out laughing.  
"Oh shut up. That was almost three years ago!" Sam blushed._

"_Aww, Sam, it's okay, I mean plenty of women want me, but you have me, so you have every right to call me whatever you want!" Chris smiled.  
"Do you ever listen to yourself talk? Because, Chris, that made NO sense." Sam laughed.  
"I know" He smiled and gave Sam a kiss.  
"I have to use the Ladies Room, Sam? Amy?" Trish said standing up.  
"Oh, whatever." Amy said standing up.  
"Every time..." Sam mumbled as she stood as well and followed Amy and Trish to the bathroom._

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Bathroom**_

_"You and Chris are just adorable!" Trish giggled.  
"Beyond adorable!" Amy laughed.  
"Ah, shut up. We are a gorgeous couple, if I do say so myself" Sam laughed with her best friends.  
"You two are gonna make pretty babies!" Trish winked.  
"Not anytime soon, and who said Chris and I would have kids together?" Sam said.  
"Well, oh Sam, at least have ONE kid with him! It would probably be THE MOST gorgeous baby ever!" Trish giggled again.  
"How much have you had to drink so far Hun?" Amy asked Trish.  
"Just, maybe, three glasses of wine... I think." Trish giggled._

"_Ok, you're officially cut off..." Sam laughed.  
"Fine, let's get back to our boys, the probably miss us, hell, they'd better miss us!" Trish continued to giggle.  
As much as Sam loved her best friends, she was just looking forward to cuddling up with Chris and watching a movie after this... comedic attempt at a nice dinner!_

----------------------------------------  
I slept much better last night. I had to get an MRI and an X-Ray for my knee today hence this being late. Plus TNA kinda distracted me : ) Anyway, I'll try to update again tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams : )_

Chris walked back into the room, still dressed in his boxers. Sam had turned the TV on and was watching some old WWE tapes from 2005. Chris came in as she was watching John Cena debut on RAW during The Highlight Reel. Chris started to laugh as Jay yelled "Canada in da house!" during his rap disaster. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the Sam Irvine on TV laughing at Jay. Since Jay had left the WWE in 2005, he and Sam hadn't been as close as they once where. She missed her best friend so much. Despite the fact that Jay and his wife, Denise lived a street away from Sam and Chris, they just never hung out anymore.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**RAW- 02/04/02**_

_"Why so glum sweetie?" Jay frowned after he had sat down on the couch next to Sam in hers and Chris's locker room.  
"There's been a change in the plans for me tonight" Sam sighed.  
"What's gonna happen now bub?" Jay asked.  
"Well, Trish is gonna beat Lisa tonight for the title, and then Vince is gonna force Trish to put the title on the line against the opponent of her choice...which is gonna be me." Sam let out in one breath.  
"Why is that bad?" Jay asked, confused on why Sam was so upset about fighting Trish.  
"Because Vince said I'm winning the title from Trish" Sam sighed.  
"Sam! That's AWESOME!" Jay yelled pulling his best friend into a tight hug, he pulled away and kissed her forehead.  
"No it's not; I don't want to take the title off of Trish! She's like a sister to me! It's not fair, she should have to lose it to someone she's not so close to, I mean I know she told Vince if she had to lose the title to anyone, she wanted it to be me, but..." Sam drifted off.  
"Well obviously Trish has no problem dropping the title to you bub, honestly, and don't tell Trish that I said this but, you deserve that title more than she does, you're a far better wrestler" Jay smiled.  
"I just wish I wasn't so hesitant about fighting her!" Sam sighed standing up and pacing around the room.  
"Are you nervous?" Jay asked her.  
"Wicked" Sam sighed "I just need something to calm my nerves..."  
Sam looked over at Jay, who seemed to be thinking about something. She watched Jay stand up and walk over to her, wrap his arms around her neck, pull her close to him and kissed her right on the lips.  
Sam immediately pulled away.  
"JAY! What the hell are you doing?" Sam yelled. Wiping her lips with her sleeve.  
"Calming your nerves" Jay said simply.  
"You didn't have to kiss me! If anything, you made me more nervous!" Sam yelled.  
"It didn't help at all?" Jay pouted.  
"NO! Plus Jay, incase you forgot, I have a boyfriend and you're married!" Sam sighed again. She loved Jay, but not like that. He was basically her brother. The thought of him kissing her just made her tremble..."EW" she thought. Her thoughts where taken away when Chris walked in the locker room, slamming the door.  
"What's wrong baby?" Sam asked, walking over to Chris and putting her arms around him.  
"It's nothing huge, I have to take both Austin's and Dwayne's finishers tonight in my tag match with Taker... I'm the Undisputed Champion they should have to take mine and Takers finishers." Chris sighed, running his fingers through his hair, then looked down at Sam and kissed the top of her head. "So how's your night been?"  
Sam laughed and Jay looked a little nervous.  
"Not to bad. Trish is dropping the Women's title to me tonight, I don't want to fight her because she's practically my sister, oh and Jay believes his kiss can cure nerves." Sam smiled at her boyfriend, and then turned to laugh at Jay.  
"What does she mean by "Jay believes his kiss can cure nerves"?" Chris asked Jay.  
"Oh, well she was all nervous about her match with Trish and she wouldn't stop talking and she said she wanted something to calm her nerves, so I kissed her, I figured it always works when you do it, plus Chris man, she wouldn't shut up!" Jay laughed nervously.  
"That is the funniest thing I've heard all day!" Chris said through his laughter.  
"You're not mad?" Sam asked Chris._

"_Mad? NO! Amused? Greatly!" Chris continued to laugh.  
Sam and Jay just laughed. It was times like these that she really valued Jay's friendship. He was her best friend and he promised her that no matter what happened in the future, they would always be best friends. Sam really believed that.  
_

_**  
**_Sam was brought back to the present when she heard the phone ringing. She answered it before Chris did.  
"Hello?" she said into the phone.  
"Sam? Hey! It's Jay..." she heard the voice on the other line say.  
"Jay! Oh my god! Hi! What's up?" Sam said, her excitement showing in her voice.  
"Well, I was just going through some old E&C promo shots with Denise and I found your first promo shot and it made me realize how much I've missed seeing you, Chris and the boys." Jay said, Sam could hear the hint of sadness in his voice.  
"That's really weird, saying as though I was just thinking about when Trish was gonna drop the Women's title to me and you kissed me because I was all nervous, and then Chris came in and we both got nervous that he was gonna flip if he found out and when we told him he just laughed." Sam laughed. Jay was cracking up on the other end.  
"I remember that! Circa 2002 right?" Jay laughed.  
"Yeah" Sam replied.  
"Ha. Anyway I was calling to see if you and Chris wanted to go get dinner with Denise and me sometime next week when you guys are off the road" Jay asked.  
"OF COURSE!" Sam practically yelled into the phone.  
"Ha-ha. Alright, call me when you guys know what day you'll be home and I'll clear my schedule for you" Jay laughed.  
"Alright, and Jay..." Sam said.  
"Yeah" Jay answered.  
"Thanks for calling, I've really missed you." Sam said, her smile was even audible.  
"You're welcome. I missed you more" Jay laughed.  
"I bet you did! I'll be talking to you soon, Bye Jet Plane" Sam laughed.  
"I did! Yeah I'll be seeing you soon! Bye bub" Jay laughed.  
She hung up the phone and felt a smile come to her face. She really couldn't wait to see Jay and Dee again.

_**-Flashback-  
**__**  
**__"SAM SANDERS HITS TRISH WITH HER TWISTED WHISPER MOONSAULT AND IT'S OVER! SAM SANDERS IS THE NEW WWF WOMENS CHAMPION!" JR was screaming at the announce booth.  
Sam couldn't believe it. All those years of dreaming and it had finally happened! She, Samantha Marie Sanders, was the WWF Women's Champion! Sam held the title above her head and the crowd cheered, even though Sam was heel. Sam walked back over to Trish and held out her hand and pulled Trish up. They looked at each other before Sam pulled Trish into a hug, breaking character. The fans loved it. All of a sudden Sam heard Trish scream "SAM LOOK OUT!" and she felt a sharp pain in her back. Sam fell to the mat and looked up to see her attacker. Jeff Hardy. Jeff hit Sam with the chair again, this time in the head. He continued to beat on her. Kicking her in the stomach repeatedly, and as he went for the chair Sam heard someone else get in the ring and attack Jeff. It was Chris. Jeff threw Chris out off the ring and grabbed the chair and smashed it over Sam's head. Sam heard Chris scream her name and that was the last thing she heard before everything went black._

_**-Flashback-**_

_**  
Two Days Later**_

_"My fucking head hurts" Sam thought. She opened her eyes and the light made them burn.  
"Fuck" she mumbled.  
"Sam? Sam! Oh my god, you're awake!" she heard a voice say. She looked over and saw a very tired looking Chris Irvine.  
"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Sam smiled.  
"Even when you're fucked in the head, you still think I'm sexy. Oh baby, I've got a spell over you!" Chris laughed. "How you feeling?"  
"Like my head was run over by a Mac truck? You?" Sam laughed lightly.  
"Well, a lot better now that you're awake, you where out for two days! I've never been so worried in my life" Chris sighed.  
"Awh, I knew you loved me" Sam smiled.  
"I do, and I will forever and ever babe." Chris said flashing her that gorgeous smile that she loved so much.  
"Did you win your tag match?" Sam smiled.  
"Sweetie, I left in the ambulance with you, Glen took my place in the match, and yes, Glen and Taker won" Chris laughed.  
"Oh... when can I leave, I hate hospitals" Sam sighed.  
"The doctor said if you woke up either today or tomorrow that you'd be out of here by Saturday" Chris smiled.  
"Awesome. How long have you been here?" Sam asked her boyfriend.  
"Just as long as you have, this chair is a pull out bed, so I really haven't left your side" Chris laughed.  
"I love you" Sam smiled.  
"Mmm forever and ever?" Chris laughed.  
"Forever and ever" Sam giggled.  
Chris leaned down and kissed her. He walked over to the other side of her hospital bed, pulled the covers up and got in bed and laid face to face Sam. He didn't want to hurt her ribs so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Sam buried her face in his chest. Sam knew Chris was probably plotting revenge on Jeff for what he did to Sam and she couldn't wait to find out what he had in store.  
__**  
**_  
_**  
**_Chris was still saving her to this day. Every time she gets in that ring Chris is either at ringside or in the Gorilla, making sure no one hurts her. Sam didn't know how she got so lucky. She didn't know how she ended up marrying this amazing guy, who would put his ass on the line to save her. She and Chris started using their whole "Forever and Ever babe" mantra after that incident. They found it hilarious that their cute little saying was in the movie Click, they had taken their boys to see it, and decided that the director had definitely stolen the line from when they said it on RAW. Sam was definitely lucky.

----------------------------------------  
PHEW! That took me forever. Sorry about the 2 day lay off. I got lazy and really didn't feel like writing but I've been reading other stories and gathering inspiration so here's Chapter 11 : ) Hope you like it!

_**  
**_  



	12. Chapter 12

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams : )  
_

After that whole incident, Vince suspended Jeff for 30 days. His reason was because Jeff had broken script and character and also because he attacked one of the Divas. Sam was extremely happy that Vince had seen things her and Chris's way. At the same time she knew how badly Chris had wanted to get his hands on Jeff, but he was just going to have to wait._  
__  
__**-Flashback-**_

_**RAW 03/04/02**_

_Sam and Chris had been waiting for this night for a month. Jeff's suspension was finally up and Chris couldn't wait to get his hands on him. Vince booked a 2-on-1 handicap match for Raw. It was going to be Chris Jericho & Sam Sanders VS Jeff Hardy. Shane McMahon caught up to them before the match and wanted them to do a pre-match interview. No script. Just go.  
"No problem Shane-o! I'm the king of im-prov" Chris smiled.  
Shane pointed them in the direction of Sharmell who was waiting to do the interview.  
They walked over and waited for their cue. When the stage hand pointed to them, she and Chris started to walk by.  
"Jericho! Sam! Do you have anything to say before your handicap match against Jeff Hardy?" Sharmell asked.  
"Yeah Shanaynay..." Chris started.  
"Sharmell" she corrected him.  
"Oh, sorry, Sharmell, I've never been too good with names, anyway as I was saying, Sam and I DO have something to say to Jerk Hardly." Chris said into the camera with a glare in his eyes.  
"For what you did to me and more importantly to MY girlfriend, I'm going to make you wish that you had never EEEEEVER wanted to be a wrestler. I am gonna make you scream! I am gonna make you bleed! I am gonna make you wish you where DEAD!" Chris screamed and looked over at Sam.  
"Jeff, you bastard! You put me in the hospital! You bruised my ribs! You gave me a level 2 concussion! I HATE YOU! I can't wait until this match! I CAN'T WAIT TO WATCH YOU TAP OUT AS MY MAN PUTS YOU IN THE WALLS OF JERICHO! I can not wait!" Sam yelled into the camera._

_Chris put his arm around Sam's shoulder and they walked away, leaving a shocked Sharmell standing there. Sam was telling the truth. She really could not wait for the match._

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Match**_

_Jeff Hardy came out for the match first, the crowd was booing Jeff for the first time in his entire WWF career. Jeff got in the ring and did his poses and then the Y2J Countdown appeared on the Titan-Tron. Sam and Chris walked out from behind the curtain hand in hand. Sam let go of Chris's hand so he could do his own signature pose. Chris grabbed Sam's hand again and they continued down the ramp, both of them was glaring at Jeff as they walked. Chris walked up the steps and put his arms over the ropes and leaned back. He put his leg through the second rope and helped Sam through. They where in the ring, ready to go. Chris wasn't going to let Sam start the match. The bell rang and the match was on. Jeff and Chris locked up and got tangled in the ropes to start the match before breaking it up. Chris slapped Jeff and they traded blows back and forth, brawling. Chris took Jeff down and they continued to brawl and beat on each other.__Chris missed a running splash and landed on the floor outside. Jeff came with a sliding kick and knocked Chris back down. Jeff ran the guard rail and leapt at Chris, but got caught and Chris slammed his head down on the announcers table with a sick thud. Jeff looked to be hurt. Chris brought him into the ring and hit a springboard move and got only a 2 count. Chris dropped Jeff's back over his knee and applied pressure, wearing him down. Jeff raked his eyes but Chris fired back with more punishment. Chris choked Jeff on the ropes, despite the referee's counts. The crowd rallied behind Jeff for a moment and he took Chris down with a running lariat. Jeff and Chris hit a series of counters and Jeff hit a Whisper in the Wind but only got a 2 count. Chris hit a Northern Lights suplex and got a 2 count. Chris went up top and hit a cross body on Jeff but Jeff rolled him in the pin attempt for a 2 count. Chris blocked the Twist of Fate and turned Jeff over and locked in The Walls of Jericho. Jeff struggled for a while before finally tapping out. The bell rang and Chris's music played through out the arena. Sam got into the ring and lifted Jeff up, put her arm around his neck, turned and hooked the other one through and hit a Twist of Fate on him. Chris held him down as Sam climbed up to the top rope to deliver her patented Twisted Whisper Moonsault. After Sam hit the moonsault, she and Chris climbed out of the ring and walked up the ramp holding hands and laughing. They got to the top, kissed and walked behind the curtain.  
__  
_

Sam had felt so free after that match. She felt like she had finally gotten retribution on Jeff for everything he put her through. She had made a vow to herself after that match. She would never speak another word to Jeff Hardy as long as she lived. She broke that vow to herself when she was forced to talk to him during a backstage promo after his WWE return.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sam felt someone throw their arms around her as she came backstage.  
"You where amazing!' Trish smiled.  
"Thanks! I feel so much better now" Sam laughed as her best friend let her go.  
"Chris was really stiff with Jeff, huh?" Trish smiled.  
"Well yeah, but what did you expect? Jeff's done nothing but make my life a living hell!" Sam sighed.  
"I know sweetie... So do you and Chris want to go out for some drinks?" Trish smiled.  
"Uh, I know I do. Chris will probably be game." Sam smiled.  
"Okay. I'll meet you guys back at the hotel! Love you S!" Trish said as she walked down the hall.  
"Love you too T" Sam yelled at her.  
Sam felt so healthy and so free. She just wanted to go get Chris and celebrate, and that's exactly what she did.  
_  
----------------------------------------

I loved Wrestlemania Re-Wind Night! Favorite part had to be Y2J becoming the first ever 8-time Intercontental Champion! I love both Jeff and Jericho but I was rooting for Jericho the whole time : D It's funny that their whole angle started once I started with this story. I fins that kind of funny : )


	13. Chapter 13

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams : )_

_**I'm gonna skip forward a few months. So it's now June 2002.**___

_**-Flashback-  
**_  
_"I'm nervous..." Sam sighed while she and Chris sat in the car.  
"Why? Honey trust me, they aren't scary!" Chris said looking away from the road for a second to look at his nervous girlfriend.  
"Ah. I know babe, I'm just not good at meeting other people's parents that's all." Sam sighed.  
"You'll be fine! My parents are really relaxed! I promise! They're gonna love you!" Chris smiled.  
"I hope..." Sam sighed again.  
Chris laughed as they pulled into the driveway of the house he had specially built for his mother's handicap.  
This was it. After 6 months together, Sam was getting ready to meet the parents of the sexy beast who was pulling her up the driveway. She was so not ready for this!  
_  
_**-Flashback-  
**_  
_"Mom! Dad!" Chris yelled as he and Sam walked into the house.  
"Chris! Chris my boy!" Chris's father, Ted Irvine, said walking into the foyer and giving his son a hug.  
"Hey dad!" Chris said after his dad let him go, "Dad, this is the girl I've been telling you about, this is my girlfriend Sam Sanders" Chris smiled.  
"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! I'm Ted. Chris has told me so much about you!" Chris's father said pulling Sam into a hug.  
"All good things I hope? He's told me a ton about you as well." Sam smiled.  
"Well then I think our conversations will flow smoothly" Ted laughed.  
"Dad, where's Mom?" Chris asked.  
"Oh, I'll get her, she's in the kitchen," he replied.  
"See, that wasn't bad!" Chris whispered in Sam's ear.  
"Mmhmm..." Sam mumbled.  
A few minutes later Ted arrived with Chris's mother Loretta. Loretta was a quadriplegic, she was confined to a wheel chair, but she didn't let that keep her down._

"_Chris! My baby boy! Come here!" She smiled as she was rolled into the room by her ex-husband.  
Chris walked over and leaned over and hugged his mother and gave her a kiss.  
"You must be Sam! Chris speaks very, very highly of you! I'm Loretta; it's a pleasure to meet you!" Loretta said after she finally let Chris go.  
"The pleasure is all mine! Thank you for having me!" Sam smiled.  
"Oh! It's no trouble! I figured if Chris likes you so much, you must be something special!" Loretta smiled at Sam.  
"You just earned me a lot of brownie points Ma, thanks!" Chris laughed.  
"You're very welcome Sweetie, now Ted, let's leave Chris to bring his and Sam's bags up to their room" Loretta said and began to push herself back into the kitchen. "Dinner is in an hour Chris!"  
"Alright! Thank you Mom." Chris said, as he grabbed his bag, he went to grab Sam's bags but she snatched them up first. "I was gonna take those Hun."  
"Well I got there first" Sam laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Ok sneaky. Follow me... to the lion's den." Chris said, trying to be seductive.  
"You're a nerd" Sam laughed and began to follow Chris.  
"But I'm your nerd" Chris looked back laughing.  
"Woo" Sam said with the enthusiasm of a rock.  
"You love me, don't deny it!" Chris laughed.  
"Oh, you caught me, now keep going Lion Heart." Sam chuckled.  
_  
_**-Flashback-**_

"_Dinner was fantastic Ted!" Sam smiled. She got up and help clear the dishes off the table.  
"Thank you Darling. Let me get those." He smiled and went to grab the plates from Sam.  
"Oh, it's okay. I got it" Sam smiled.  
"Are you sure?" Ted smiled.  
"Positive." Sam said and walked into the kitchen, finding Chris in there dressed in full on dish boy attire, complete with a shower cap and an apron.  
Sam couldn't help but start laughing hysterically.  
"Well don't we look adorable?" Sam laughed.  
"You know you find it sexy." Chris winked.  
"Hmm, actually, no, I don't" Sam laughed as Chris pulled his apron off and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and she put down the plates and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Mmm, I love you." Chris whispered.  
"I love you too" Sam giggled.  
"Well isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen Ted?" They heard as Loretta and Ted entered the kitchen.  
"Yes, I believe it is. Son, you'd be a damn fool if you ever let this girl go!" Ted smiled.  
"I know Daddy-o, I know" Chris said smiling at Sam.  
"Well, it's getting late; you two should get some rest. I'm sure you're tired from the flight up here!" Loretta smiled at her son and his girlfriend.  
Ok mom. Good night Dad. Good Night Mom" Chris said and he pulled his shower cap off and walked over gave his mother a hug and he father a hug.  
"Good night Loretta, Good night Ted." Sam said, following Chris's lead and giving both Loretta and Ted hugs before she followed Chris upstairs.  
_

Sam might be one of the few people who actually like their in-laws. Loretta and Ted are two of the sweetest people on the planet! Chris told Sam on their wedding night that his father told Chris that if he broke my heart that Ted would kill him. So needless to say, the Irvine's immediately accepted Sam into their family.

_**-Flashback-  
**_  
_Sam woke up the next morning tangled with both the blankets of Chris's old bed and Chris. Sam tried her best to get out of bed without waking Chris, but she ended up pulling on the wrong blanket and Chris rolled on top of her.  
"Well good morning Gorgeous. A little eager are we?" Chris laughed and rubbed his eyes.  
"No, not really, I just have to pee" Sam smirked and stuck her tongue out. Chris laughed and kissed her forehead and got off of her.  
"Yes! Thank you!" Sam smiled and got up.  
"Chris are you awake?" Ted knocked on the door while Sam was in the bathroom.  
"Yeah..." Chris said as his dad opened the door.  
"Are you decent?" He laughed.  
"Last time I checked I was" Chris laughed.  
Ted walked all the way in and uncovered his eyes.  
"Where's Sam?" Ted asked.  
"Bathroom" Chris answered simply.  
"Oh, well, I wanted to make sure that you two didn't miss your flight to Connecticut in 2 hours" Ted said to his son.  
"Yeah Chris, so start packing your shit" Sam added as she walked out of the bathroom.  
"Well, good morning Miss. Sam" Ted laughed.  
"Good morning to you too Mr. Ted" Sam smiled.  
"Ah, well, I'll see you two downstairs for breakfast whenever you're ready" Ted said as he left the room.  
"Do we really need to go back to work? I really like Canada! It reminds me of Boston." Sam pouted.  
"Yes. Me too. How?" Chris smiled.  
"It's cold, really cold and Canada has awesome sports teams... just like Boston" Sam said with a very smug look on her face.  
"Start packing." Chris laughed and threw some pants into his suitcase._

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Bye guys! Have a safe flight! Sam, it was nice meeting you! I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon." Loretta smiled as Sam and Chris were getting ready to leave.  
"It was nice meeting you too! Chris told me that you would love me, but I was extremely nervous!" Sam smiled.  
"Well you had no reason to be! You're welcome anytime!" Loretta laughed.  
Sam walked over and gave her a hug, Ted had left earlier in the day so Loretta was there to see them off.  
"Bye Mom, I love you" Chris said as he hugged his mother.  
"Bye sweetie! Call me when you get to Connecticut." Loretta said.  
"Ok" Chris answered.  
Sam and Chris got in their rental car and with a few waves to Loretta, they where going back to work._

----------------------------------------

So the last two days have been so stressful. I blame Jeff Hardy's issues for this chapter being really suckish. I keep thinking about it so I'm not focused on anything else hahaha


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N- IM SO SORRY! My internet went KAPUT for like a week. I couldn't get to a computer for 8 days. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it : )**_

I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams : )

After Sam had met Chris's parents, She decided that he should meet her mother. He had already met her father, many, many times before. You see when her mom had just turned 18 she had already had her first child, Ryan, his dad was 18 as well and he never stepped up to take care of Ryan, her sister took her out to a bar just to unwind and they left Ryan with their mother. The WWF was in town and the superstars all decided to go out to a local bar, the same bar Sam's mother and aunt had gone too. Sam's mother had been staring at one of the wrestlers for quite a while; he had finally noticed and walked over to her with his hand outstretched and introduced himself as Shawn Michaels. They got to talking and neither one of them had been drinking, but they just hit it off. Then one thing led to another and the next thing Sam's mom knew... she was pregnant. She had contacted Shawn through the number he had given her and he stepped up and took responsibility. Sam was extremely close to her father. She looked a lot like him; she has his eyes, his nose, his ears and his smile. Her facial features are pretty much the same as Shawn's. She had his dimples and his freckles. Sam just loves her father so much. Back to the relationship between her parents. Sam mother, Lauren, and Shawn dated on and off through the first 16 years of Sam's life. Two years after they broke up, Shawn married Rebecca Curci. Sam never understood why her father married Rebecca. Sam figured if he had been with her mother for so long, then why couldn't they work it out and get married. Rebecca never really treated Sam like a part of her family. Rebecca had Cameron and Cheyenne to worry about never mind Sam. Sam loved her half-brother and her half-sister. They are two of the most respectful kids Sam has ever met (Besides her own kids of course) and would do anything for them. Sam and Rebecca just don't see eye to eye.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_July 2002_**

**_Meeting Mom_**

_"Chris hurry up! My mom's gonna be here any minute, and I think my dad and Rebecca are coming too!" Sam yelled up the stairs at Chris's house. Sam basically lived there now. She moved away from North Carolina and was considering moving in with her dad and Rebecca, when Chris told her she could stay with him.  
"Hold your horses gorgeous! I'm almost done! You just can't rush perfection!" Chris yelled back.  
"Yes, I can, so let's move it Jerky!" Sam laughed, knowing what was gonna come out of her boyfriends mouth next.  
"Don't use my own amazing catchphrases against me JUNIOR!" Chris laughed as he walked down the stairs.  
"So you call that perfection?" Sam smirked.  
"No, I call this rushed perfection!" Chris smirked back.  
God, Sam thought, he has the sexiest smirk.  
"I hate you" She laughed and put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Just as Chris was about to deepen the kiss, doorbell rang. It was her parents and her quote-unquote step-mother.  
"Great timing guys" Sam sighed and walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Hey my sweet baby girl" Shawn smiled and wrapped his arms around his oldest daughter.  
"Hi daddy" Sam smiled as her dad continued to hug her. Even though he had two other kids, Sam was still his favorite kid.  
"Alright Shawn, you have to share her!" She heard her mom say from behind him.  
"Oh, fine! She's all yours!" Shawn laughed and let Sam go and walked into Chris's house.  
"Hi mommy!" Sam smiled as her mom pulled her into a hug.  
"It's about time I get to meet this Chris boy" Lauren laughed.  
"You're gonna love him, think... male version of me" Sam smiled.  
"Honey, that's your father!" Lauren laughed and walked into the house just as Shawn had before.  
"Rebecca" Sam said simply.  
"Samantha" Rebecca replied. She knew how much Sam hated being called Samantha.  
Sam was about to shut the door when she heard another voice.  
"You know you have one more visitor right?"  
"Ryan?" Sam looked at her brother in disbelief.  
"In the flesh" he said and pulled his little sister into a hug. "Uh mom dragged me down here to meet your new boyfriend, she said she needed me here incase your dad gets all overprotective"  
"My dad already knows Chris, so I think we're cool on the overprotective stuff, but still, Ryan I'm so glad you're here! Welcome to Florida" Sam smiled.  
"Thanks. It's nice to be somewhere that's warm all the time!" Ryan laughed.  
"July's in Boston are pretty hot... I know this first hand" Sam laughed.  
"Well, yeah. Are you gonna let me in or what?" Ryan smiled.  
"Oh! Yeah, come on in!" Sam smiled and opened the door wider so her brother could walk through. Sam couldn't believe her brother was here!_

**_-Flashback-_**

_Sam walked into the living room and found Chris and her father in deep conversation, her mother was making small talk with Rebecca and Ryan was examining all of Chris and Sam's wrestling memorabilia. Sam walked over to Ryan and pointed at the largest case on the wall.  
"You see those belts? Well those symbolize the WWF Undisputed Champion, and Chris was the first one" Sam smiled proudly.  
"That's incredible! I haven't really been keeping up with wrestling, the last match I watched was when you won the Women's Title" Ryan smiled.  
"You watched me win the title?" Sam smiled sweetly at her older brother.  
"Of course I did, you're my little sister, I knew how huge that was for you" Ryan said returning the smile.  
"Thanks! Well, if you want to get caught up to speed on the world of the WWF, you need to talk to the man with the long red tipped blond hair" Sam laughed.  
"Yeah, I notice that our mother is eyeing his hair" Ryan laughed.  
"Maybe I should introduce him to you and mom?" Sam suggested.  
"I think that would be fantastic" Ryan smiled.  
"Well then come with me" Sam said grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him over to their mother. "Mom, come with me" she grabbed her mother's hand as well. She led them over to Chris.  
"Sorry to interrupt you're conversation, but Chris I want you to meet my mom and my brother" Sam smiled.  
"You, Gorgeous, are never an interruption, where are they darling?" Chris smiled.  
"Right here" Sam smiled and moved to the side so Chris could see them.  
"Well, I know Sam doesn't get her looks from her father" Chris smiled.  
"Well, aren't you a charmer" Lauren laughed "she actually looks just like her father"  
"I still don't see it" Chris laughed. "I'm Chris"  
"Lauren, my daughter has told me a LOT about you, every time she calls me, it's Chris, Chris Chr.."  
"Mom, he gets it" Sam said.  
"Oh, I like hearing about how much you adore me..." Chris smirked.  
"Shut up, Chris, this is my brother, Ryan" Sam smiled.  
"Hey man, it's nice to meet you" Chris smiled and extended his hand.  
"Nice to meet you too" Ryan smiled and shook Chris's hand.  
They began a conversation so Sam turned to her mother.  
"What do you think?"  
"Oh, honey, he's a keeper. He's sweet as pie, and he's even better looking in person" Lauren laughed.  
"Well, I'm glad you like him. Even if you didn't like, I'd still keep him" Sam joked.  
"I wouldn't blame you" Lauren laughed.  
Sam looked over at Chris and smiled. She loved him. Her family loved him. Everything was falling into place._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

**Chapters will be up more frequently now that my internet is fixed. I'm really sorry about the 10 day layoff again!!**

__


	15. Chapter 15

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams..._

Sam could count the number of real friends she had in the business on two hands. Trish Stratus, Amy "Lita" Dumas, Jason "Christian Cage" Reso, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Ken "Kennedy" Anderson, Ric Flair, and Paul "Triple H" Levesque. Nine people that she can call her real friends. There was of course Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit, she would never forget them. Especially Eddie! Eddie had told Sam that he didn't know why, but he always thought that she was gonna marry Chris Irvine. He said he couldn't explain it, it was just a feeling he had. Eddie had pulled Sam aside at her wedding reception and simply said "I told you so!" Eddie was always the one to say that. That was part of the reason he and Sam where so close, Eddie was always the joker. Eddie always joked with Chris, saying that if he was younger and better looking, he would steal Sam away from him. Sam just loved Eddie. He was just a big teddy bear. Sam has so many memories of Eddie. One in particular, that she holds dear to her heart.

__

**-Flashback-**

"MAMACITA!" Sam heard Eddie yell down the hallway. She was on her way to catering when she heard him.  
"PAPI!" Sam yelled back at Eddie.  
Eddie was jogging down the hall towards Sam. He finally reached her and picked her and spun her around.  
"How are Mami?" Eddie smiled.  
"I'm fantastic Eddie!" Sam smirked.  
"I've heard from Benoit that you and Irvine have got a little thing going on... true or not?" Eddie chuckled.  
"Umm, true!" Sam giggled. A giant smile spread across Eddie's face.  
"I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE MEANT TO BE!" Eddie yelled!  
"Calm down Latino Heat" Sam said, laughing at Eddie's reaction.  
"I'm gonna make a proclamation right now... You are going to marry Chris Irvine. I don't know why I know this. I just do, you're gonna marry him" Eddie said flashing that charming latino smile of his.  
"Alright Eddo, whatever you say..." Sam trailed off.  
"You'll seeeeee" Eddie said in a sing song voice.  
"Mmhmm... Hey you want to head to catering with me. I'm fucking starving!" Sam laughed.  
"Oh yeah... Mamacita, I'd follow you anywhere." Eddie smiled.  
"Eddie... I have a boyfriend" Sam giggled.  
"I know Mami, but that doesn't mean I can't be charming! You know you can't resist my Latino charm!" Eddie smirked.  
"Yeah, watch me." Sam laughed and started walking away.  
"MAMIIII!! WAIIIIIT UUUUUP!!" Eddie yelled running after her.

Eddie was an amazing man. Sam loved him to death. Sam was brought back to reality when her sons jumped up on her bed. "Mommy, Ash stole my Uncle Randy action figure!" Aiden whined. "Ash Moore Irvine, give your brother back his action figure!" Sam sighed. "But Mommy, Aiden stole my Grandpa Shawn action figure first!" Ash whined. "Ok. Aiden Matthew Irvine, give your brother back his action figure first, then Ash, you give Aiden his... Ok?" Sam said. "Yes Mommy." Ash and Aiden said together. "Good, now go share!" Sam laughed, lightly kicking the boys in their butts. "What kind of mother kicks their sons? Tisk tisk Samantha!" Chris laughed as he walked back into the bedroom. "Shut up Christopher" Sam laughed. Sam was standing and Chris started towards her, with a devious look on his face. "Christopher Keith Irvine, don't you dare" Sam giggled. "Don't I dare what?" Chris asked innocently. "You know what I'm talking about" Sam said. "You mean... this?" Chris said and picked Sam up, threw her over his shoulder and dropped her down on their bed, he looked at her for a minute, he inched his face closer to hers, their lips where about to meet when... "You asshole, st-stop tick-tickling me! Ch-Ch-Chris! Nooooo! Ahh! I ha-hate yo-you!" Sam laughed. Chris just kept tickling her. Sam knew what she had to do to make him stop. She took a handful of what was left of his hair, and pulled his head down to hers and crashed her lips into his. "You always know who to make me stop huh?" Chris smiled after they broke the kiss. "Mmhmm" Sam giggled. "Well, then maybe I should tickle you more often huh?" Chris laughed and laid down next to his wife. "No, because I'll kill you in your sleep" Sam smirked. "No you wouldn't, you'd miss my sexy face to much!" Chris laughed and licked his lips. "True, true! I would miss waking up to you every morning...Jerky" Sam said and stuck her tongue out. "You're lucky I love you Mrs. Irvine" Chris laughed. "Really? I'm quite mad at you... being pregnant once is bad, but twice is just torture!" Sam laughed. "Hey, you know, back in the 90's and early 2000's, hell even now, women would've killed to be carrying my "JeriSpawns" so to speak" Chris smirked, channeling Chris Jericho. "You're a nerd. I feel bad for the world. I mean, there's already two "JeriSpawns" and now there's gonna be one more. Jeez." Sam teased. "Oh shut up you, you know you love mothering my babies" Chris laughed. "I know. I love our babies" Sam laughed. "I love you" Chris smiled, placing a light kiss on Sam's lips. "I love you too" Sam giggled.

--  
Just a short little filler chapter. I really do miss Eddie... he was such an incrediable person and wrestler!

I'M SO EXCITED FOR WRESTLEMANIA!! I really hope Jericho wins Money in the Bank. I'm rooting for Jericho, Kennedy and CM Punk!! But mostly for Jericho : P


	16. Chapter 16

_  
This is my Flair Fiction Tribute; I wanted to show my admiration for the Naitch. So I figured this would be the best way to do it!_

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams..._

Being Shawn Michaels' kid definitely has its advantages. For instance, Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H, is like Sam's second father and Ric Flair... Ric Flair was like Sam's grandfather. Sam even calls Ric "Papa" and her son's do as well. Sam had Ric on her mind, because today, March 30, 2008, was the last day of Ric Flair's career. Shawn had called Sam about and two hours after the Hall Of Fame, with the news.

_"Sam, it's done. He's done"_

Sam cried as her father told her how the match was going to go. Sam had crawled into bed, with tears still streaming down her face and turned to face her husband.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chris asked, with concern in his voice.

"Ric is gonna lose tomorrow night"

Chris didn't say anything, but Sam could've swore that she heard a light sob from her husband.

Sam blinked away her tears as she remembered the events of last night. The Hall Of Fame was amazing. Sam remembered The Rock taking shots at Chris' hair and laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked sitting up, and sitting criss-crossed next to Sam on their bed.

"I'm just remembering how Dwayne called you a twelve year-old boy last night." Sam giggled.

"Ah shut up... I'm still sexy, I'm a sexy twelve year-old boy" Chris smiled, "Are you gonna be okay tonight? I mean I've got Money in the Bank tonight and Ric..."

"I'm gonna be fine, Chris. Don't worry about it. I'm gonna be at ring side for Money in the Bank anyway, I'm guest commentating" Sam smiled.

"Okay, just don't get involved. You're pregnant, and I don't want anything to happen to the baby, more importantly, you." Chris smiled and pulled his wife closer to him.

Sam laid her head on Chris' chest and let her thought's take over.

**_-Seven Hours Later-_**

Sam had been looking for the right room for 20 minutes when she finally found it.

**RIC FLAIR**

Sam knocked on the door.

"Come on in"

Sam opened the door and found Ric sitting with Hunter and her father.

"Sam!" Ric smiled and rushed over to pull Sam into a tight embrace.

"Hi Papa" Sam smiled weakly.

"What's wrong Sweetpea?" Ric asked.

"I don't want you to go" Sam all of a sudden lost it and began to sob as Ric held her.

Ric put both his hands on the sides of Sam's face. He looked her in the eyes and wiped her tears away.

"I don't want me to go either, but honey, it's time for me to go. I've been here 36 years, 36 long, amazing, spectacular years! I couldn't go out at a better time Sam" Ric said, trying to stop the tears the where forming in his eyes.

"I-I kno-know, it's ju-just I lo-love you s-so mu-much!" Sam continued sobbing.

"I love you too Samantha Marie, I always will!" Ric said hugging Sam again before Shawn came over.

"Ric, I'll take over for you"

Ric nodded, kissed Sam's forehead and sat back down with Hunter.

"Sam, I know this is hard for you, but it's just as hard for me, we both need to put on a strong front and get through this together, I don't want to do this, but I have too"

Sam just nodded her head before giving her dad a hug.

"I know, I love you daddy"

Shawn smiled at his daughter.

"I love you too."

"Hey! I get no love?" Hunter said, with a mocked look of hurt on his face.

"Nope. None" Sam laughed.

She walked over and gave Hunter a hug.

"Happy now, you big oaf" Sam laughed.

"Yeah" Hunter smiled.

"Good. I'm gonna go find my husband now." Sam laughed "I love you guys, Ric, I'll come back before your match okay?"

"Okay"

And with that Sam walked out of Ric's locker room.

_**-Three and a Half Hours Later-**_

"Shawn Michaels with the sweet chin music, is this it... It is. Ric Flair's career is over!"

Sam had been crying through the whole match. Chris had just held her in his arms while she sobbed. He had been fighting tears, determined to keep a strong front for his wife.

"Shh, baby, it's okay, look, he's okay" Chris consoled her.

"We need to go to the curtain, I need to see him" Sam said sitting up, grabbing Chris' hand and running out the door.

They had just gotten to the gorilla when the applause started. Every WWE superstar, and even some TNA guys, where packed in there, showing their respect for Ric. Ric had tears streaming down his face as he thanked everyone. He had been going through the crowd, giving hugs, shaking hands and whatnot when he got to Sam. Sam threw her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Thank you Papa. I love you."

* * *

There it is. My Ric Flair tribute. Diamonds are forever and so is Ric Flair! I decided that Sam would call Ric "Papa" because of Shawn's close friendship with Naitch. I'm gonna miss him stylin' and profilin' every week on RAW!!

Also: HAPPY 28TH BIRTHDAY TO RANDY ORTON!!


	17. Chapter 17

_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams..._

_A/N- I'm not sticking to the real storylines in the second flashback, I know E&C "broke up" but that'll come later!_

Best part of Wrestlemania being in Orlando: Tampa is only an hour and a half away! No need for a hotel! No need to obey the "rules" that Vince had forced upon the WWE Superstars. Those "rules" where basically all ways of saying "Stay away from the TNA Superstars" and there was no way in hell that Sam was gonna obey those rules. It was times like that when Sam's ego really showed itself. She's not a complete bitch when her ego comes to life, only a half bitch! Sam broke the rules. Sam broke the rules knowing that she wouldn't get in trouble. Sam went to TNA's live show. Yeah sure, that guy who plays Rorrie McAlister got in trouble, but Sam didn't. She's Shawn Michaels' daughter and she's Chris Jericho's wife. Sam is wrestling royalty basically.

"Ok, my ego is way inflated" Sam said out loud, to no one.

"Chris!" Sam yelled.

"What darling?" Chris yelled from his office.

Sam decided she really didn't want to yell so she got up and walked into Chris' office.

"Do I have a big ego?" She asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes you do, am I done answering questions?" Chris said, not looking away from his laptop.

"Boo, you suck!" Sam pouted and walked away.

Sam wanted to do something today, she didn't want to sit at home and watch Chris do work all day. He had to do some promo stuff for Fozzy and he had a signing for WWE. Sam was bored, really bored. Sam walked upstairs to her own office and looked out the window.

"JAY!" Sam said as she saw her buddy walking his dog. Sam wasn't gonna be bored much longer.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Sam snuck up behind the blonde, whose back was turned to her._

_"Guess who..." Sam said putting her hands over the blonde's eyes.  
_**  
**_"Sam! What the hell are you doing here? Vince is gonna murder you!" Jay said in a panicked voice._

"Don't worry Jet Plane! I'm invincible! Plus," Sam started to whisper "you know who my dad is"

_"I know, but if they show you on TV..." Jay sighed._

_"I got it covered! I've got sunglasses and a hoodie; I'm even wearing a Christian Cage t-shirt! I look like a fan!" Sam smiled._

_"Alright, well who do you want to go visit first?" Jay laughed._

_"Weeeell, you first! Then Terry(A/N- Rhino) then Kurt, then AJ, then Booker and Sharmell, and then Jamie (A/N- Velvet Sky) and then uhm, TOMKO!" Sam finished as Tyson Tomko came over to Jay and Sam._

_"SAM! Wow! What are you doing here?" Tomko said as he pulled Sam into a hug "And, Oh my God, you're pregnant again!"_

_"I'm here to visit you guys, and yeah, Chris just can't get enough of me" Sam winked._

_"Well, in that case, how is that little bastard?" Tomko laughed._

_"No, no, Jay is a little bastard, CLB anyone?" Sam laughed "and Chris is wonderful, he's really happy to be wrestling again, he really missed it you know."_

_"Yeah, well, I hate to cut this short, but I've got to go talk to AJ about our match, but I'll tell AJ you're here ok?" Tomko smiled._

_"Yes sir!" Sam smiled back and with that Tomko left_

_"HEY! How many times have I told you not to call me CLB?" Jay said finally._

_"Welcome back to reality asshole" Sam laughed and stuck her tongue out at him._

_"Bitch"_

_"Slut"_

_"I love you bub"_

_"I love you too Jet Plane"_

Sam opened her window and screamed down to the street.

"JASON RESO!"

"SAMANTHA IRVINE, how may I help you?" Jay yelled back.

"Make me unbored, please!" Sam yelled.

"Can you come down here so we don't have to yell at each other" Jay yelled

"Yes sir, I'll be down in a minute" Sam yelled.

Sam ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Jet Plane, I'm so bored. The kids are with my dad and Rebecca and Chris is sitting in his office and it's not like he has any time to hang with me, because he just has to do promo stuff for Fozzy and then he's got a stupid WWE appearance and I have nothing to do!" Sam vented.

"Well, I'll take you shopping or something... on one condition..." Jay smiled.

"And that would be..."

"Get me into Raw tonight, so I can say thank you to Ric" Jay smiled.

"Consider it done, can we go now?" Sam said really fast.

"Are you really gonna go out dressed like that?" Jay laughed.

Sam looked down. She was wearing a pair of Chris' boxers and an old Y2J jersey.

"Oops, no, I'll go get changed, and you can go bring your dog home and come back here in like 5 minutes ok!" Sam smiled.

"Yes boss" Jay laughed.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and walked back into her house. Sam got upstairs and went through her maternity closet.

"I hate maternity clothes." Sam mumbled.

She finally picked out what she was going to wear, she took a pair of her black maternity jeans and she stole one of Chris' new Save Us Y2J shirts and put on her Chucks. Sam was pleased with how she looked and was going to go tell Chris were she was going when she felt two arm's wrap around her pregnant waist.

"Where are you going looking so pretty?" Chris said in her ear.

"Shopping with Jay, because you're all busy and stuff!" Sam giggled and turned around so she was face to face with Chris "What's it to ya?"

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come with me for the signing, but I guess not huh?" Chris sighed.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, you missed your shot to hang with this sexy thing all day" Sam laughed.

"Damn!"

"Ok Ron Simmons."

"Shut up"

"Make me!"

"Alright I will"

And with that Chris crashed his lips into hers, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Ahem, am I interrupting?" Sam heard from the doorway.

Sam and Chris pulled away from each other.

"Yes" Chris pouted.

"Sorry man, but I've come to steal your lady away" Jay laughed.

"Yeah, be careful with her, she likes to spend money, and if she runs out of her own, she spend yours... so don't say I didn't warn you!" Chris smirked.

"If you weren't so damn sexy I'd kill you." Sam glared at her husband

"Too bad I'm so sexy!" Chris continued to smirk.

"Jet Plane, lets go before his ego gets even more gigantic" Sam laughed pulling Jay out the door.

"Go easy on him Samantha!" Chris yelled after them.

**_-Flashback-_**

_September 2002"You see, big brothers, I only associate myself with CHAMPIONS! And you two, are NOT champions! Chris Jericho...Chris Jericho is a CHAMPION!" Sam Sanders was yelling at Edge and Christian in the center of the ring._**  
**  
_"More like a Chumpion" Edge said_

_"Totally! Little Sis, you see if you weren't so busy whoring around with Jericho, and in all likelihood, half the locker room, you would see that we are champions! But what's more important is that you're becoming exactly what your lover has so lovingly dubbed Stephanie McMahon: A Filthy..." Christian said._

_"Dirty"_

_"Disgusting"_

_"Brutal"_

_"Bottom Feeding"_

_"Trash bag"_

_"HO" They finished together.  
_

_**BREAK THE WALLS DOWN**  
_

_Chris' music blasted through arena._

_"You two assclowns better watch what you say to my queen, and if you don't I'll personally kick both of your stupid asses" Chris said as he walked down the ramp._

_"Well, Jericho, we where only being honest, but it you want to make this into a fight, then you're totally on!" Edge said._

_"Yeah! We'll see you in the ring in a little bit. Later... chumpstain!" Christian laughed and E&C jumped out of the ring, leaving an extremely pissed off Sam Sanders and an equally pissed off Chris Jericho inside._

After four hours of shopping, Sam was finally done, and Jay, well Jay had been done two and a half hours ago.

"I'm done" Sam announced.

"It's about damn time!" Jay mumbled.

"Oh shut up, I had to pick up my gift for Ric, I'm giving it to him during his farewell ceremony tonight" Sam said.

"Well, what is it?" Jay asked trying to grab the box out of Sam's hand.

"Hold on, I'll show you" Sam said.

Sam put her other bags down and opened the box.

"Holy shit! Sam! How much did that cost?" Jay practically yelled.

"About 2500, but it was so worth it in the end, don't cha think?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah! He's gonna love it!" Jay laughed.

"He better, its custom made!" Sam laughed.

Sam looked at it closely again. It was perfect. A sold gold ring with the word "NAITCH" engraved across it with diamonds inside every letter.

"Come on, we need to go get ready for Raw" Sam smiled.

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEE! Another one down! The next chapter will have more flashbacks. The next flashback is a pivotal moment in Sam and Chris' relationship. It's gonna change everything!

That's all I'll give you.

Did anyone else (that watched TNA tonight) want a TEAM CAGE shirt? I do : )


	18. Chapter 18

**_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams..._**

This was it. Sam could hear Ric in the ring.

"I've had the greatest career in the history of Professional Wrestling!"

Sam couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Sam felt a hand clasp her shoulder. Sam looked behind her and saw Hunter.

"It's gonna be okay Sam. Wish me luck!" Hunter smiled and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Luck" Sam mumbled into Hunters' chest.

"**IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME**" blasted through the arena and Hunter walked out from behind the curtain and began to speak. He had thanked Ric and began to introduce the other guys who wanted to say thank you to Ric. Then finally...

"**BREAK THE WALLS DOWN**"

"Chris Jericho and, Ric, the beautiful lady needs no introduction." Hunter said into the mic.

Sam and Chris made their way to the ring. Sam was bawling her eyes out at this point. Chris got in the ring first and Ric pulled him into a hug. Once he let go of Chris, Ric looked at Sam, and tears began to fill up in his eyes again.

"Papa" Sam said before throwing her arms around Ric's neck.

Ric held her there and they both cried as the crowd exploded with cheers. Sam let go of Ric and asked Hunter for his mic.

"Well, Hunter drew the short straw so he had to introduce all the guys" Sam laughed "but Ric, I'm out here to thank you for everything you've done for me, everything you've given me and more importantly everything you've taught me. Your never wavering patience, love and support of me has helped make me who I am today and I can't thank you enough! So to show you how much I love and cherish you I got you a little sumthin sumthin"

Sam pulled the box out of her pocket and handed it to Ric. He opened it and began to cry again. He put his new ring on and grabbed Sam and hugged her again. He finally let her go and Sam said

"Thank You Papa" and gave him a peck on the lips and went to join her husband behind Ric.

After Ric's family joined everyone else in the ring, Sam heard the music she had grown to recognize by just hearing one note of it...

"**OH, OH SHAWN!**"

Sam smiled through her tears as her dad walked down the ramp, into the ring, and straight into Ric's arms. That just made Sam cry even harder. She knew she looked like a huge cry baby, but she really didn't care right at this moment. Right now it was all about Ric. Tonight was Ric's night! Sam had made sure of that, just like he had for her 5 years ago.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Trish, I've done nothing but throw up for the past three days! There is no way in hell I'm going out clubbing tonight" Sam sighed into her phone.

_"But Sam" Trish started_

_"No, buts! I'm not going out!" Sam said, getting a little aggravated._

_"Fine! Then I'm coming over there and hanging out with you, I love Amy and everything, but she's not half as fun as you" Trish laughed._

_"Ok Trisha, I'll see you in a few" Sam said and hung up the phone as her hotel room door opened._

_"Hey. I got you some things for your stomach" Ric smiled as he and Hunter carried bags into Sam's room._

_Sam was alone in her room tonight. Chris had gone out with her dad for the night, which Sam found strange, but she had more important things to worry about. She needed to figure out why she was so sick all of a sudden._

_"I'M HERE!" Trish announced as she walked into Sam's hotel room, with her bags in hand._

_"Hey Trisha, come help me sort through the stuff Ric and Hunter brought me" Sam laughed._

_"Ok"_

_They where going through the bags when Trish suddenly gasped._

_"OH MY GOD"_

_"What?" Sam asked._

_"They bought you a pregnancy test" Trish gasped._

_"WHAT! Let me see it!" Sam yelled._

_Trish handed the box over to her._

_"Oh my god... RIC! PAUL!" Sam screamed._

_"Oh we're in trouble, she never calls me Paul unless we're in trouble" Paul laughed._

_"What's the matter darlin" Ric asked as he and Hunter entered the kitchen part of the hotel room._

_"YOU BOUGHT ME A PREGNANCY TEST!" Sam yelled._

_"Well, yeah, to be honest, we talked to the pharmacist and he said that you have all the symptoms of pregnancy" Hunter smiled._

_"No, no, no, no! Not right now! No! Oh God" Sam paced the kitchen yelling._

_"Sam just take the test and see" Trish told her._

_"Fine! But if it doesn't come back negative, I'll kill all three of you" Sam warned before grabbing the test and heading for the bathroom._

**_Twenty Minutes Later_**

_"Trish, I can't look, you do it" Sam pleaded as she and Trish stood in front of the bathroom door._

_"NO WAY! You do it. I'll look with you ok?" Trish said._

_"Ok" Sam said and opened the door._

_They walked over to the counter. Sam closed her eyes picked up the test and opened them._

_"What's a smiley face mean?" She asked Trish._

_Trish grabbed the box and looked at the instructions._

_"Uhhhh, smiley face, smiley face... AH! If screen shows a Smiley Face that means the result is positive...OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Trish screamed._

_"No! NO! OH MY GOD! Chris is gonna kill me! No! Never mind Chris, my DAD is gonna murder me!" Sam yelled._

_Hunter and Ric heard all the commotion and walked into the bathroom._

_"What's the verdict, Trish?" Hunter smiled._

_"She's pregnant" Trish beamed._

_"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDPA!" Hunter yelled and picked Sam up and twirled her._

_"Hunter, you're not gonna be a grandpa, my dad is, you'll be Uncle Hunter" Sam giggled. Hunter had cheered her up a ton._

_"I don't think I want to tell Chris yet, he's gonna be pissed" Sam sighed._

_"How could he be pissed? He got the most beautiful girl on this planet pregnant! Men would kill to be the father of your children Samantha!" Ric laughed._

_"I guess you're right." Sam smiled._

_"Are you excited now?" Trish laughed._

_"Yeah, now I'm excited!" Sam giggled and hugged her best friend._

"What are you thinking about?" Chris whispered in her ear as the ramp filled with the entire WWE Roster.

"Just some of my favorite memories of Ric" Sam smiled at her husband.

That's when Sam made a bold decision; Sam got out of the ring and stood in front of the Superstars. Sam hugged Matt, then Adam (the crowd popped huge for that), then Phil, The Big Show (who lifted her off her feet), then she got to Randy. She and Randy had been put in a storyline months ago where they were mortal enemies. They where supposed to hate each other. But not tonight. Tonight was Ric's night and Sam wanted to make it special, so Sam looked at Randy for a few moments, before she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. The crowd was stunned as she let go of Randy and Randy just kissed her on the forehead. Sam had made the night just a little bit more memorable for both Ric and all of the WWE fans in the arena and watching at home.

* * *

Okayyyyyyyy so next chapter... Sam tells Chris, and he's got a surprise of his own : )


	19. Chapter 19

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

"Chris! The baby is kicking!" Sam giggled.

They had just gotten back to Tampa after picking Ash and Aiden up from Rebecca, as she had brought them to Raw for Ric's ceremony.

"Really!" Chris asked as his face lit up.

"Yeah!" Sam laughed as Chris put his hand on her stomach. He had the biggest smile on his face, which put the biggest one on hers.

"I can't wait for our new baby... only 4 more months" Chris smiled.

"I know... I'm excited. I love taking care of babies" Sam giggled.

Sam laid her head on Chris' chest and slowly fell asleep.

**_-Flashback- _**

_"Babe, I'm back" Chris said as he walked into his and Sam's hotel room._

Chris laughed as he took in the scene in front of him. Sam and Trish were passed out on the bed, Hunter was sleeping on the couch, with one of his arms and legs hanging off the side, snoring and Ric had fallen asleep in the armchair. Chris chuckled as he walked over to the bed where Sam was sleeping and shook her a little.

_"Baby... wake up" Chris whispered._

_"Hey" Sam murmured. She was barely awake._

_"Honey, come on wake all the way up" Chris laughed._

_"Ok, fine. I'm awake! How may I help you?" Sam sighed as she sat up. Chris was the last person she wanted to see right now._

_"Well, can you kick the rat pack out so we can spend some time together...alone" Chris winked._

_Sam turned away with a look of sheer panic on her face. There was no way in hell she was ever going to have sex with Christopher Keith Irvine for the rest of her life! Okay, she was lying to herself; he's gorgeous..._

_"Okay..." Sam said before turning to look at Trish "Trishy, wake up, Chris is kicking you out"_

_"Well, he's an asshole" Trish mumbled into her pillow._

_"I heard that!" Chris laughed._

_"Good! Sam I'll call you tomorrow" Trish said and she pulled Sam into a hug and whispered into her ear "tell him and let me know how it goes okay?"_

_"Ok" Sam whispered back before pulling away from Trish's hug._

_Trish collected her things and waved to them before leaving to go back to her and Amy's hotel room. Sam threw a towel at Hunter which woke him up in a heartbeat._

_"WHO'S THERE?" He yelled._

_"You're an idiot" Sam laughed. Her laugh woke up Ric who laughed when he saw Chris was back._

_"I almost forgot this was your room too, Champ" Ric laughed._

_"Ha. Yeah, but I'm kicking you guys out alright? I wanna spend some time with my lady, if you guys don't mind" Chris smiled._

_"Oh, no of course not" Hunter laughed._

_"We'll just be going now, Hunter come on" Ric said and walked out the door with Hunter in toe._

_As soon as the door closed, Chris locked it. He turned around and walked over to Sam who was looking out at the balcony. Chris walked over to the balcony and opened the doors._

_"Ladies first" He smiled and held the door open for her._

_"Thank you sir" Sam laughed and curtseyed before walking on to the balcony._

_"It's gorgeous out here" Sam sighed._

_"Not nearly as gorgeous as you baby" Chris smiled._

_The word "baby" caused Sam to lock up. Chris noticed and turned to her._

_"What's the matter Sam?" Chris asked her._

_"Chris, I found out what's wrong with me, I mean, why I've been getting sick so much lately" Sam sighed her voice was shaky and nervous._

_"What's going on then?" Chris asked, his voice was full of concern._

_"Chris...I...I-I'm...I'm...preg-pregnant" Sam spat out._

_Chris just looked at her. Shock etched on his face. Sam looked at him uncertainly. She didn't know what to expect. She certainly didn't expect what came out of his mouth._

_"Marry me"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I said, marry me. Sam, we're having a baby! This is incredible! I spent all day with your dad trying to prove to him that I was worthy enough to ask you to marry me! So, Samantha Marie Hickenbottom slash Michaels slash Sanders..." Chris got down on one knee "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a gorgeous diamond ring with a platinum band propped up inside of it._

_"Chris! Oh my God! I don't know what to say" Sam said placing her hand over her mouth._

_"Yes would be good" Chris laughed._

_"YES!"_

_Chris stood up and slid the ring onto Sam's finger before pulling her into the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced._

_"You know, usually after couples get engaged they have sex, but I think in our case we've obviously have had enough sex to last us 9 months" Chris laughed._

_"Are you sure you're ok with the whole baby thing..." Sam said._

_"Of course I am! Sam, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you! I mean that more than anything! I'm overjoyed that you're having my baby... I wouldn't want you to be having anyone else's" Chris smiled at his new fiancée._

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too Sam"_

"Hun, have you thought of any names?" Chris asked as he played with Sam's hair.

"Well, I was thinking we could stick with the whole A.M.I thing we've got going on. You know First name starts with an A and the middle name an M, like Aid and Ash." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, I'm ruling one name out now... Ashley, I'll get confused." Chris laughed.

"Damn... I'm kidding. No Ashley, ok. How about if it's a girl, Allie and if it's a boy, Alex?" Sam suggested.

"Hmmm... I like it. If you get to pick first name then I get middle name!" Chris whined.

"Fine, but they need to start with an M" Sam laughed.

"I'll think of something" Chris assured her.

Sam laughed and laid her head back down on Chris' chest.

* * *

Awwww! Hahaha. So in the next chapter, we have the rest of the WWE Roster finding out about Sam and Chris' engagement and baby... and lets just say that there's one superstar in particular who's not to happy about it.


	20. Chapter 20

_**  
I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

Sam woke up and felt like something was missing. She felt around the bed and found that Chris was gone. Sam sat up and looked around their room. No Chris. Sam got up and walked into his office across the hall. No Chris. She walked into the boy's room, they where still sleeping. No Chris. Sam went downstairs and checked the living, dining, and family rooms. No Chris. She went into the kitchen. No Chris. She went upstairs to where her office was. No Chris. There was only one room left in their house that he could possibly be in. Chris had barred her from the room, but she was almost certain he was in there. Sam walked out of her office and knocked on the door directly opposite of it. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Sam opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes. Chris was passed out on the floor of the most gorgeous nursery she had ever seen. He was covered in purple paint. He had obviously been working on this for awhile. Sam walked into the room and looked around. Chris had put up some pictures around the room. He put up one of Sam and Chris on their wedding day, well, the reception. They had cake all over their faces.

"Great," Sam thought "The kids gonna know how much of a mess its dad is"

He put another one of them up, but this one had their parents in it. Sam, Chris, Shawn, Lauren, and Ted (Loretta couldn't make the trip down to Florida) where all on a boat, in the Pacific Ocean. They all had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"That was an awesome day" Sam whispered.

She continued looking around the room. She saw another picture Chris had hung. It was of her, Chris, Aiden and Ash all inside of a WWE ring. Sam had Aiden up on her shoulders, like she was going to give him an FU. Chris had Ash in a headlock. It was an adorable picture. Sam was drawn away from the picture when she heard her husband stir behind her.

"Sam...SAM! GET OUT! You're not supposed to see this yet." Chris half shouted half mumbled.

"Awh, Baby, I love it already though" Sam laughed and walked over to where Chris was just getting up.

She laughed as she looked at him. He looked at her quizzically.

"What? Do I have dried up drool on my face or something?" Chris asked rubbing his face.

"Ew. No, you have little specks of purple paint on your face" Sam laughed.

She licked her finger and wiped the paint off his face.

"Thanks" He laughed.

"You're welcome, but baby, I should be thanking you, this is incredible" Sam smiled.

"Anything for you Gorgeous" Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and kissed her.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Sam had woken up before Chris the morning after they both shocked the hell out of each other. She had been staring at her engagement ring for a good twenty minutes before Chris woke up_****

_"I'm guessing you love the ring" Chris laughed softly._

_"Good morning, and yes I love it." Sam smiled._

_"You better, that thing cost me an arm and a leg" Chris laughed._

_"Really?" Sam asked._

_"I'm not telling you how much I spent on it so don't even try it" Chris laughed._

_"Fine." Sam fake pouted._

_"Dork. It's Monday, huh?" Chris smiled._

_"Unfortunately" Sam laughed._

_"Are we telling everyone today?" Chris smiled._

_"Yeah, I guess, but I think there's a few people we need to tell first" Sam said._

_"Like?" Chris asked._

_"Well, my dad, my mom, my brother, your mom, your dad, Trish, Amy, Matt, Ric, Hunter, Jay and Adam." Sam said._

_"Oh... Yeah." Chris laughed._

_Sam sat up and grabbed her cell phone._

_"Who are you calling?" Chris asked._

_"TRISH!" Sam giggled._

_**-RAW-**_

Sam and Chris walked into catering hand in hand. They saw Trish, Amy, Matt, Adam and Jay all sitting at one table, so they walked over to them.

_"Hey mommy" Trish giggled._

_"Shut up" Sam laughed._

_"Okay, how about, soon to be, Mrs. Irvine?" Amy laughed._

_"Both of you... shut up" Sam blushed and sat down next to Jay._

_"So, Mommy, when are you two getting married?" Jay asked after Sam had laid her head on his shoulder._

_"Jay, we just got engaged last night! We haven't even discussed it." Sam smacked him in the back of the head._

_"Jeez, just asking" Jay laughed._

_They all sat and talked about the wedding and the baby for awhile when Chris said,_

_"Sam, I think the whole roster's in here..."_

_"Well then, let's do it"_

_Sam and Chris stood up. They walked into the front of the room and Sam yelled,_

_"ATTENTION ASSCLOWNS!"_

_Everyone's head turned towards them. There where a few HEY's but everyone was listening to them._

_"We have something we want to tell all of you." Chris started._

_"Now, I know this is going to make Eddie Guerrero one happy Latino... Chris and I are getting married!" Sam announced._

_The room exploded with congratulations and Sam was being pulled into hugs and Chris was getting "Man hugs"_

_"THAT'S NOT THE ONLY NEWS WE HAVE!" Sam yelled over all the noise._

_Everyone got silent once again as Chris spoke._

_"Sam's pregnant."_

_It was like Déjà vu. Congratulations, Hugs and Man Hugs galore!_

-_**An Hour Later-**_

"Hey Matty" Sam greeted him as he walked into her and Chris' locker room.

_"Hey" he replied. He seemed upset about something._

_"What's wrong man?" Chris asked him._

_"It's Jeff, man. He's flipping out." Matt sighed sitting on the bench._

_"Why?" Sam asked._

_"I made the mistake of telling him about you guys' big news so he got all pissed off and started throwing shit around the locker room and screaming and shit" Matt explained._

_"He seriously needs to get the fuck over it" Chris said, anger laced his voice._

_"Tell me about it." Matt sighed._

_"Uhm, Chris, Matt. Jeff's in the ring" Sam said._

_"What? He doesn't have a match tonight!" Matt yelled._

_"Well, maybe there was a change in plans" Sam suggested._

_They waited for someone else's music to hit, but it never did. Jeff asked for a microphone._

_"What the hell is he doing?" Chris asked._

_"The hell if I know" Matt said._

_They turned their attention back to the TV as Jeff spoke._

_"Well, well, well. I'm pretty sure you all haven't heard the wonderful news... You see. Sam Sanders, you all know her right?, I figured. How about Chris Jericho? Yeah, ya'll know all about the both of them. You also know how they are just SO in love, right? Yeah. Well, they are so much in love, that Jericho has asked Sam to marry him, how sweet! Actually, it makes me want to vomit! JERICHO STOLE SAM FROM ME! YOU ALL KNOW IT! SHE'S A SLUT, NOTHING MORE!" Jeff screamed._

**"OH, OH SHAWN!" **blasted through the arena as Shawn made his way down the ramp, microphone in hand.

_"Jeff, you better watch what you say about Sam" Shawn said through gritted teeth._

_"Look everyone! It's the sluts' daddy! Shawn Michaels everyone! HBK!" Jeff said._

_"Watch it Hardy!" Shawn warned._

_"Well, Shawn, you did interrupt me. I wasn't finished telling the fans the rest of the exciting news, so if you don't mind, I'd like to continue" Jeff sneered._

_"Well it's too bad for you, that I do mind!" Shawn yelled._

_"Shawn, tell me, why don't you want the world to know that you're going to be a grandfather? Afraid it'll show your age?" Jeff smirked._

_He had done it. Shawn attacked him. Shawn was beating the hell out of Jeff, when Jay and Adam hit the ring to pull them apart, but instead of holding Shawn back, Adam and Jay started to beat on Jeff with him._

_Sam was sobbing in the locker room as she watched the scene unfold. Jeff Hardy...Jeff Hardy was dead to her._

* * *

BAD JEFFRO! Alright, next chapter we will see the aftermath of Jeff's announcement...


	21. Chapter 21

**_I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams..._**

Sam was getting ready to head to the arena for SmackDown. She was supposed to come out during Batista and her dad's "confrontation" and take her dad's side. Chris was gonna stay home with the kids and Adam was picking her up. Sam heard Adam beeping outside and she laughed to herself. Typical Adam."Chris, Copes is here, I'm leaving" Sam yelled.

"Okay baby, I'll miss you" He fake cried as he walked into the foyer (A/N- I'm in honors English and I can't spell to save my life).

"Shut up, I love you" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too" Chris said, with a hint of fake sadness in his voice.

"Awh, poor baby, I'll be home in like 3 hours... you'll be fine" Sam laughed and kissed him.

"Promise?" Chris laughed.

"Promise" Sam smiled.

"Ok" Chris said and pulled Sam close to him and held her there until Adam beeped again.

"He's so annoying" Sam sighed.

"Go, I'll see you soon"

"Ok, Love you"

"Forever"

"And ever babe"

And with that Sam blew him a kiss and walked out the door.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"And...ACTION!" the producer said."I can't believe what that jackass did!" Chris ranted._

_He and Sam where in Vince's office shooting a promo. Vince didn't want the Jeff thing to be too much of a shoot situation._

_"Chris, I know you're upset, I know you want to get your hands on Jeff, I know..." Vince said calmly._

_"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DO" Chris yelled._

_"Chris, calm down" Sam said in a small voice._

_"Calm down? Calm down! Sam! He called you a... a slut, there's no way in hell I'm going to let him get away with that!" Chris said loudly._

_"Chris, Sam is right, you need to calm down. I'm going to give you what you want. Next week, right here on RAW, it's going to be Chris Jericho vs Jeff Hardy...inside of a 15 foot high STEEL CAGE" Vince growled._

_Sam had a terrified look on her face, and Chris on the other hand, had his signature cocky smirk on his face._

_"Sounds good to me..." Chris and Sam where about to leave when Chris stopped, turned around, looked at Vince and said "because the things that I'm going to do to Jeff Hardy next week... if I did those things on the street, Vince... I'd be in jail"_

_With that they walked out._

_"CUT!" the producer said and opened the door and let Chris and Sam back inside "that was perfect you guys"_

_The producer, sound tech and cameraman left, leaving Chris, Sam and Vince alone in the office._

_"Chris, I'm telling you right now, I'm giving you full permission to be as stiff with Jeff as you'd like okay? He's really been nothing but a problem for the last few months, so I want him to learn his lesson, the physical way" Vince chuckled and walked out of his office._

_"I'm gonna kick his ass" Chris promised._

_"I know baby" Sam smiled._

**_-Back at the hotel-_**

_"So why are we going to the ballroom?"_

_"I'll tell you when we get there"_

_"T, come on, just tell me"_

_"Samantha Marie, I'm not telling you anything!"_

_"Patricia Anne, you better tell me"_

_"NO! Besides we're here anyway"_

_"It's about time"_

_Trish opened the doors to the ballroom. Sam stood there with her mouth wide open._

_"SURPRISE!" the two men standing next to Chris yelled._

_"JOHN! RANDY!" Sam screamed and ran into the ballroom and straight into a double hug from two of her best friends._

_Sam met Randy Orton when she was twelve years old. Ric and Shawn had brought her to one of the shows and "Cowboy" Bob Orton had just so happened to bring his thirteen year old son Randy. Shawn and Bob introduced Sam and Randy to each other and they hit off right away. They where soon both accompanying their fathers on the road during every summer for five years. Sam was going down to Texas to train in her dad's school and Randy was getting ready to go to college, they kept in touch though. Shawn later revealed to his daughter that he, Ric and Bob had been trying to get her and Randy together. Sam thought it was gross. Even though he is gorgeous, but he's like a brother to her. It wasn't gonna happen. Randy was the first person she called when she got her contract offer. She was kind of undecided when she called Randy, but he told her that he was going to start training and that she should go for it... and she did._

_John on the other hand, well, he was Randy's friend before he was Sam's. John and Randy trained and wrestled together in Ohio Valley Wrestling and became fast friends. Sam had come down to visit Randy in OVW one day and the first thing Randy did when she got there was introduce her to John Cena. Sam and John immediately bonded over one thing... the Boston Red Sox! Sam and John talked about the Sox endlessly. It always pisses Randy off, and that's sort of the point._

_"How have you guys been? Ranny, I haven't seen you in like, six months! I missed you!" Sam smiled and gave Randy a huge hug._

_"I'm good. Sammy, you've seen me on SmackDown every week... am I right?" Randy smirked._

_"Oh, yeah! Totally" Sam lied._

_"Awh, see how much she loves me John? She even lies about watching me" Randy laughed._

_"Man, leave her alone, she's been to busy making babies with Irvine to watch your ass suck on SmackDown every Thursday!" John laughed and pulled Sam into a big hug._

_"True, true" Chris laughed._

_Sam had forgotten he was there._

_"Baby, did you set this up?" She asked him._

_"Yes ma'am!" Chris smiled._

_"THANK YOU!!" she yelled and gave him a kiss before turning her attention back to Randy and John._

Sam was nervous. She was always scared that the SmackDown fans won't accept her because she's a "RAW Diva". Michael Cole told her beforehand that she would be fine, the SmackDown fans love her and blah, blah, blah... who the hell listens to Cole anyway? Sam turned her attention to the monitor as her dad's music hit and he started down the ramp.

He had been giving a really heartfelt speech when Sam saw Dave coming towards her.

"Hey, I'm going out there now, you remember your cue right?" he asked her.

"Yessir!" Sam laughed and saluted him.

"Alright, SGT. Sarcastic... I'll see you out there" Dave laughed as his music hit.

They had been going at it for a few minutes when Sam's cue was about to come up.

"Shawn, even your own DAUGHTER said that you where wrong, you wouldn't go against your own daugh..." Dave was cut off as "Unholy Confessions" by Avenged Sevenfold blasted through the arena and Sam Sanders stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Dave," Sam said as she walked down the ramp "I never said my dad was wrong. I said that he gave Ric the fight of his life... I told my dad that I was proud of him! You need to get it through your thick ass head that Ric ASKED my dad to give him The Showstopper! Ric ASKED for The Icon! He ASKED for The Main Event. Ric Flair ASKED for Mr. Wrestlemania! Dave, that's exactly what he got! You know just as much as anyone does how much I love Ric Flair... but Ric got what he asked for!"

"RIC DIDN'T ASK FOR HIS CAREER TO BE OVER" Dave screamed.

"NO, BUT HE ASKED MY FATHER TO BRING HIS A GAME! RIC KNEW WHAT HE WAS GETTING INTO WHEN HE ASKED THAT OF MY DAD! SO SHUT THE HELL UP DAVE! YOU HAVE NO DAMN IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Sam screamed back.

"You little bitch" Dave said and went to go make a move at Sam, which caused Shawn to jump in front of her.

"Dave, you leave my daughter out of this. She's pregnant. This is between you and me. Sam I want you to go back to my locker room... get out of the ring. I don't want you to get hurt" Shawn said.

"But dad, I-" Sam started, but Shawn cut her off.

"No buts'. Out. Now" Shawn said with a little more force in his voice.

Sam begrudgingly listened to her father, kind of threw her mic at Dave and got out of the ring, leaving her dad to deal with Batista.

* * *

: ) I LOVED THE HIGHLIGHT REEL TONIGHT... Jericho was wearing my favorite color... Purple : ) Shawn and Dave where awesome! Anywho... next chapter will most likely be the Steel Cage match and some other little tid bits... like Jeffro's new girlfriend confronting Sam... oh the drama!!


	22. Chapter 22

I own only the Sam Sanders character

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

"Thanks Copes" Sam thanked Adam as he dropped her off in front of her house. She was beat and she didn't even wrestle. She yelled at Batista, that's all. She was looking forward to just sitting in the tub relaxing. She opened the door, to what seemed like mass destruction in progress.

"AIDEN MATTHEW IRVINE! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Sam saw Chris run past her chasing the elder of their twins.

Sam saw Ash at the top of the stairs giggling. She started up the stairs and Ash ran over to her.

"Ash Moore, what's going on?" Sam asked.

Ash had a sly smile on his face. It was when the boys had those smiles on their faces that they looked the most like Chris.

"Well, Aiden stole Daddy's sandwich, so Daddy started chasin him to try and get it back and then he caught him and then Aiden ated the sandwich and then Daddy started chasin him again" Ash explained.

"Should I go save Aiden?" Sam laughed as she picked her son up, hey he may be 5, but Sam's a pro wrestler, she can lift him.

"Probly" Ash giggled.

"Alright, you go in you guys' room. I'll go save your brother" Sam laughed and put Ash back down.

"Otay Mommy" Ash smiled and ran to his and Aiden's room.

Sam walked back down the stairs and waited Aiden to run around the corner. When he did, Sam caught the back of his shirt and pulled him behind the stairs.

"Shh... I'm saving you from Daddy" Sam whispered.

Aiden smiled and nodded.

"Aiden I swear, when I catch you... Aiden? Where'd you go?" Chris said as he came around the corner.

Sam told Aiden to stay where he was and she came out from behind the stairs. She came up from behind Chris and tapped him on the shoulder.

"AH HA!" Chris yelled as her turned around.

"Ah ha? Ah Ha what Christopher?" Sam asked.

"I thought you where Aiden" Chris mumbled.

"Well, last time I checked, Aiden wasn't 5'8" and able to reach your shoulder, dork" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, well, do you know where he is?" Chris laughed.

"No, why? Did you lose my kid Chris?" Sam asked him with her eyebrows raised.

"NO! Of course not! I think he might be in the kitchen" Chris laughed nervously, "I'll just go check"

"You do that" Sam said.

As soon as Chris was in the kitchen, Aiden ran out from behind the stairs. Sam picked him up and threw him over her shoulder and carried him upstairs. She got up to his and Ash's room and she put him down.

"Go in there with Ash, okay?" Sam smiled.

"Kay, Mommy" Aiden smiled and ran over to his brother.

Sam walked back down the stairs and found Chris searching around the house.

"Honey, did you check upstairs?" Sam asked him.

"No! I didn't even think of that" Chris said and bolted upstairs.

"DON'T HURT MY CHILDREN CHRISTOPHER!" Sam yelled after him.

"AH HA I FOUND HIM!" Chris yelled.

"It's like living with three little boys" Sam said out loud.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Are you ready?" Sam asked Chris before the steel cage match._

"More than ready" Chris said simply.

Sam nodded. Truth be told she had been in Stephanie McMahon's office 30 minutes ago, telling her that this match should not be happening. Jeff and Chris where going to try to kill each other inside that cage. Stephanie told Sam there was nothing she could do. Her father had made up his mind and there was nothing she could do about it. Now she was in Chris' locker room watching him get ready for a match she didn't want to happen.

"Please don't get hurt babe, at least try." Sam said, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry princess, I'm gonna be fine, Hardy doesn't scare me, I'm Chris Jericho" Chris said with arrogance laced voice, really not paying any attention to Sam's worries.

"Yeah, you might be Chris JERICHO out there, but back here and to me, you're Chris IRVINE, and I'm fucking sorry, if I had the nerve to be worried about you!" Sam said, her voice shaking with anger.

When Chris didn't say anything, Sam let out a frustrated groan, grabbed her travel bag, and walked out of the locker room, making sure to slam the door on her way out.

-_**In the Women's locker room-**_

_"and he's just so... so... UGH! He completely ignored the fact that I actually give a shit about his damn well being!" Sam vented to Trish._

"Well, you know how he gets when he's in "Jericho Mode" Sam, he gets all, well, UGH" Trish said, putting her arm around her best friends shoulders.

"I know, I just don't want him to get hurt... hell, a tiny, tiny, we're talking microscopic piece of me doesn't even want Jeff to get hurt and that's saying someth..." Sam was cut off as the door of the locker room opened.

"Excuse me, is this the Women's locker room?" a tall, thin, brunette asked Sam and Trish.

"Yes it its, not to be rude but, who are you?" Trish asked.  


"_Oh, my name is Beth Britt, my boyfriend told me to watch the show from in here" she replied._

"Ohhh. Well who's your boyfriend, if you don't mind me asking." Sam asked her.

"Jeff Hardy"

Sam and Trish sat there stunned. How the hell where they supposed to react to that? Jeff has a new girlfriend... What the fuck?!

"Oh, wow, well I'm Trish Stratus and this is Sam Michaels, better known as Sanders" Trish smiled, it was all she could do at that point.

"Wait, you're Sam Sanders? You're Jeff's ex girlfriend?" Beth glared at Sam.

"So I'm guessing you've heard of me" Sam said.

"Oh, I've heard about you alright, Jeff told me all about how you where sleeping around with that Chris guy while you where together." Beth sneered.

"First of all, I don't know who the hell you think you are, Bitch, but don't you ever talk to me like that again! Secondly, I never cheated on Jeff, so, I really hate to break it to you sweetheart, but he lied to you" Sam glared at her. Yeah two can play that game.

"I'll talk to you however I feel like talking to you! And Jeff would NEVER lie to me, He's in love with me! He told me he was" Beth yelled.

"Oh really? Well he told me the exact same thing, and you know he just beat it into me... really honey, BEAT it into me. So, as horrible as this sounds, don't expect him not to do the same thing to you!" Sam screamed.

"He beat you because you deserved it!" Beth screamed back.

"You little Bitch! If I wasn't pregnant I'd fucking kick your ass" Sam roared.

"Well, lucky for you Sam, I'm not pregnant" Trish said and she jumped on Beth and just started beating the hell out of her.

They where rolling on the floor with Trish punching her repeatedly. Screams filled the room. Sam saw the door whip open and four bodies run in. Chris and Jay pulled Trish off of Beth and Jeff and Matt helped Beth off the floor and Jeff held her back.

"Next time, your asshole boyfriend won't be there to save you, Bitch!" Trish screamed as Jay held her back.  


"_I won't be the one needing saving, whore!" Beth screamed back._

"Go fuck yourself" Sam screamed as Chris stood in front off her.

Jeff dragged Beth out of the room, leaving Matt, Jay, Chris, Sam and Trish in there alone.

"Explain. Both of you" Chris said.

"Well, Miss. I've Got A Stick Up My Ass, came in here and told us who she was, and Trish introduced us to her and then she started taking shots at me about the whole Jeff thing, and then she proceeded to tell me that Jeff beat me because I deserved it, and because I'm physically unable to do so, Trish kicked her ass. That's it. End of story." Sam explained.

Chris tried to give her a hug and Sam pushed him away. He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked her.

"I'm mad at you" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you went all "Chris Jericho" on me earlier! You know I fucking hate when you let the character go to your head" Sam said.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Chris said.

"Yeah, well you could've told me that earlier, good luck in your match" Sam said and walked out of the room.

_**-The Match­-**_

_Sam sat down with Trish and the rest of the roster in catering to watch what was sure to be a bloodbath._

"Chris Jericho almost looks naked without Sam Sanders beside him" King said on commentary.

"Well, King, this whole issue between Jericho and Hardy started because of Sam Sanders" JR said.

"Yeah, well that's because Hardy didn't treat Sam right and well, Jericho showed her how a man should treat a lady" King said.

Jeff's music hit and he walked down to the ring with a purpose. After her got in the ring the cage was lowered and the introductions began.

"Introducing first, From _Manhasset, New York weighing in at 225 pounds, CHRIS JERICHO!" Lillian announced to a very loud reception._

"And from Cameron, North Carolina weighing in at 225 pounds, JEFF HARDY" she announced to a very loud chorus of boo's.

The ref motioned for the bell to be rung, and it was on...

_**-20 minutes later-**_

_"These men have put themselves through hell, all over a Diva" King commented._

"King, I'm starting to believe this is about more than Sam" JR said.

Jeff had Chris' feet tangled in the top of the cage. They where both bleeding pretty profusely. Sam sat in the locker room with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was regretting not accepting Chris' apology. He was hurt and she could tell. Chris just kept trying to get his legs uncaught as Jeff crawled towards the door. When Chris did get his legs undone he couldn't grab on to the top of the cage and he fell. He fell right off the cage, crashing on to the mat below. Sam shot out of her seat.

"CHRIS!" she screamed. She bolted for the door only to feel someone grab her wrist.

"Sam, you can't go out there" Shawn reasoned with his daughter.

"Daddy! He's hurt! I need to see him!" Sam sobbed.

Shawn couldn't stand seeing his daughter so upset.

"Fine, I'll let you go on one condition! I'm coming with you" Shawn said followed after his daughter.

Sam ran down the ramp with Shawn following very closely behind her. As she got down to the ring, Jeff was climbing out the door. Sam didn't care if he won or lost she just wanted him to get out of the way! Once Jeff was out, his music blared and Sam got inside the ring as the raised the cage. Chris looked to be unconscious. Sam got down on her knees and just sobbed next to him and Shawn and the ref checked on him, yelling his name and shaking him a bit. Chris was starting to come around. He tried to sit up but it wasn't a good idea, he groaned in pain and laid back down. Chris looked up at Sam and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be okay" he whispered.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you" Sam cried and kissed his cheek.

"Shawn, Sam we need to get the medics out here" Jack Doan said and he made the "X" symbol with his arms.

--

Alright, So I just watched "Idol Gives Back" for the sole purpose of seeing Jericho, and they didn't even show him... uhm wtf? Anyway. I chose Jericho over the Red Sox and I didn't even get to see him. I saw Cena tho, so that was cool. Anyway in the next chapter we see the aftermath of the steel cage match that Jeff won and some other interesting developments in the life of Sam's BFF... Trish Stratus.


	23. Chapter 23

I own only the Sam Sanders character

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

Tonight was the second RAW after Wrestlemania, and Chris got to another Highlight Reel. It really sucked that he has no storyline because of Jeff's suspension. Sam really wanted him to work a program with Ken Kennedy (one of her best friends). Sam thought that they would have awesome chemistry in the ring. Sam made a mental note to take her case to Stephanie McMahon; she'd probably talk her dad into it. Sam was so proud of Steph. She had come so far from just being Vince's baby girl and turned into WWE's Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, Live Events and Creative Writing. Even though Stephanie was older than her, they where like sisters. Stephanie, Trish and Amy waited in the hospital with Chris, Shawn, Hunter and Ric for 4 and a half hours while Sam gave birth to the twins. In return, Sam did the same for Stephanie while she was in the hospital having Aurora. That's what friends do, right?

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Sam, he's just going to need a heating pad and some ibuprofen. He'll be as good as new in maybe a week or so" Dr. Rios assured Sam._

"Yeah, stop worrying so much!" Chris laughed as he lay on the table in Dr. Rios' office.

"Shut up. I'll worry as much as I want" Sam laughed sticking her tongue out at Chris.

"You know... worrying is bad for a pregnant woman" Sam heard a voice from the doorway say.

She turned around and came face to face with Stephanie McMahon. She'd been on SmackDown for months, and they hadn't seen each other once in all those months.

"STEPHIE!!" Sam squealed and gave her a hug.

"I missed you too" Steph laughed.

"Oh my god, I have soooo much to tell you!" Sam giggled.

"Well, go tell her in our locker room, you're making the pain worse" Chris said from the table.

"Nice to see you too Chris" Steph laughed.

"I bet it is Princess" Chris laughed.

"You two annoy me, now come on Stephie!" Sam said as she dragged Stephanie out of the room.

"SAM!" She heard her dad yell from the other side of her hotel room.

They had left the boys in Tampa, with Jay's wife Denise. She always looked after them when Sam and Chris left for RAW.

"What now" Sam said as she walked slowly to the door, opening it as her dad ran inside.

"I'm one of you guys' guests on the Highlight thing tonight, me and Dave" he smiled.

"Dad, it's the Highlight Reel, and is that why you decided to come wake me up this early?" Sam asked him.

"Yep. Where's Chris?" He asked.

"He's that big ball of blankets on the bed" Sam laughed.

"Well, wake him up, I want to hit the gym" Shawn jokingly demanded.

"Well!" Sam said with a look of mock hurt on her face.

She went back over to the bed and shook Chris a little bit.

"No, Mom, I'm not getting up, not even for bacon!" Chris murmured in his sleep.

Sam seized opportunity and decided to play around with him.

"If you get up we'll have hot, torrid sex" Sam whispered in his ear.

"EW! Mom, I don't want to have sex with you" Chris said, still sleeping.

Sam smacked his arm and said

"Get up you dork"

"Ugh... wait, was that you offering me sex?" Chris asked her as he pulled his blankets off.

"Yes it was, and shut up, my dad's in the room" Sam laughed.

"Oh, hey Shawn" Chris greeted him as he sat up in the bed.

Sam let her eyes wonder over his chest.

"He's so gorgeous" Sam thought to herself.

"Stop checking me out Samantha" Chris smirked.

"I wasn't" Sam defended herself... "I'm such a liar" she thought to herself.

"Sure, you weren't" Chris smirked again.

"See, you agree" Sam laughed.

"Alright you two, I'm not getting any younger here, Chris, put some clothes on, we're going to the gym" Shawn said.

"Ughhh... yes sir" Chris said and he jumped out of bed and slouched around the room, throwing on some clothes.

"Done? Good, lets go, I love you baby girl" Shawn smiled.

"Love you too Daddy" Sam smiled and hugged her dad.

"What no love for meeee?" Chris asked, with a baby voice.

"Nope, none... okay fine" Sam said, giving in to her husband, she walked over, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you Princess, love you" Chris smiled after Sam let him go.

"Forever and Ever?" Sam smiled.

"Forever and Ever Babe"

_**-Flashback-**_

_"So what's been going on in the world of Monday Night RAW since I've been gone?" Steph asked Sam._

"Uhh, the same old same old, Jeff's still a jackass... oh and he apparently has a new girlfriend, total bitch by the way, uhm Adam's divorce is final, uhh Matt and Amy are still together..." Sam trailed off as the door of the Women's locker room opened.

"SAM! I need to tell you something!" Trish nearly shouted as she ran into the locker room.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, oh hey Steph... OH MY GOD! STEPHANIE! How are you? I missed you! Are you coming back to RAW?" Trish said extremely fast.

"I'm fantastic. I missed you too. No, just visiting." Stephanie laughed.

"Awh, I was hoping that you where coming back!" Trish laughed.

"Mmhmm, Trish, what do you want to tell me?" Sam asked.

"OH! Ok, so I was in catering, talking to Amy and Jay, and I noticed Jay was motioning to someone behind me and so I turned around and saw Adam, and so I was like "Jay why are you motioning to Adam?" and he was like "Well, uh, maybe you should go talk to Adam" and I was like "Ok" so I went over to him and I was like "So, why was Jay motioning to you behind me?" and he didn't say anything, instead he put both of his hands on my face and totally kissed me in front of everyone! Then, he asked me out on a date, and I totally said YES!" She finished.

"TRISH! OH MY GOD!" Sam squealed and pulled Trish into a tight hug, during which Steph got up and wrapped her arms around the two of them.

"I wanted to feel included" Steph laughed.

The three women sat in the locker room and laughed at each other for what seemed like an hour, when Trish said

"So, we definitely need to go shopping!"

Sam decided to go for a walk while she waited for Chris and her dad to get back from the gym. She changed into a pair of Chris' basketball shorts and a Save Us Y2J t-shirt and headed down to the lobby.

"Well, don't you look like a female version of your husband..." She heard behind her.

"Shut it Anderson" Sam laughed and turned around only to bump right into the man she was talking to.

"That's Kennedy to you missy" Ken Anderson, better known as Ken Kennedy, laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Shut it _Kennedy_" Sam smirked.

"Oh, haha" Ken said sarcastically.

"I know I'm funny Ken, you really don't need to tell me" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, well, well... What are you doing?" Ken sighed in defeat.

"Well, besides owning you, I'm going for a walk, wanna come with?" Sam said with triumph in her voice.

"Yeah, let us go my friend" Ken laughed.

­­­­­­­­­

I've always thought Trish and Edge would be a wicked cute couple, plus they're both Canadian : ) Total plus! I haven't figured out what the next chapter is gonna be yet, I'm kinda leaning towards the first **major** fight between Sam and Chris... : D


	24. Chapter 24

I own only the Sam Sanders character

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

Sam and Ken finished their walk and Ken decided to be a gentleman and walk Sam back up to her room.

"Well, thank you sir!" Sam laughed as Ken slid her key card through the slot on her door.

"Well, you're welcome ma'am!" Ken laughed and opened the door for Sam to get through.

"Kenny, do you want to watch a movie with me?" Sam asked him, noticing that he was hesitant to leave Sam alone.

"If you want me to, I guess" He smiled.

"OK, well, we have... Superbad, Grease, and The Wedding Singer... pick asshole" Sam laughed holding up the movies so Ken could choose.

"Uhm... The Wedding Singer" Ken said.

"Will do" Sam said and put the movie in the DVD player.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sam was sitting in a store, waiting for Trish to finish trying on her clothes. They had been shopping for the last 4 hours. Sam was tired. Trish wasn't._

"Trisha, are you done?" Sam yelled into the Dressing Room area.

"Almost" Came her response.

Sam sat back down. There was something she had to do; something that Chris had asked her to do for him... she just couldn't remember. Chris hadn't been himself ever since he lost the steel cage match. He'd been so angry, and Sam had been trying really hard not to piss him off. But it wasn't easy.

"TRISH! I really don't have all day" she yelled into the room again.

"Alright, alright! I'm done," Trish yelled back.

She came out in a yellow strapless cocktail dress.

"Trish... you look gorgeous..." Sam gasped.

"Thanks, I think this is the one" Trish smiled.

"I think so too" Sam agreed.

"Ok. I'm gonna buy it" Trish said.

After Trish had bought the dress, they walked out of the store and into Trish's car.

"Trish, do you remember what Chris asked me to do before we got back?" Sam asked her.

"No, I don't... why?" Trish asked.

"I don't remember either...whatever, it's probably not important" Sam laughed.

"I'VE COME TO TAKE YOU UP ON YOUR HOT, TORRID SEX OFFER!" Chris yelled as he came into the hotel room.

"That's good man, but I don't play for that team... if you know what I mean" Ken laughed.

"Oh, shit, I didn't know you where here Anderson... uhm sorry. I thought Sam was here alone" Chris said, obviously embarrassed.

"Its cool man, don't worry" Ken laughed.

"Alright. Where's my wife?"

"Vomiting" Ken said.

"Oh. So whatcha watchin?" Chris said and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Ok, assholes, you know I heard you right?" Sam said walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah... I'd kiss you Sam, but you probably have vomity breath" Chris laughed.

"I hate you" Sam laughed as she sat back down next to Ken on the bed.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Chris, I'm back" Sam announced as she walked into the hotel room._

"Hey babe, did you get the package that my dad had sent down to where we are?" Chris asked her as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Shit! I knew I forgot something... I'm so sorry baby, I forgot" Sam said.

She could see the anger building in him.

"Fuck," she thought, "So much for not pissing him off"

"SAM! I TOLD YOU, WHAT FELT LIKE, FIFTY TIMES TO GET THE FUCKING PACKAGE! IT HAS MY FUCKING NEW GLASSES AND MY NEW TIGHTS IN IT! MY GOD! I ASK YOU TO DO ONE FUCKING THING AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKING DO THAT!" Chris yelled, letting his anger get the best of him.

"CHRIS, YOU KNEW I WAS FUCKING OUT WITH TRISH, AND YOU KNEW THAT I WAS GONNA FORGET! SO WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T YOU GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GO GET THE FUCKING PACKAGE YOURSELF!" Sam yelled back.

"BECAUSE YOU WHERE ALREADY FUCKING OUT! AND I TOLD YOU A WEEK AGO THAT MY DAD WAS SENDING THAT SHIT HERE! MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T OUT SPENDING ALL MY MONEY YOU WOULD'VE REMEMBERED THE ONE FUCKING THING I ASKED YOU TO DO!" Chris yelled.

"EXCUSE ME? YOUR MONEY? I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING MONEY CHRIS! I'VE GOT MY OWN THANKS! IF I NEEDED MONEY, I WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU FOR IT! AND SECONDLY, YOUR SHIT ISN'T MY FUCKING RESPONSIBILTY!" Sam screamed.

"OH WELL FUCK ME THEN HUH? YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT FUCKING DEALING WITH YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU, YOU OR THE FUCKING BABY! WHEN IS IT ABOUT CHRIS? I'LL TELL YOU...FUCKING NEVER! IT'S ALWAYS YOU! YOUR DAD FUCKING SPOILED YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU'RE SO DAMN SELFISH, YOU WON'T EVEN DO SMALL ASS FAVORS FOR YOUR FIANCE!" Chris screamed back at her.

"YOU FUCKING STARTED IT! AND IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT ME! IT'S ABOUT YOU AND THE BABY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE GIVEN UP FOR YOU? I'M NOT THE SELFISH ONE HERE! THAT'S YOU! YOU'VE BEEN A FUCKING PRICK EVER SINCE YOU LOST THAT FUCKING CAGE MATCH! YOU KEEP TAKING IT OUT ON ME, AND I'M FUCKING DONE! I'M DONE TAKING YOUR SHIT! I'M NOT STAYING HERE TONIGHT! I'LL GO STAY WITH TRISH! DON'T EVEN FUCKING BOTHER COMING TO HER ROOM; BECAUSE NEITHER OF US IS GONNA FUCKING ANSWER!" Sam bellowed.

"THAT'S FUCKING FINE WITH ME! GO TO TRISH'S ROOM, SEE IF I FUCKING CARE! AS FOR ME BEING A PRICK, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE ONE IF YOU WEREN'T BEING SUCH A BITCH!" Chris screamed.

"I'M FUCKING PREGNANT! I'M FUCKING HORMONAL! I'M GONNA BE A FUCKING BITCH CHRIS! ATLEAST I HAVE AN EXCUSE AS TO WHY I'M BEING A BITCH... WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR EXCUSE? YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T FUCKING CARE... I'M DONE! HAVE A NICE FUCKING NIGHT DICKHEAD!" Sam screamed as she zipped her suitcase and headed for the door, opening it and making sure to slam it as hard as she could on the way out.

The movie ended about 45 minutes after Chris got back.

"Alright man, I'm gonna get going now." Ken said as he got up off the bed, leaving a sleeping Sam there.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight at TV, right?" Chris asked him.

"Of course, tell Sam I'll call her later, when she wakes up" Ken said as he put his hand on the handle of the door.

"Ok man. See ya" Chris waved as Ken opened the door.

"Peace" Ken said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

After Ken left, Chris set the alarm on his phone for 4:30PM and got in bed next to his wife, falling asleep quickly.

INTENSE!! Hahaha. I had a lovely Saturday! The Red Sox beat the Yankees : ) My little cousins' where in a Wizard of Oz school play... it was wicked cute! Aaaaand I got another Chapter done! YES! Anyway **Next Chapter: Sam tells Trish about the fight. Chris tries his best to show Sam how sorry (soarry, as he would say it : P) he truly is. And Sam tries her best to resist forgiving him.**


	25. Chapter 25

I own only the Sam Sanders character

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

Chris awoke to a mixture of cursing and vomiting. He dragged himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, immediately knowing where the sound was coming from. He walked inside and held Sam's hair back. She stopped vomiting for a moment, turned her head, and gave her husband a sweet smile before continuing from where she left off.

A few minutes later she was done, Chris helped her up off the floor and handed her a wet facecloth. After Sam was done cooling herself off, Chris helped her get ready for RAW.

"Babe, should I just show up at the arena already dressed for the Reel?" Sam asked her husband as he rummaged through his suitcase, looking for his purple blazer.

"Well, I am. So I guess you can if you want to" Chris answered as he continued his search for his blazer.

"Kay" Sam said and she pulled a long purple flowy maternity top and some skinny black maternity pants out of her suitcase and brought them into the bathroom so she could change.

Five minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom all dressed with her hair tied up in a messy bun and some black eyeliner and mascara on.

"You're probably the sexiest pregnant woman I've ever seen" Chris joked as he walked past Sam with his gel in hand, as he prepared to spike his hair up.

Sam laughed and noticed that Chris had found his purple blazer and she laughed again when she noticed that Chris, just like her, was wearing black pants. They totally matched.

"Perfection" She heard Chris say before he exited the bathroom.

"Not even close" Sam giggled.

"So you say, but you know you find me completely irresistible!" Chris smirked.

"More like irritable..." Sam smirked.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute!" Chris said, before walking over to Sam and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Christopher" Sam blushed.

"I know" Chris said as he walked out of the hotel room.

"Jerk" Sam mumbled before walking out after him.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sam knocked on Trish's room's door what felt like thirty times before she finally answered._

"Whatsamatter?" Trish asked Sam once she noticed Sam was crying.

"Chris is such an asshole!" Sam sobbed.

Trish held the door open wider so her best friend could come inside. This was gonna be a long night.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

_"And then I just stormed the fuck out. I'm so sick of his shit Trisha, and it's all because he lost that steel cage match! I mean, Vince told him very clearly "Chris, Jeff's going over tonight" and yet he still can't get over this! And to make matters worse, I'm getting morning sickness __**so**__ bad and I'm stressed, which isn't good for the baby! I don't know what to do Trish!" Sam cried as her best friend sat there and took it all in._

"Well, you know he's going to try really hard to get back in your good graces... so you should play hard to get. Try not to forgive him right away. Make him suffer! Make him work for your forgiveness! It'll totally work Sam!" Trish assured her.

"Maybe you're right, I should make him work. It's not entirely his fault though... I did forget to pick up his package, but he shouldn't have gone off on me like that!" Sam said.

"Especially when you're carrying his child!" Trish finished.

Sam yawned and said,

"Maybe we should get some sleep"

"I agree" Trish yawned.

Trish and Sam both changed into their pajamas and climbed into Trish's bed. Within mere moments, Sam was fast asleep

**BACKSTAGE AT RAW**

"Hey sexy mama" Sam heard behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with Ashley Massaro, one of her closest friends.

"ASHER!" Sam squealed and pulled Ashley into a huge hug.

"SAMER!" Ashley laughed and pulled out of the hug.

Sam and Ashley had met when the 2005 Diva Search contestants appeared on RAW for the first time. Sam and Ashley had hit it off right away. Sam always is defending Ashley though. Most people call her a "Lita rip off" but Sam calls her "Ashley Massaro". Ashley doesn't need to be compared to anyone! She is who she is and Sam loves her so much for it!

"So, where's the husband?" Ashley asked.

"Uhm, with my dad and Dave I believe" Sam answered.

"Oh, are you doing the Highlight Reel with him tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Yes ma'am. What do you got tonight?" Sam asked Ashley as she began to go through her bag.

"I'm tagging with Micks tonight against Mel and Jill... and I believe we're scheduled to win the match" Ashley smiled.

"God, I miss being in the ring actually wrestling, not just being Chris' arm candy...well his very pregnant arm candy" Sam sighed.

"Well, have you thought about what you're going to do about wrestling after the new baby is born? Are you just gonna do what you did after Aid and Ash where born?" Ashley asked.

"Chris and I have discussed it... and he wants me to do what I did with Aid and Ash... you know, leave for two years, but make small little cameos, and take care of the baby and the boys while he provides the income... I swear he only wants me to stop working so he can feel like one of those leave it to beaver families. Where the husband makes all the money and the wife stays at home, cooks, cleans and takes care of the kids" Sam laughed.

"Is that what you want though?"

"I'm not sure... I love this to much to retire like Trish and Amy, but at the same time I'm gonna have three kids, and I'd rather them be able to see one of their parents all the time, instead of not seeing both of them all the time" Sam sighed.

She really did love wrestling. Ever since she was a little girl and her dad would bring her to his shows. She was captivated by it. She knew by the age of 8 what she wanted to be when she grew up. Her dad supported her fully. He said it was her "Hickenbottom blood" and he was going to have her trained by the best! Her mother on the other hand... well, not so much on the supportive side.

Ashley sighed and gave Sam another hug and asked

"So, do you know the gender of your newest spawn yet?"

"Well...yeah, but if I tell you, you have to promise NOT to tell Chris yet!" Sam smiled.

"Promise. Now spill it..." Ashley laughed.

"I'm having a, dramatic pause, girl" Sam glowed.

"AWH! She's probably gonna look just like her mommy!" Ashley squealed.

"Yeah, I already got a first name picked out...Allie" Sam smiled.

"I LOVE IT!" Ashley squealed once again.

Sam smiled at her best friend. She really couldn't wait to tell Chris she was having a baby girl.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sam and Trish were sitting in the locker room when there was a knock at the door. Trish got up to answer it._

"Is there a Sam Michaels in here?" Sam heard a voice ask.

"Uh, yeah, come on in" Trish said.

Sam looked up and saw a tall man with a paper boy like hat on, he was carrying a huge bouquet of white and red roses.

"Are you Miss. Michaels?" He asked Sam.

"Yes, I am" Sam answered.

"These are for you" he said and handed her the vase.

"Wow, thank you" Sam laughed and the man tipped his hat and walked out.

"I think I know who these are from, but we should read the card to be sure" Trish giggled.

"Ok"

Sam pulled the card off of its holder and read it out loud,

"Hey Gorgeous, I know that I was wrong in picking a fight with you. I love you more than anything on this Earth, and I love our baby just as much. I want to spend all the rest of my days with you...I hope you still do too. I'm so, so, so sorry! I love you... Forever and Ever Babe. Xoxo Chris"

"Ok, not resisting forgiveness is going to be a lot harder than I thought..." Trish said.

"Well, you don't know Chris as well as I do... I knew this was coming" Sam sighed "He makes it so damn hard to be mad at him!"

Sam put the vase on the table in the locker room and sat back down on the bench.

_**An hour later**_

_There was another knock at the locker room door. This time Sam answered._

"Hi, are you Sam Michaels by any chance?" a short, chubby man with black hair asked her.

"Yeah, I'm her" Sam smiled.

"Then this is for you" He said and handed her a package.

"Thank you" Sam said before closing the door.

"Who was that?" Trish asked from the shower area.

"Delivery man" Sam said as she started to open the package and Trish walked into the room.

Sam opened the box and looked inside, there was an infant sized Red Sox jersey with the name "IRVINE" on the back with the number "7" below it. 7 was Sam and Chris' lucky number.

"Why does he do this to me? He's to damn sweet!" Sam laughed.

"Sam, maybe you should go talk to him..." Trish laughed.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll be right back" Sam smiled and walked out of the room.

**I'm sorry for my lateness! I've been super busy this week, plus I've been watching the Red Sox nonstop so... But I got it done : ) in other news... I'm really liking Jericho's new thing for tight ass jeans : ) he seriously makes me melt inside : ... He's too good looking for his own good... but I talk about Jericho more than he does : P On to the next chappy... ****Sam and Chris talk about things; Sam gets her first ultrasound, finds out how far along she is and then we're going to skip ahead a few months... Sam will be about four months along when we skip ahead and we'll have some juicy new developments : )**


	26. Chapter 26

Extremely Apologetic Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY

**Extremely Apologetic Author's Note****: I'M SO SORRY!! I think I went like 2 weeks without an update! GAH! I just got so, so, so busy and school has been super stressful and whatnot. And friggen Manny Ramirez is 4 Homeruns away from 500 so I've been glued to the screen with the Sox games... not to mention the amount of very, very hot players we have here in Boston (all under the age of 28, even though my personal favorite is 24 years old... that's only 8 years apart, thank you ; P) But I feel terrible for not updating so I'll try to make this chappy longer than all the rest!! ON WITH THE STORY!!**

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...  
**_

_**(Picking up from where we left off)**___

Sam knocked on the door of Chris' locker room once before it swung open.

"SAM!" Chris yelled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yeah, it's me; can you let me go now Irvine?" Sam mumbled into his chest.

He obliged and let her go. He then decided to stare at her until she said

"Chris, put your eyes back in their sockets... we need to talk"

"I know, Sam, I really am sorry! I meant everything I said in the card I sent with the flowers, I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you" Chris said, taking Sam's hands in his.

Sam just looked at him. She looked into his eyes and she could tell he was being sincere.

"Still, you shouldn't have flipped out, Chris. It really doesn't make me feel like a good fiancée or whatever."

"I know, I'm so sorry baby!" Chris said still holding her hands.

Sam couldn't stand it anymore...she was going to have to give in.

"Dammit Chris" She said and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_They stayed like that until they heard a voice being cleared behind them. They separated immediately and turned to face the voice._

"You give in too easy!" Trish said and walked away.

Sam looked at Chris and just started cracking up.

"I love her to pieces" Sam laughed.

"I love you to pieces" Chris winked.

"You're a cheese ball" Sam giggled.  


"_You know you love it!"_

**05/05/08- Monday Night Raw- Toronto, Ontario, Canada**

Sam was sitting by herself in catering when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You know... pretty girls like you shouldn't be sitting alone"

Sam spun around in her seat so fast you would've thought her ass was on fire.

"TRISH... OH MY GOD!" Sam practically screamed as she shot up from her chair and pulled her best friend into a gigantic hug.

"I missed you too babe, but, let me go please, you're hugging the air out of me" Trish laughed.

"Sorry!" Sam laughed and let Trish go, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I figured, since I was in the neighborhood I would stop by and say hi to my friends" Trish laughed.

"Well, hi! I miss you being here! And Micks and Asher are going to absolutely die when they see you!" Sam smiled.

"I'm already reading myself for those two..." Trish joked.

"Ahh, I missed you!" Sam said giving Trish a light hug.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Patricia Anne Stratigias" they heard a voice, which they both recognized straight away.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Christopher Keith Irvine" Trish mocked him.

"How are you Trish?" Chris laughed and gave her a hug.

"I'm pretty good, how are you Mr. Irvine?" Trish smiled.

"Well, let's see, I've got to tag with my father-in-law tonight, which would usually be awesome, except he has to keep selling his knee, so I get the brunt of the beating... today has just not been good." Chris sighed.

"I hate that they're making him keep selling that knee... he's so aggravated" Sam sighed and continued "Chris, I know what will make you feel better"

"Sam! You're already pregnant!" Trish giggled.

"That's not what I meant" Sam said and stuck her tongue out at her, "Chris, I know what where having"

"A baby, uh duh" Trish smiled.

"You know, I'm starting to regret saying I missed you" Sam laughed.

"I'll stay quiet" Trish promised.

"Thank God! So, my lady, what is the gender of the child that is going to be gracing the world with its presence?" Chris smirked.

"Female" Sam giggled.

"OH MY GOD!" Trish and Chris said together.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Ew, this jelly stuff is cold" Sam whined._

"Well, deal with it, you're the one who got yourself preggo" Trish smiled.

Trish had accompanied Sam to the Gynecologist for her Ultrasound, because Chris had to fly out to Canada for some Fozzy thing leaving Sam alone in Tampa, that is until her BFF came a'knockin at the door.

"Alright, Miss. Michaels... are you ready?" the doctor asked her.

Sam giggled at the DX-ness of that sentence and shook her head "Yes"

_The doctor rolled the thingy that lets you see inside the stomach over Sam's baby bump for what seemed like a good twenty minutes when she asked while she wiped the jelly off of Sam's stomach,_

"Miss. Michaels, do you have a history of twins in your family?"

"Uh, yeah, my mom's brothers' are twins, and her uncles' are twins as well" Sam answered.

"Well, from what I saw on there, it looks like the next set of twins are going to be yours" the doctor smiled.

Sam laid there with a look of pure shock etched on her face. She managed to look up at Trish, who had a huge, cheesy grin on her face.

"T-T-Twins?" Sam stuttered.

"Yes, twin boys" The doctor said.

"Holy shit" Sam muttered before saying, "Thank you doctor".

The doctor smiled and told Sam and Trish she'd be back with the pictures of the babies.

"You're having twins" Trish said.

"I know" Sam said, with the look of shock still etched on her beautiful features.

_**-Flashback- April 22, 2003**_

_Sam was sitting on a couch in Chris' locker room, stroking her stomach; she was four and a half months pregnant. She had told Chris about the babies, yeah she was still getting used to using the plural version of the word "baby", and he was beyond ecstatic. He went out and just bought them so much stuff, it barely all fit into the nursery that they had designed in their new house. Sam was betting that Chris was going to be the most adorable father ever._

Sam was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a ruckus outside the locker room. She got up and opened the door and peered outside.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, VINCE!?" Jeff Hardy was screaming.

"It's for your own good, Jeff" Vince said calmly.

"YOU CAN'T FIRE ME! I'M NOT ADDICTED! I CAN QUIT ANYTIME! PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" Jeff screamed.

Sam walked all the way out of the door and decided to say something to Vince.

"Vince, Jeff isn't clean, he is addicted, and he can't stop... he deserves this"  


"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! VINCE! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE HER SIDE? THAT BITCH RUINED MY LIFE!" Jeff screamed again._

"Yes Jeff, I am going to take her side, because I know she's telling the truth... Jeff, I'm sorry, but if you aren't willing to seek help for your problem, then I have no choice but to say this...Jeff, you're fired." Vince said and walked back into his office.

Sam watched as Jeff collapsed on the ground and began to cry. A small part of her felt bad for what had just happened, but a bigger part felt that he got what he deserved... this was karma.

"Jeff? What the hell happened?" Sam heard Matt say as he ran down the hall.

"Vince, he, he fired me, Matt!" Jeff said between sobs.

"Why? Jeff, Why did he fire you?" Matt asked as he hugged his brother.

Jeff remained silent so Matt looked around the hall, looking for someone, anyone who might have saw what happened. His eyes landed on Sam.

"_Sam! What happened? Why did Vince fire Jeff?" Matt asked her._

"Vince fired Jeff, because Jeff is a fucking idiot, who couldn't get off the fucking drugs and probably, failed his fucking drug test!" Sam yelled, "He's a fucking moron, who just threw his fucking career away, so he could get high! That's why Vince fired him, Matt, you're brother is a drug addict"

_Sam was about to walk into to Chris' locker room when she heard Jeff say quietly,_

"She's right, Matt"

**Dun, dun, dun! I needed to work Jeff's release from the company in there and I will definitely be putting his TNA debut in there too, I looked up a bunch of dates so I could be precise. That's it for now boys and girls : ) I've got a baseball game to go watch! **


	27. Chapter 27

I own only the Sam Sanders character

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sam was sitting on a crate backstage when she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked to her right and saw Matt Hardy._

"Hey Matthew Moore" Sam sighed.

"Hey Samantha Marie, are you ok darlin'?" Matt asked.

"No. I can't believe Jeff's using still. I knew he was using before, but I didn't know it was this bad." Sam sighed and looked down to the floor below.

"You and me both Sam..." Matt said and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder.

"I love you Matthew" Sam laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah? I love you too Samantha" Matt smiled and jumped off the crates, grabbed Sam's hand and helped her down.

"So, where is Jeff?" Sam asked Matt as they walked down the arena hallway.

"He's on a plane headed to North Carolina" Matt sighed.

"Matt, I'm sorry, it's kinda my fault he got fired, I told Vince that Jeff was lying to him" Sam sighed and turned her head to look at Matt.

"Sam, it's no ones fault but Jeff's" Matt said.

"I know, but I-" Sam started.

"No, buts, now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving...wanna hit up catering?" Matt smiled.

"Okay Matthew." Sam laughed and followed Matt to catering.

Trish had, had Sam on the phone for the last two hours talking about Sam's upcoming baby shower.

"And we'll have pink everything! Pink colored cookies, cupcakes with pink frosting...uhm more stuff with pink!" Trish giggled into the phone.

"You're too much Trisha" Sam laughed

"Well, you're the one who's gonna have a daughter in like 2 months" Trish said on the other line.

"Ha ha, Chris is already dreading it... he says I'm bad enough and now there's gonna be two of me, he's planning on teaching the boys how to stand up to girls" Sam laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Chris can't even stand up to you, never mind teach your children how to" Trish laughed.

"Oh I know! Hey, can I call you later? Chris just got home" Sam said.

"Of course you can babe, we've still got a lot more planning to doooo!" Trish said.

"Ok, love ya hun" Sam laughed.

"Love you too babe" Trish said.

Sam heard a click on the other line and hit the talk button on the phone.

"LUCY, I'M HOME!" Chris yelled from downstairs.

"CHRIS, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Sam yelled back.

It was gonna be a long, long night.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"aaand ACTION" the director yelled__****_

_"Yo, Yo Jericho" Sam yelled as she walked into the locker room._

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Chris asked as he wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

"I've been better, so tell me, what's on the agenda tonight sexy?" Sam giggled.

"Well, Goldberg is gonna be my very, very special guest on the Highlight Reel" Chris smiled slyly.

"Sounds fun" she smiled.

"_Oh it will be" Chris smiled and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders and led her out of the room._

"CUT" the director yelled.

The RAW opening was playing and Sam and Chris had to hustle to the gorilla position and await their cue.

Finally the Y2J countdown hit and Sam and Jericho emerged from behind the curtain. Once they got in the ring, Chris grabbed a mic and began the Highlight Reel.

_After Chris had done the usual Highlight Reel opening he introduced his guest._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my guest tonight is a tremendous athlete and last night he destroyed The Rock... I give you: GOLDBERG!" Chris yelled into the mic.

Goldberg emerged from behind the curtain and headed towards the ring. Once he got inside he took a seat and looked at Chris.

"Goldberg, I just wanted to tell you that your victory over The Rock last night was impressive, even though I, Chris Jericho, have beaten The Rock on countless occasions, but this isn't about me...You and I have a long history, dating back to our days in WCW, and if I remember correctly, I challenged you numerous times, and yet you never accepted!" Chris says.

"Well, Jericho, if you're asking again, then I'll be glad to kick your ass right now!" Goldberg snarls.

"Woah, woah hold on big man! This isn't about wrestling! This is about interviewing! So my first question is: Who the hell do you think you are? You waltz right into the WWE, spear The Rock, and act like you're better than everyone else! But why? Why come back from Japan, or from your fifty-seven animals at home, or wherever the hell you were?"

All of a sudden Christian's music hits and he emerges, mic in hand.

"You know, since The Rock named me his favorite wrestler, I guess that makes me the new People's Champion! And since I'm so close to my peeps, how did it feel when the People booed your ass out of the arena last night? And these people are so desperate to cheer for something, because their baseball team haven't won anything since 1918 (a/n- oh, wait a minute... 2 World Series titles in 2 years (2004, 2007)...Suck it Christian! Hahaha) _and yet you still got booed Goldberg!"_

"The fans pay their hard-earned money to see these shows. They can boo me or cheer me, and I'll be cool with it... I was brought here to get in the ring and destroy anyone who gets in my way... and if I remember correctly, the fans gave me quite a response when I took down you last week" Goldberg laughed.

"No one paid money to see you spear anyone Goldberg! And the word around the locker room... is that no one wants you here!" Chris yelled.

"I agree" Christian said from the stage "and I'm not the only who feels this way, in fact, anyone who agrees with me, come on out here"

Rosie, Jamal, Rico, Victoria and Stevie Richards join him.

"We have nothing in common except the belief that Goldberg should leave the WWE. You just show up and main event a pay-per-view? All of these people deserved that spot before Goldberg, especially me! I'm a multiple-time, multiple-belt Champion." Christian yelled.  


"_If you have that big of a problem with me, you can come in the ring and tell me to my face." Goldberg said._

Stevie rallied the troops and they began to head towards the ring.

Richards slid into the ring, but everyone else stayed out.

Richards turned to see what happened, and got speared to the mat

Chris grabbed Sam's hand and got out of the ring before Goldberg got any ideas.

(Jumping around)

**RAW 5-26-2008**

Sam bolted down the ramp as Chris held a chair over Shawn.

She ran to her father and threw herself over him. She began to scream at Chris,

"STOP IT! CHRIS PUT THE CHAIR DOWN! STOP!"

Chris looked down at his wife protecting her father and his expression softened. He dropped the chair and Sam got off of Shawn and stood up. Chris stuck his hand out and pulled Shawn up. With one last glance at his wife as she hugged her father tightly, Chris began to walk away.

**There we go! It would've been up earlier but I got distracted by baseball suspensions and cheering for Edge on Smackdown! Hahaha.**

Next chapter will be more entertaining and interesting, promise!!_  
_


	28. Chapter 28

I own only the Sam Sanders character

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

**RAW 6-09-2008 (Cut scenes are bolded)**

"Hey Sam, we need you in Chris's locker room so we can shoot this thing!" Kevin, the head producer said.

"Oh, alright, hold on Kev." Sam said.

She got up out of the makeup chair and made sure she looked good before following Kevin to Chris's locker room

"Ok Sam you know what to do right?" Kevin asked her.

"Yes sir!" Sam laughed.

"Ok. And Chris," He continued.

"Yep" Chris said.

"Alright, Sam when I say action, open the locker room door and slam it and then deliver the lines" Kevin said.

"Mmkay!" Sam said.

"Alright aaaand ACTION!"

**Chris Jericho is shown in his locker room, seething after his attack on Shawn Michaels.**

The locker room door slams and we see Sam Sanders enter the room, a look of pure malice on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CHRISTOPHER?!" Sam screamed.

"**I don't know what you're talking about, Sam" Chris said casually.**

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! OR DID YOU NOT JUST SMASH MY FATHERS HEAD INTO A TELEVISON?!" Sam continued screaming.

"Like I said to your father Sam, the worst is yet to come!" Chris said a little more firmly as he stood face to face with his wife.

"What the hell happened to you Chris?" Sam asked.

"Noth-" Chris began.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?! I DIDN'T MARRY THIS CHRIS JERICHO! I MARRIED THE OLD CHRIS JERICHO! I HATE THIS CHRIS JERICHO! YOU'RE BECOMING SOMEONE ELSE!!" Sam cut him off screaming.

"Nothings changed Sam. I'm the same Chris Jericho you married 4 years ago" Chris smirked.

"You know what Chris... GO (BEEP) YOURSELF!!" Sam screamed and walked out of the locker room, making sure to slam the door on her way out.

"Aaaand CUT! That was perfect guys" Kevin said as Sam came back into the room and wrapped her arms around Chris's neck.

"Mmm thanks Kevin" Chris said looking into his wife's eyes.

"We'll just leave you two alone then" Kevin laughed.

Once he and the crew had left, Chris went over and locked the door.

"I know we can't have sex right now, but I still know how to make you feel good baby" he said seductively.

"Yummy"

_**-Flashback-**_

_**May 5, 2003**_

"_Whatcha doin sugar?" Chris asked Sam as he walked out of the bathroom freshly showered._

"_Watching baseball... what are yooou doing sexy?" Sam smirked._

"Drying" Chris smiled and went to his suitcase.

Sam's phone began to ring.

"Hello" Chris heard Sam say.

"Yeah, oh really? Oh. Okay...next week? Really? Ok... I'll talk to you when we get to the arena then" she said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Chris asked as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Vince. I'm announcing my "retirement" tonight on Raw" Sam sighed.

"Oh... Sam are you sure you want to do this?" Chris asked his fiancée, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, I don't want my babies raised by strangers! I wanna be there for all their firsts! First smile, first laughs, first words, first steps... all of it! I can't do all that and still dedicate myself to this company! So this is what I want. I want to be at home with the babies and have you here with the company making a bunch of money!" Sam smiled.

"That just made me realize something... what if I miss all those firsts? I want to be a part of my son's lives, and that includes all their firsts..." Chris sighed.

"Honey, if you miss any, I'll take pictures of their seconds and pretend that they are pictures of their firsts" Sam laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"What would I do without you?" Chris laughed.

_**RAW That Night**_

_Sam stood behind the curtain, waiting for her music to start. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, and she turned around and came face to face with her dad and Hunter._

"You're gonna be ok huh?" Shawn asked her.

"Yeah Daddy, I think so...I hope so" Sam sighed.

"You'll do fantastic, Sammy" Hunter smiled and pulled her into a giant hug.

"I love you guys" Sam laughed as Hunter let her go.

"I love you too princess" Shawn smiled at his daughter and hugged her tightly.

_"__Nothing hurts my world,_

_  
Just affects the ones around me_

When sin's deep in my blood,

you'll be the one to fall.

I wish I could be the one,

the one who wont care at all

But being the one on the stand,

I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.

When time soaked with blood turns it's back,

I know it's hard to fall.

Confided in me was your heart

I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."__

Sam's music started to blare through the arena, with one last look at her dad and "uncle" she started to head out to the ramp, but before she got to far she heard Hunter yell,

"I LOVE YOU MORE!"

Sam laughed and walked out from behind the curtain to face a jam packed arena for last time for a long time.

Sam walked down the ramp with a sea of cheers greeting her as she walked.

Sam climbed in the ring and asked Finkel for a mic.

Howard gave her a mic and Sam stood in the center of the ring, waiting for the cheers to die down before speaking.

"Wow, thank you guys so much! That was amazing! So I know you're all probably wondering why I just came out her out of the blue. I'll get to the reason, but first I need to tell you guys a bit of a back story. You see, ever since I was a little girl I've looked up to my dad. He's my rock and my main source of support, well he used to be my only source. My dad taught me how to stand up for myself, my dad taught me about self-respect, my dad taught me almost everything I know about this business. I'm still learning though. But after I entered the WWE I became close with a lot of other wrestlers, uhm to name a few, Edge, Christian, Trish Stratus, Lita, Matt Hardy, Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, and especially, Chris Jericho. All of those people have had a huge impact on both my personal and professional lives. I love all of them. But I'm not out here to talk about my friends, even though I love them all, I'm out here to talk about me and my career. I want to say that I've had such an incredible career in the WWE so far, but I can't focus on my newfound motherhood and being this larger than life female wrestler at the same time... and that's why I'm retiring from professional wrestling. I hope, I hope you guys understand. I want to be there to see my kids grow up and I want to be there for all their firsts. I just want to focus on being a mother right now. I need to focus on being a mother right now! I'm going to miss you all so much! Thank you guys for sticking with me for 6 long years. Through the highs and lows I've always had you guys out here supporting me and I can't thank you guys enough! Thank you for everything! I'll see you guys soon" Sam finished with real tears in her eyes.

She handed the mic back to Finkel and got out of the ring and walked up the ramp with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Sam Sanders had said her final goodbye... for now.

**Yeeeeaaaaahhhh!! Hahaha. Another one done! I get out of school in 2 days so the updates will be more frequent. The next 2 chapters will be mostly flashbacks. The first one will be the birth of the twins and the second flashybacky chapter will be Sam and Chris's wedding : ) I think this chapter came out good, saying as though I've been glued to the Celtics/Lakers NBA Finals game... GO CELTICS!! BEAT L.A.!! : D**


	29. Chapter 29

I own only the Sam Sanders character

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

-_**Flashback-**_

_**4 months later**_

_"Chris" Sam said as she tried to shake him awake._

"Mmm" Chris mumbled.

"Chris! Wake up!" Sam said more firmly.

"Whatsa matter?" Chris said half asleep.

"It's time"

"What do you mean?"

"Chris, ITS TIME...Oh my god, ow, Chris I'm in fucking labor!" Sam cried.

"Holy shit, ok, let's go, uh, I'll get your bags, can you go wake up your dad baby?" Chris said as he ran around the room throw his clothes on.

"Yeah" Sam grimaced in pain as she made her way to the guest room where her dad and Rebecca had been staying for the last week, so that Shawn could be there when his grandchildren where born.

"Daddy" Sam practically yelled as she walked in the room.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Shawn shot up.

"I think I'm in labor, Chris is getting my stuff, and we gotta go" Sam said, pain lacing her voice.

"Oh my goodness! Ok, Becca, Rebecca wake up, honey we have to get Sam to the hospital, the twins are on the way!" Shawn panicked as Rebecca began to scurry around the room.

Chris ran into the room with, what looked like 10 bags and rushed look on his face.

"Thank you baby, now come on" Sam yelled and Shawn and Chris ran to her to help her down the stairs and out the front door with Rebecca close behind.

Chris helped Sam into the car, as Shawn and Rebecca loaded the bags into the car.

_**4 hours later**_

_"Ok Sam, just push" the doctor said._

"ARRRRGGHHHH" Sam screamed as she pushed.

Shawn and Chris each where grasping one of her hands.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU" Sam screamed at Chris.

"I know princess" Chris said and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Ok, push"

"OWWWWW" Sam screamed and pushed again.

"Ok, here comes one of them" the doctor said, "One more big push Sam"

"OH MY GOOOOD!!" Sam screamed and pushed with all her might.

Then the room filled with cries...one down, one to go.

"Ok, Baby, one more, just keep pushing baby, come on" Chris smiled at his wife.

_  
"You better wipe that fucking smile off of your face, this is all your fault" Sam said through gritted teeth._

The smile disappeared from Chris' face and he just continued to hold her hand.

"Here we go baby girl, just push" Shawn decided to show up Chris.

"I'm trying, Daddy" Sam cried.

Shawn looked over at Chris is smirked.

"Okay, here it comes, push Sam push!" The doctor said.

"FUUUUUUCK!" Sam screamed and once again the room was filed with cries.

"Good job baby girl" Shawn said and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

The doctor asked Chris if he wanted to cut the umbilical cords and Chris let go of Sam's hand and walked over to do the honors.

"I'm so proud of you princess," Chris said as the babies where placed in Sam's arms, "are you still mad at me?"

"Look at them, how can I still be mad at you?" Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"Chris, they look just like you" Shawn smiled.

"Well that's a fantastic thing!" Chris laughed.

"You're so full of yourself" Sam giggled.

"And you love me" Chris smiled.

"Daddy, do you wanna hold one of them?" Sam asked.

"Which daddy, me or Chris?" Shawn joked.

"Well, I think maybe Chris. Then you" Sam laughed.

Sam sat up more so she cold place the babies in Chris's arms one at a time. Chris held them both with ease but he was so careful, almost like he thought he was going to break them.

After a few minutes of just looking at them, Chris walked over to Shawn and carefully placed the babies in his arms before saying,

"I'll just go get your mom"

"Thanks baby" Sam smiled as she watched her dad interact with her new kids.

_**20 minutes later**_

_The room was full with people wanting to see the newest Irvines'. Jay, Adam, Trish, Amy, Matt, Hunter, Ric and Stephanie had all flown down to Florida 2 days earlier in order to be there when Sam gave birth. At the current moment, Trish was holding one of the twins and Amy held the other._

"Sam, who am I holding?" Trish asked.

"Oh, we haven't even named them yet..." Sam suddenly realized, with all the excitement, Sam and Chris had forgotten to name their babies.

"Oh my god... I'll go grab a nurse" Chris laughed and ran out of the room.

Five minutes later Chris returned with one of the nurses.

"Your fiancé tells me you two forgot to name your babies?" the nurse smiled.

"Yeah, we're not the brightest bulbs on the Christmas tree." Sam blushed.

"Well, have you two decided on names?" she asked.

"Actually we have" Sam said and turned to look at Matt, "Matt, we kinda stole your name...minus the Hardy."

"Really?" Matt lit up.

"Yeah, I mean, you've been one of my best friends ever since my parents divorced and I moved to North Carolina. That was how many years ago... I don't even know, but you mean a lot to me and I wanted my kids to show that" Sam smiled.

"Sam, I'm honored" Matt smiled.

Sam smiled and pointed to the baby in Trish's arms "That's Aiden Matthew Irvine," and then she pointed to the baby in Amy's arms, "and that's Ash Moore Irvine"

The nurse wrote the names down, left the room and then returned with bands for their ankles with their names on them.

"Aww, hi Aiden, I'm your Auntie Trish" Trish cooed.

Amy walked over to Trish with Ash.

"And I'm your Auntie Amy" She cooed.

They did the same with Ash before Jay spoke up.  


"_Okay, okay, give them to their favorite Uncles!"_

Adam and Jay extended their arms as Trish and Amy, reluctantly, placed the boys in their arms.

"Hey, boys, I'm your Uncle Adam, and that guy next me, is your Uncle Jay, we're gonna be your favorite uncles in the whole wide world!" Adam cooed.

"Excuse me... I'm going to be their most favorite uncle" Hunter said.

"Hey guys, Sam fell asleep" Chris announced.

"Yeah, you three bored her to death" Ric laughed.

"They're just jealous that those boys are going to love me more than they're going to love them!" Hunter smirked.

"No way, you're an assclowns. We reek of awesomeness!" Jay said and he cooed at Aiden.

"I hope they hate all three of you, now shut up, my fiancée is sleeping" Chris scolded them.

It had been a long day.

**Awwww : ) Next chapter, we're moving forward 2 months to Chris and Sam's wedding day : ) YAY!**__


	30. Chapter 30

I own only the Sam Sanders character

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

_**-Flashback-**_

_**November 17, 2003**__****_

_To say Sam was nervous would be an understatement, she was petrified. Today was the day she basically was going to pledge her life to another person, she could hardly believe it... her mother and Rebecca where being civil, Trish was putting the final touches on Sam's hair and Amy was straitening out Sam's dress. Sam had decided to have two maids of honor instead of one, to be honest, Sam couldn't pick between Amy and Trish. There was a knock at the door and Lauren went to answer it._

"Can I see my baby girl?" Sam heard her father ask.

"Of course you can Shawn" Lauren smiled and moved to let Shawn in the room.

"Oh my...Baby girl, you look amazing" Shawn said, tears filling his eyes.

"Hey! No crying Daddy, I'll mess up my make-up!" Sam said, with tears beginning to fill her eyes as well.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's just that you look so gorgeous right now, I almost don't want to give you away to Chris...you're too beautiful for him!" Shawn hugged his daughter tightly.

Sam's wedding planner poked her head into the room.

"Sam, it's almost go time...So Trish and Amy can you guys go get in line behind the other girls?" She asked.

"Of course" Trish and Amy said together.

_Trish turned to Sam, hugged her tight and said "You look amazing Sam, Chris is so lucky"_

Amy hugged her tightly as well and said "If you mess up, we'll feed you the lines of your vows," Sam laughed and Amy continued, "You'll do fine babe, good luck sweets!"

Amy and Trish smiled and they left Sam in the room with her mother, father, and step mother.

"You ready sweetheart?" Lauren asked Sam as she hugged her.

Sam nodded; afraid she would vomit if she spoke right now.

"You can do this Sam, Chris is an amazing guy and he loves you so much" Rebecca said to her.

Sam began to nod again when the wedding planner knocked on the door again.

"Lauren, Rebecca... can I get you two to your seats?" she asked.

"Of course, I love you sweetie, you're going to be fine" Lauren said and walked out the door.

"Good luck Sam, I'll see you out there" Rebecca said following Lauren out the door.

Sam looked at her dad and smiled. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"This is the biggest day of everyone's lives. This is the day to give all of you to another human being; Chris is a great man, Baby girl. He loves you with all the pieces of his heart and I know you feel all the same things for him honey. I love you so much! Now...let's go get you married!" Shawn smiled down at his daughter and she nodded and said,

"I love you too Daddy."

They walked out the door and stood in line behind Trish and Chris' best man and friend Len.

Sam was shaking with nervousness and the butterflies in her stomach turned into eagles when she saw the line move into the chapel leaving her and her dad alone in the entrance hall of the church. The first few notes of "Here Comes the Bride" began and Shawn looked to his side at his daughter, who had a look of terror on her face. He gave her hand a squeeze and the doors opened.

Sam looked inside and immediately saw Chris and a smile came upon her face and she and Chris locked eyes and she stayed focused on him the whole time she was walking down the aisle.

Once they reached the end of the aisle, Shawn lifted Sam's veil and gave her a kiss and before placing Sam's hand in Chris', he shook Chris' hand. He then placed Sam's hand into Chris'. He stayed in his spot as the priest began.

"Who gives the bride away?"

"I do, her father, Michael Hickenbottom"

"Very well"

Sam turned around and gave her Dad a sweet smile and blew him a kiss, before turning to the man standing in front of her. She handed Trish her bouquet and her eyes never left Chris'.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Christopher Keith Irvine and Samantha Marie Hickenbottom...If there is anyone here who feels that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace"

Silence.

_**15 minutes later**_

_"I believe the couple has written their own vows" the priest said and Sam and Chris nodded._

"Chris, you may recite your vows" the priest said.

Chris turned to Len, who gave him a folded up piece of paper, and turned back to Sam with paper in hand.

"Sam, for the last 5 years that we've known each other and the 2 years that we've been together, you've changed my whole outlook on life. Before I met you, I was cocky, brash and arrogant. You changed me the moment I met you. I became loving, caring, and kind...all things that you are. You're the light of my life baby, my princess, my everything... I love you with every single part of my heart and soul! I'm so proud to be able to say that I'm your man and you are my lady. I'm even prouder to say that we have two beautiful baby boys together. Baby, I want to spend every single solitary moment of my life with you, and I can't wait for you to be introduced as "Mrs. Chris Irvine"... I love... no, there isn't even a word that exists that can describe what I feel for you babe"

Sam had tears in her eyes. Chris' words were beautiful.

"Sam, you may recite your vows" the priest said to Sam.

Sam nodded and turned to Trish, who was already waiting with paper in hand, she gave the paper to her and Sam turned back to face Chris.

"How am I supposed to follow that? Alright... Chris... you've changed my life from the second that you spilt water all over me. With that one little gesture, you sealed my fate forever! I had a huge crush on you, but I was in a bad relationship, a real bad relationship. I got out... I broke free from that relationship, because of you. Chris you are my savior. You cared enough about me, to never give up on me. You waited for me for 3 years; I've been waiting for you since I was 14 years old. I saw you on wrestling on TV and I fell in love. Your looks, charm and skill just captivated me, and all those attributes still captivate me. Chris, as cheesy as this may be... it's so true. You complete me. There was a piece of my heart missing and you found it. You fixed me. You saved me. Words cannot describe all the things that I feel when I think about you. You're my everything Chris... and I cannot wait to start our lives, along with our gorgeous baby boys, together baby! I love you Christopher Keith Irvine."

Chris was crying. Sam broke down when she saw that he was crying. Chris just wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he had to save that for the end of the ceremony.

"Can we please have the rings?" the priest asked.

Amy gave Sam Chris' band and Len gave Chris Sam's.

"Very well... Do you Christopher, take Samantha to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do" Chris said with no hesitation.

"Place the ring on Samantha's finger" the priest said.

Chris slid the band on Sam's finger and she couldn't help but giggle. He looked so relieved.

The priest turned to Sam and continued,

"Do you Samantha, take Christopher to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hole, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do" Sam smiled at Chris.

"Place the ring on Christopher's finger" the priest repeated.

Sam slid it on with some trouble, but Chris laughed and helped her push it on.

The priest smiled at Sam and Chris before saying,

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride, Chris"

"With pleasure"

And with that Chris lifted Sam's veil and captured her lips in an extremely passionate kiss. He pulled away and said,

"I love you Mrs. Irvine."

_**At The Reception.**_

"_Mr. Irvine, I believe it's time for our dance" Sam laughed as she pulled her new husband onto the dance floor._

The song started up and Chris took Sam's hand and began to dance.

_**Like the waves from the ocean  
My heart's deepest feelings flow free  
There's no use in pretending  
You're the only one for me**_

Just to hear my heartbeat  
Next to yours  
Has made my life with you  
All the more worth waiting for

Because I've touched the hand of love a time or two  
But I never found its touch to be so true  
Until the day that I found you  
That's why I promise..  
I promise that I..

I'll follow you  
Wherever you go  
Inseparable we stand  
With myself clasped tight  
In the comfort of your hand  
From now until the end of time,  
Please always know  
I'll follow you wherever you go

It's in your eyes  
It's in your stare  
The feeling inside, I know  
Can take me anywhere

I would never let you down  
I would never leave you alone  
Lost inside my heart  
I stay from night until dawn

I've touched the hand of love a time or two  
But I never found its touch to be so true  
Until the day I found you

I'll follow you  
Wherever you go  
Inseparable we stand  
With myself clasped tight  
In the comfort of your hand  
From now until the end of time,  
Please always know  
I'll follow you wherever you go

Wherever you go..  
If ever you go..

_The song came to an end and the DJ invited the rest of the guests on to the floor. After the song ended, Sam stood on the floor alone. Shawn walked onto the floor and the music began and Sam wrapped her arms around her dad's neck as the music played._

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl**_

_**  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

_The song came to an end and Sam gave her father a long, tight hug. Sam pulled away and was met by her husband. Her father smiled and said,_

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Irvine."

**: D I wasn't sure how all the wedding stuff goes down, because it's been so long since I've been to a wedding, but I looked it all up online! Thank you guys for all the reviews. It really helps! I have to go do community service at my school tmrw so I can earn the credits to be a junior next year...UGH!! Which means I can't go to the Celtic's parade, which I was going to be at tmrw, but nooo! UGH! Anyway... I don't know what the next chapter's going to be yet...**


	31. Chapter 31

I own only the Sam Sanders character

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

**RAW- June 16, 2008**

"Trish, I know, you want Sprinkles Cupcakes, I know... well then you can order them... hold on a second, someone's knocking on the door" Sam was talking to Trish, they where finalizing the details for Sam's baby shower when they where interrupted by a knock at the door.

Sam got up to answer the door and when she did, she almost dropped her cell phone.

"RIC!" she screamed and told Trish she'd call her back later.

"Hey darlin" Ric said before pulling her into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Sam smiled.

"Well... I'm here to confront your husband actually" he smiled.

"Like, in reality, or in the ring?" Sam asked.

"Oh, in the ring honey. I'm gonna confront him about your dad" Ric laughed,

"Oh! I thought you had like a serious problem with Chris for a second there Naitch" Sam smiled.

"Knock knock" a voice said from the door.

"HUNTER!" Sam yelled.

"PREGO!" Hunter yelled back.

"Jerk..." Sam slapped him on the arm and laughed.

"You know I love you" Hunter laughed as he walked over to couch and put his feet up on the table.

"Unfortunately, I love you too Uncle Hunty" Sam laughed and walked over and kicked his legs off the table "lazy ass"

"So, Samantha, is there anything you would like Hunter and I to incorporate into our encounter with Chris?" Ric asked, as he shook his head at Hunter and Sam.

"Uhm, incorporate this "Hey, Chris have you spoken to your wife this week? Have you seen her? How about your sons, Chris, have you seen or spoken to them this week?" word for word!" Sam smiled, proudly.

"Good, good... and he'll walk around the truth and I'll say "Chris, you're avoiding the truth... You haven't seen Sam and your kids all week, because they've been in Texas with Shawn. Isn't that right Chris, your wife left your ass after what you did to her father last week" and he'll cry and I'll be victorious! MUAHAHAHA" Hunter laughed.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Hunter said.

Sam just looked at him for a moment before turning to Ric and saying,

"So... miss me yet?"

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Two months after the wedding.**_

_Sam woke up to the sound of Chris' cell phone beeping. He had missed a call. Sam rolled over and picked his phone up off the bed side table. She flipped it open and saw that he had missed more than one call... he had missed 10. Sam read through the numbers... they where all the same._

_**Jess**__.____It said 10 times down on the screen._

Curiosity got the best of Sam and she pressed the Call button and waited for whoever this "Jess" person was to answer.

"Hello" a woman answered.

"Hi, I saw that you called my husband's phone around 10 times this morning... and I was just wondering who you are." Sam said.

"Uh, my name is Jessica Lockhart. Who is this?" Jessica asked.

"I'm Sam Irvine" Sam said.

"Ir-Irvine? You're Chris Irvine's _**wife**__?" Jessica said nervously._

"Yeah, I am... so why are you calling him?" Sam replied.

"Oh, I wasn't calling him, my sister Leslie was...Leslie Lockhart" Jessica said rather quickly.

"Lockhart, you're last name sounds so familiar." Sam said, puzzled.

"Oh, I, uhm, Chris and I, uh, we used to date." Jessica muttered.

"I knew I recognized the name" Sam said "So, yeah, why is your sister calling Chris from your phone?"

"Her phone is out of service and she's been staying with me for a while" Jessica said.

"Oh...Well, uh, thanks for being honest with me" Sam said before hanging up, as she heard Chris walking towards the bedroom. Sam threw his phone back on the table before rolling over and pretending to be asleep.

Chris walked into the room, he was wearing nothing but his boxers and his hair was a mess, he sat on the bed and picked up his phone, flipped it open, and saw nothing. He placed it back down and laid down on the bed next to Sam. He kissed the length of her bare shoulder, which "woke" her up. Sam turned over and faced her husband.

"Good morning Mrs. Irvine" Chris smiled.

"Good morning Mr. Irvine" Sam yawned.

"I just fed the boys so you wouldn't have to do it, I wanted you to get your sleep" Chris smiled and went to give Sam a kiss.

"Are you cheating on me?" Sam said before he could kiss her.

"NO! Of course not! Baby, what are you talking about?" Chris pulled his head back, confused.

"Ok, well, your phone was beeping earlier, and it woke me up, so I grabbed it to shut it up and I saw that some girl named Jess had called you 10 times, so I let curiosity get the best of me and I called the number back. So let me ask you this Chris, why is your ex-girlfriend, I mean, your ex-girlfriends sister calling you?" Sam said.

"First of all, you shouldn't have called the number back without asking me about it first, because I would've told you that Jess' sister Leslie is a party director for some huge company, and Trish and I have been planning a late baby shower for you, saying as though we never had time to have one before the boys where born" Chris said sincerely.

"_Chris, if you're lying to me, I swear..." Sam said before Chris cut her off by kissing her passionately._

"Baby, I love you so much, I promise you, I would never cheat on you, I swear to you right now!" Chris said after he pulled away from Sam.

"I believe you" Sam said before snuggling into Chris' chest.

**RAW- June 16, 2008**

"Come on Michaels! They're cheering for you, the liars, the cheaters. Come on!" Chris said.

The crowd continued chanting "HBK" but to no avail.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think Shawn Michaels is gonna come out here tonight. Cause he's a coward, he's a worm, he's a liar, he's a pathetic, miserable, excuse of a human bei..." Chris was cut off by one of the most famous sounds in the history of professional wrestling.

WOOOOO!

The crowd exploded as Ric Flair walked out from behind the curtain, microphone in hand. The crowd cheered for a good 3 minutes before he climbed into the ring and backed Chris into the corner.

The two stood face to face for a few moments before Ric said,

"What do ya got say now?"

Chris raised the mic and he barely said,

"You take it from me" before Ric snatched Chris' microphone right out of his hand.

"SHUT UP! You know damn well that Shawn Michaels isn't here tonight after what you did to him last week, and I'm not here to talk to you, I can't wrestle anymore, cause I'm retired, but that doesn't keep me from fighting you right now! In the parking lot! Let's go! In the parking lot now!" Ric said before dropping the mic and ripping his jacket off.

Ric got out of the ring in a fit of rage, he walked backwards up the ring screaming "Come on!" at Chris.

Chris eventually got out of the ring and followed Ric backstage.

The two continued yelling at each other until they reached the doors that led outside.

Ric exited the doors before Chris could reach them. Chris contemplated exiting, but he finally decided to go out.

As he opened the door, Triple H entered it.

"Don't you think you've caused enough problems in the past few weeks Chris? Shawn Michaels is pulling glass out of his eye, and now you wanna jump on the Naitch? And let me ask you Chris, when's the last time you saw Sam, when's the last time you saw your sons?" Hunter asked Chris.

"I don't think that's any of your business" Chris said, with malice filling his voice.

"Maybe it's not, but I know for a fact that the last time you saw your wife and kids was last week, and I also know for a fact that last week, Sam took the boys and flew to Texas to be with Shawn. But you see Chris, ever since you came back to "save us", I've been looking for a reason to make you my business" Hunter filled Chris in.

Chris smirked and said,

"Ok, so know you're going to be the knight in shining armor and fight everyone's battles for them, huh?" Chris snickered.

"Oh no, no. You got it all wrong; I'm not fighting anyone's battles... I just wanna fight you" Hunter concluded.

They just stared at each other before Chris backed away, leaving Hunter standing alone in front of the door.

**2 segments later**

**Chris is seen knocking on a door labeled "Sam Sanders".**

"Sam! Sam come on! I know you're in there! I know the boys are in their! Sam open the door!" Chris was yelling.

No answer.

"Sam, baby, please open the door, my match is in a few minutes... Honey I really want to talk to you." Chris continued to knock and yell at the door.

The door finally opened revealing an angry Edge.

"Do you not understand, that my sister wants nothing to do with you, the boys aren't here anymore, so go get ready for your damn match, and leave Sam alone" he snarled.

"Fine! Just tell her that... I miss her." Chris said, he looked at Edge for a moment before walking away.

Authors note: All done with this bad boy! Hahaha! I almost cried when Naitch came back last week. But the draft is tonight so I'm hoping that Jericho doesn't get drafted, because I'm so excited for his angle with Shawn!! **  
**


	32. Chapter 32

I own only the Sam Sanders character

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

**RAW- June 23, 2008**

"I hate the Draft! I hate the Draft! I hate the Draft!" Sam whined as she sat on the couch of her fathers' dressing room.

"Stop whining!" Shawn scolded his oldest daughter.

Sam smiled and got up and picked up Cheyenne.

"Chey, tell Daddy to be nice to me!" Sam said to her 3 and a half year old sister.

"Daddy! You be nice to Mantha!" Cheyenne scolded Shawn.

Sam gave Cheyenne a kiss on the head, before putting her down and smiling smugly at her father.

"You heard Chey, be nice to me Daddy!" Sam smirked.

"Jeez, I hope I switch shows tonight!" Shawn laughed.

"DON'T SAY THAT! I'll be a wreck without you, I've already been burning up Steph's cell, asking her to tell her dad it wouldn't be good for business to separate you, me and Chris" Sam sighed.

Sam didn't want to be drafted, she, like her father, has called RAW home since her first days in the WWE. She did NOT want to leave RAW! Sam didn't want her dad leaving either, she had a feeling that he was going to be asked to change brands, but she didn't want to think about it.

"Sam... Shawn, Vince wants to see you two in his office" John Laurinaitis said from the doorway.

"We're on our way" Shawn said.

He got up kissed Cameron, Cheyenne, and Rebecca before following Sam out the door.

**In Vince's office**

"Samantha, Stephanie tells me that you've been calling her all day about the Draft" Vince chuckled from the couch across from the one Shawn and Sam where sitting on.

"Well, yeah, I just don't want to be separated from my dad and Chris. Plus, RAW's been my home for almost 10 years Vince." Sam pleaded her case.

"Sam, I'm breaking the rules of the draft here, but I know you're stressing out and that isn't good for the baby... You two and Chris aren't going anywhere. Okay?" Vince laughed heartily.

"Okay, Vince, I had one more thing to ask you about before I go... after the baby is born, I'll take the few months to get situated with her and then I think I'm gonna take her, Aid and Ash on the road with us... only until the boys start preschool and then Denise Reso is gonna start taking them to school, and me and Chris will have Allie out here with us. I just wanted your ok on it" Sam explained to the boss.

"Sounds fine to me, but let me ask you this... why aren't you leaving?" Vince asked Sam.

"What do you mean? Leaving what?" Sam asked him.

"Leaving the WWE..." Vince answered.

"Vince, I'm one of the last hopes that women's wrestling has left. I can't leave, at least not yet" Sam smiled as she followed her dad's suit and got up off the couch.

"Thank God then!" Vince chuckled.

Sam and Shawn laughed and exited Vince's office.

"So, I'll see you out there right Baby Girl?" Shawn asked his oldest daughter.

"You can bet it on Daddy-o" Sam smiled.

Shawn hugged Sam before she went off in search of Chris.

Sam was halfway to the Men's locker room when she bumped into Hunter, who looked almost distraught.

"What's wrong Hunty?" Sam asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm being drafted to SmackDown..."

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Raw- August 08, 2005**_

_Ashley and Victoria where set to square off in the ring, until Candice and Torrie decided to get themselves involved._

_Ashley shoved Torrie and Candice down, and then hit a baseball slide on Victoria, and began nailing her with right hands, but Victoria sent her into the apron, and then tossed her in the ring. Victoria kicked Ashley in the mid section, and then nailed the Widow's Peak for the easy win._

After the match the three Diva's began an assault on Ashley. The where wailing on her when a very familiar song began to blast through the arena.

_**"**__**Nothing hurts my world,**_

_**  
Just affects the ones around me**_

When sin's deep in my blood,

you'll be the one to fall.

I wish I could be the one,

the one who won't care at all

but being the one on the stand,

I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.

When time soaked with blood turns its back,

I know it's hard to fall.

Confided in me was your heart

I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."

_Sam Sanders appeared from behind the curtain, she stared into the ring for a moment before charging it. Victoria and Candice escaped but Torrie wasn't so lucky. Sam had grabbed her by the hair before she could get out of the ring. Sam let Torrie straighten herself out before kicking her in the gut, looping her arm around her neck, turning and hooking the other and driving her down to the mat with a thunderous Twist of Fate. Sam checked on Ashley and helped her to her feet before raising her arm. Sam went over and asked for a mic. Lillian gave her one and Sam held it in the air as the crowd cheered. Sam raised the mic to her lips._

"Didja miss me? Well, there's no need to miss me anymore ladies and gentlemen... because I am back! You see, I was backstage, planning my big comeback, when I looked at the monitor and saw that "The Three Skankateers" where whoring up the place, I decided to pay special attention to the match, and in a "shocking" turn of events, the skankettes attacked RAW's newest Diva, Ashley."

Sam turned to Ashley.

"I'm Sam Sanders, nice too meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Trish, and anytime the Skankateers give you any problems, I'm not hard to find" Sam smiled at Ashley and continued her speech.

"So, now that I'm back, I've got some business to attend to. That business would be Victoria and the Womens Championship. I'm a five time champion... and I'm hungry for number six! So Vickie, you better grow some eyes in the back of your head, because after what you did to Ashley, it woke something up inside me, you re-ignited the fire that burns inside of me. You made a huge mistake in doing all those things Victoria, because I am back bay-bay!"

With that, Sam returned the mic to Lillian and helped Ashley out of the ring and up the ramp.

**RAW- June 23, 2008**

"NO! Hunter! You can't go to SmackDown! No! Oh my God!" Sam yelled.

"I know, but it's what Vince wants Sam, I can't change his mind. I don't want to leave RAW but I have to" Hunter sighed; you could hear the disappointment in his voice.

Sam gave her "uncle" a hug,

"I'm gonna miss you Uncle Hunter!" Sam almost cried. She was holding tears back.

"I'm gonna miss you more, Samantha Marie... now, Chris was looking for you, and he told me to tell you that he'll be in catering if I found you" Hunter smiled, letting go of Sam.

"Thanks Hunty, I'll see you later, right?" Sam tried to smile.

"Of course" Hunter smiled.

"Alright, Love you Hunter"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you more" Hunter laughed.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Raw- August 08, 2005**_

Backstage.

Jericho is backstage with Eric Bischoff when there is a knock at the door.

"It's open" Bischoff yells.

Sam Sanders walks in, not noticing Jericho at first.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Bischoff?" Sam stated, her voice caused Jericho to turn around rather quickly and look at his former girlfriend.

"Oh, yes! Samantha, Samantha, Samantha! You caused quite a ruckus after Ashley's match with Victoria." Bischoff smirked at Sam.

"Well, I wasn't about to let the Skankateers beat up an innocent girl...for no reason, maybe they're jealous that she doesn't carry 17 different STD's like them or something, I don't know" Sam sneered.

Jericho laughed and Sam was finally made aware of his presence.

"Well, regardless... you still interfered. So next week... we're going to have a 3-on-2 Handicap Match... it's going to be Sam Sanders and Ashley Massaro vs. Victoria, Candice Michelle, and Torrie Wilson" Bischoff continued to smirk.

"Eric, don't you think that's a little unfair" Jericho piped up.

Sam looked at Jericho, shocked.

"No, she interfered, she's gonna pay for it." Bischoff said, before leaving his own office and Sam and Jericho alone.

"So... how have you been?" Chris asked Sam.

"Good...Chris... what happened to us? I mean we where fine when the twins where born and then all of a sudden..." Sam started to say before Chris cut her off by kissing her.

"I've missed you so much Sam. Honestly, I haven't been the same ever since..." Chris had managed to say before Sam pulled him back into the kiss.

They pulled away for air, they put their foreheads against each others, and Chris began to speak again,

"Sam, I'm so sor-"

"Chris, just shut up... and kiss me" Sam said and Chris obliged.

Bischoff walked back into the office and nearly had a heart attack.

"JERICHO! You need to focus on your match with John Cena next week. Now, Sam, get hell out of here!" Bischoff screamed.

"We'll catch up later" Jericho promised Sam.

Sam smiled at Chris and glared at Bischoff before walking out of the office.

"What are you thinking, making out with her! You've got other things to worry about, other than that slut" Bischoff sneered.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE CALL HER THAT!" Chris roared.

"Chris, Chris calm down, I was just playing around, now we really need to focus on Cena." Bischoff said.

Jericho just went with the flow and the camera's faded out.

End of Part 1_****_

**That's riiiight! This is a two parter... Part two will hopefully be up later today. It's gonna be set in the here and now... well the Monday.**

PS:  
RAW GOT PUNK AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER ABOUT IT!!  
JERICHO WASN'T DRAFTED!!  
: ( Jeff is on SmackDown now : (


	33. Chapter 33

I own only the Sam Sanders character

_**I own only the Sam Sanders character. I only own Chris Jericho in my dreams...**_

**RAW- June 23, 2008**

"The first RAW draft pick is REY MYSTERIO" JR announced.

"OH MY GOD!" Sam and Chris said together.

"Who'd we get?" Shawn yelled from behind the lockers.

"Rey" Sam yelled back.

"Mysterio? Whoa! He's one of SmackDown's biggest attractions... oh well their loss" Shawn laughed as he walked out from behind the lockers and sat down next to Chris.

"Hey, get out for a minute." Hunter said as he entered the room ten minutes later.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Me, Rey and Cena have a promo to do... so get out!" Hunter laughed.

"WELL!" Shawn huffed and stomped out of the room.

"I'll remember this Hunter" Sam smirked.

As Sam and Chris left the room, Rey entered.

"Rey Rey! Welcome to RAW! How's the arm?" Sam asked as she hugged him.

"It's feeling good Sam. How are the boys?" Rey smiled.

"They're awesome... excited for their new baby sister's arrival" Sam laughed.

"OH! You're having a girl? That's awesome Sam... How'd Chris take that?" Rey asked.

"He's nervous actually... he's good at the whole father/sons thing, but he's nervous about having a little girl. I feel bad for her already because she's going to have the same type of father that I still have: Strong, muscular, over protective, and idiotic" Sam laughed.

"She's going to be spoiled rotten just like you were too Sam" Rey joked.

"Hey, Rey... we gotta get this thing done" John poked his head outside the door, "Hey Sam"

"Hi John" Sam laughed.

"I'll catch you later Sam" Rey said.

"You got it!" Sam smiled and hugged Rey once more before she walked over to her dad and husband.

**15 minutes later**

"And SmackDown's first draft pick will be... JEFF HARDY" Michael Cole announced.

"Holy crap... Jeff's leaving" Shawn said and looked at Sam, who actually looked pretty sad, "you look sad, Sam"

"Huh? Oh...well, it's just sad to see Jeff go I guess." Sam sighed.

"I feel like there's something you aren't telling me something Samantha Marie" Shawn said.

"Have you talked to Hunter today?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he tell you the plans for the last draft pick tonight?" Sam asked.

"No, why? What's going on Baby Girl?" Shawn asked, concerned.

"Uhm...well...Hunter is, uh, he's being drafted to SmackDown" Sam mumbled.

"Are you serious? No! Sam, please tell me you're kidding!" Shawn said, dumbstruck.

"I wish I was kidding Daddy, but he told me earlier that Vince wants him over there" Sam sighed.

"I can't believe this." Shawn said, visibly upset over the news that his best friend wasn't going to be on the same show as him any longer.

**Another 15 minutes later**

"Congrats Punkie" Sam exclaimed as CM Punk walked back into the Gorilla Position.  
**  
**"Thanks Sam" Phil laughed.

"Know I'm stuck with you all the time... Dammit!" Sam joked.

"Oh yeah, I'm stuck with you AND Chris... where's my sympathy?" Phil laughed.

"You get none asshole!" Sam stuck her tongue out at Phil and laughed.

"Sam, you're up" The stage hand told her.

"I'll be seeing ya Punkie" Sam smiled and hugged him.

"Hit my music good sir!" Sam laughed.

**Sam's music hit and Sam walked out from behind the curtain and was met by the roar of her hometown crowd.**

Lillian sat on the ropes so Sam could actually get inside of the ring and handed her the mic.

"IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE HOME! What's good San Antonio? So, I guess you all want to know how my dad, the HeartBreak Kid Shawn Michaels, is doing after my, uh, semi-assholish husband smashed his head into the Jeri-Tron 6000 two weeks ago, **during The Highlight Reel. My dad suffered some damage to his right eye and he has some bruising around his eye and stitches on the side of his face. He's slowing progressing, but it doesn't look good. Now, Chris, I know that you're just waiting to come out here and rant and rave about what a horrible person my dad is so... why don't you just come out here and get it over with!**

BREAK THE WALLS DOWN

Chris walked down the ramp, with his eyes locked on Sam's. He got up on the apron and did his normal pose and he finally got in, microphone in hand. His eyes never leaving Sam's eyes. Chris brought the mic up to his lips and began to speak.

"Yet another rousing ovation! Not that I expected much from all you San Antonians, since you've all been brainwashed into thinking that Shawn Michaels is a decent human being You know me too well Sam. I am, in fact, out here to talk about your father, Shawn Michaels. I'm here to tell these people the truth about Shawn Michaels! I come out here every week and tell you the truth, and you people ostracize me! Mark my words, mark my words, Shawn Michaels will show his true colors. He turns on all of his friends, all of his tag-team partners, and if you don't believe me, take a look at this.

A video of Sam's father "turning" on all his "friends". Sam was leaning back on a turnbuckle as the video played. Chris kept looking back her and smirking throughout it. Sam knew he was trying to make her smile... that damn smirk killed her and he knew it.

The video ended and before Chris got a chance to speak, Sam spoke up.

"Oh, bravo Christopher! What an incredible piece of film! You know, that might be the Shawn Michaels everyone sees in the ring, but that's not the real Shawn Michaels and you know that!"

"Sam, you obviously don't see your father the way everyone else does. Everyone else sees your father, the Heartbreak Kid, the Icon, the Main Event, the SHOWSTOPPA, Shawn Michaels; they see him as selfish, deceptive, lying, egomaniac! All of you, you continue to cheer him and chant his name... come on now! HBK! HBK! HBK! Go ahead and chant it! Chant HBK, because you aren't allowed to chant my name! You're not allowed to cheer for me anymore, because I'm not like any of you, I'm an honest man, a good hearted person. There's only one other person who is like me, and that is the young man who helped me last week, the young man who helped me take out Triple H and John Cena... that young mans name is Lance Cade.

Lance Cade appeared on the tron. Chris spoke again as Sam began to climb up on top of the turn buckle and sit.

"Now Lance, a few years ago, when Shawn Michaels left wrestling, he opened a wrestling school and you where his prized student, isn't that true?"

Lance went on about being the most gifted athlete in The Shawn Michaels Wrestling Academy, but Sam wasn't paying any attention to him. Her eyes where focused on the man who was getting closer and closer to her on the turnbuckle. He had almost backed all the way into her when she tried to subtly kick him in the ass. Lance's speech ended and Chris moved away from her. Sam remembered she had to punk out Lance.

"Lance, in case you're forgetting, _**I **_**also attended my father's wrestling school, and unless I'm mistaken, not only am I better wrestler than you, but I got to the WWE before you did! I got here in 1998... And you got here... when?" Sam smirked.**

"You're his daughter, you got special treatment from everybody!" Lance yelled.

"Ok, I may be Shawn Michaels' daughter, but I've never received "special treatment" from anyone in this business because of who my father is... so get you're damn facts straight, before you start accusing me of using my father to get places in the WWE, Lance" Sam sneered.

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter, because these fans, and apparently your wife, don't appreciate you, but I do Chris." Lance concluded.

"Thank you Lance, I appreciate that. As far as Night of Champions goes, I don't have a match yet, and as much as I would love to put my Intercontinental Championship on the line against Shawn Michaels... it's not going to happen because of what I did to Shawn Michaels last week. Watch this" Chris sneered.

Chris turned his head a looked at Sam with a smirk on his face. He winked at her before turning his attention back to his little video. Sam hated him at this moment.

The video ended and Sam had decided that she was gonna give up until her dad came out.

"And Shawn, just like I told you and just like I told your daughter, _**my **_**wife... the worst is yet to come." Chris growled into the camera.**

He turned to say something to Sam, until...

OH, OH SHAWN!

Shawn Michaels came out from behind the curtain and ran down the ramp to attack Jericho.

They spilled out off the ring and Chris side stepped Shawn and Chris smashed Shawn's face into the SmackDown announce table. Sam gets out of the ring as fast as she could and got to her father, she cradled his head as he screamed out in pain.

Sam began to scream at Chris.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE CHRIS? LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO MY FATHER!!"

Chris just looked at her, and a smirk began to creep up on his face, as he walked away from Sam and Shawn.

-End Promo-

"Are you sure you're okay, Shawn?" Chris asked him for the billionth time in the last ten minutes.

"Chris, for the trillionth time, I'm fine" Shawn assured him, again.

"Chris just drop it" Sam said as she continued to watch the draftees get drafted.

"Okay, fine" Chris said, and got a water bottle from the mini fridge.

"Awh... Matt's going to ECW" Sam moaned and got up off the couch.

"Well, he'll be traveling with us now, since the ECW tapings are being moved to Monday nights" Shawn smiled.

"One plus... on a night full of negatives."

**End Of RAW**

"I LOVE YOU VINCE!" the 500,000 winner said into the phone.

"You love me, well I love you back" Vince said.

All of a sudden the set began to explode and fall apart. The part of the stage that Vince was standing on collapsed.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam screamed.

"Maybe we should go to the side curtain, come on" Shawn said and Sam and Chris ran out there.**  
**

**Vince rises, and out of nowhere the giant McMahon Million Dollar Mania sign collapses on him. Hunter, John and Adam run to where he is. Hunter is trying to check on him as Adam, John and a stagehand tried to push the sign up.**

Shawn ran over to Hunter to help him check on Vince. Sam grabbed Vince's hand and tried to reassure him that everything was okay.

"What happened? What happened?" Vince croaked.

"Vince everything's okay" Hunter told him.

"Paul! Paul! Paul!" Vince continued.

"It's okay Vince." Hunter said and grabbed his other hand.

"Just try not to move him too much" Shawn was saying.

-End of RAW-

The ambulance left and came back 10 minutes later and Vince stepped out, fine. Sam stood there shocked.

"Are you kidding me? I THOUGHT THAT WAS FUCKING REAL VINCE!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, calm down, I needed to end that million dollar giveaway" Vince said.

"I was so worried Vince. I really thought you where hurt!!" Sam sighed.

"I'm fine" Vince hugged Sam.

"Just don't pull that again please" Sam asked him.

"Don't worry about it" Vince reassured her.

Vince let go of her and walked away. Chris came up behind her, slipped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"You alright, Gorgeous?" Chris asked her.

"I am now" She turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"Hmm, I guess so" Chris flashed his megawatts smile at her.

"I still hate the Draft"

**I have an idea for the next one : ) I love it... I'll try for tmrw to have it up. I've been watching I Love The New Millennium featuring Chris Jericho...I'm officially addicted to that man... and I'm okay with that : ) **


	34. Filler Chapter

DUMB FILLER CHAPTER SO YOU GUYS CAN REVIEW CHAPTER 34

DUMB FILLER CHAPTER SO YOU GUYS CAN REVIEW CHAPTER 34... : D


	35. Filler Chapter Dos

ANOTHER DUMB FILLER SO YOU GUYS CAN REVIEW MY NEW CHAPTERS : D

ANOTHER DUMB FILLER SO YOU GUYS CAN REVIEW MY NEW CHAPTERS : D

They're showing CM Punk winning the World Heavyweight Title on ECW right now : )


	36. Chapter 34

_**I only own my OC. I'd love to own Chris Jericho...but sadly he owns himself as does the WWE.**_

_**Authors Note: This was me last night around 9:30 something "OH MY FREAKING GOD!" CM PUNK IS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!! Anyone who has read my profile page, you know that I am a HUGE Edgehead... but Punk winning the World Title is so beyond kick ass!!  
In things that make me terribly sad news: Jericho is no longer the Interchrisintal Champion... stupid Kofi Kingston : (**_

_**PS- I'm thinking of changing the title of this story... but I'm not sure... any suggestions??  
**_

**NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS**

"You ready bitch?" Sam smirked and smacked Chris on the ass.

"Ow... No, well, yeah, but I mean... I'm glad that I'm going to be helping Kofi get a little bit of a push, but at the same time... I don't really want to give up my title" Chris smiled sadly.

"Aw... poor baby..." Sam cooed sarcastically.

"Daddy, do you have to lose your belt tonight?" Aiden asked and he and Ash watched Matt Hardy beat up Chavo Guerrero on the TV in Chris' locker room.

Chris had flown back to Tampa 2 days prior to get the twins so they could attend the Pay-Per-View.

"Yeah Aid, I have to... but don't worry, I'll get it back" Chris laughed and sat down in between his sons and watched a little bit of the match before he actually had to get ready for his match.

There was a knock at the door and the boys where all distracted by the match, so Sam had to walk over and answer it.

"Hello my darling Samantha" Mr. Money in the Bank said as he strode into the room.

"Hello my darling Phillip" Sam laughed.

Chris turned his head so he was looking at Phil.

"Hey Punk"

"Hey Jericho"

They always called each other by their ring names.

"PHIL!" Aiden and Ash both cried and jumped off the couch only to jump on Phil.

"Hey twin terrors, how you guys liking the show so far?" he laughed, and kneeled down so he was level with them.

"It's awesome!" Aiden yelled.

"Yeah Uncle Matt kicked Chavo's ass!" Ash yelled.

"ASH MOORE IRVINE! Don't you say that word!" Chris yelled from the couch"Sorry Daddy" Ash mumbled.

"Yeah, just don't say that word again, bud" Chris smiled.

"Okay Daddy" Ash mumbled again.

Phil laughed and began asking questions about what they had done yesterday.

"Mommy and Grandpa took us to the Rangers game and they where playing the RED SOX!" Aiden said.

"Cool! Did they win?" Phil asked Aiden.

"No... They lost by one run" Aiden frowned.

"That's alright bud... They'll win next time you go" Phil told him.

Aiden smiled and ran back over to sit with his dad.

"So what did you need Phil" Sam smiled at the Straight-Edge superstar.

"I was talking to Vince earlier... I'm cashing in my Money in the Bank tomorrow on RAW against Adam... and I'm going to win" Phil smiled from ear to ear.

"OH MY GOD PHIL! THAT'S AWESOME!!" Sam yelled and hugged him.

"Yeah... It really is..." Phil continued smiling.

"Congrats Man!" Chris said, getting up from the couch to shake Phil's hand and give him a "man hug"

"Thanks you guys" Phil smiled "it's not gonna be a long reign, but I'm still getting the strap, and apparently, Stephanie already has a storyline lined up for me after I drop the belt, so that's good"

"I think I know what you're talking about, but we'll talk about that later...because Chris' match is next." Sam said, giving Phil one last hug.

"Oh yeah! Aid... Ash, follow Mommy to Grandpa's room, Becca, Chey, and Cam are in there ok?" Chris said walking over to his sons, pulling them into a group hug looking thing and kissing them both on the top of their heads.

"Kay Daddy!" They said in unison.

"That's still creepy..." Phil laughed.

"I know, alright, I have to go, I love you guys" Chris said to the boys.

"Love you too Daddy" they said once again in unison.

Chris smiled and approached his wife.

"I'll see you out there... love you baby" Chris smiled, placing a sweet kiss on her lips before saying goodbye to Phil and leaving the locker room.

"I've gotta go too, but I'll see you guys later huh?" Phil said, he hugged the boys and then Sam before leaving.

"Alright brats, lets go see Grandpa" Sam laughed and grabbed her son's hands and left the locker room.

**-Flashback-**

_**RAW- August 15, 2005**_

_Sam was cracking up as she was watching her dad attempt to drive the Montreal fans to riot. Sam knew that she got her charisma, sense of humor, and talent from her dad, so everything that he found funny, she found funny! She was finding it absolutely hilarious that her dad was ripping on Canada so much, when his oldest daughter married a Canadian. Of course, that was not to be talked about!_

_Sam sat back and twirled a piece of her newly black streaked blonde hair._

_She was deep in thought when Jay barged into her locker room"YOU'RE REALLY BACK?!"_

_"Obviously Jay... but, dude, you're on SmackDown... why are you here?" Sam laughed._

_"I'm here because you are... and I begged Vince to let me come see you" Jay smiled sheepishly._

_"Aw... I missed you too Jay!" Sam smiled and as Jay pulled her into an extremely tight hug._

_"Jay. Can't. Breathe. Let. Go." Sam managed to say between short breaths._

_"Oh, sorry! I'm just so happy you came back. The WWE hasn't been the same without you!" Jay smiled down at Sam as she tried to catch her breath._

_"Thanks" Sam said breathlessly._

_"So that was one steamy kiss you and Chris shared last week" Jay smirked._

_"Yeah, we've had a ton of practice" Sam replied smugly._

_"Rooftops" by MEST began playing and Sam walked over to her bag and grabbed her phone._

_"Hey, hey Step Mommy... No. Yeah. Why? Tell Aiden I'll kick him in his little monkey butt if he doesn't stop being a brat... see that simple... Okay, yeah. Alright, talk to you later Becca. Ok tell them I love them too, alright bye" Sam hung up and smiled at Jay._

_"The troublesome twosome?" Jay asked with a smirk._

_"But, of course!" Sam laughed._

_"How they doing?"_

_"Good, they're mini-Chris's... I have three Chris Irvines' running around the house." Sam sighed._

_"BAHAHAHAHAHA!! That's wonderful bub!" Jay was cracking up._

_"Shut it Jet Plane" Sam smirked... it was just like old times._

**Back to NOC**

**"Oh my god King! It's Shawn Michaels!" Michael Cole yelled.**

**"And he just kicked Lance Cade's face off!" King laughed.**

**"He's on the apron...OH! Jericho shoved him off!" Cole said, "TROUBLE IN PARADISE!! KOFI KINGSTON HAS BEATEN CHRIS JERICHO! WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!"**

**"Jericho is seething!" King added.**

**Chris got out of the ring and began up the ring after Shawn who was holding his eye, Sam came down the ramp to meet her dad. Chris broke through the referees and punched his father-in-law directly in his injured eye.**

**Sam screamed in terror and shoved Chris back down the ramp.**

**"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HIM CHRIS? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?" Sam screamed as she kept pushing Chris until he hit the side of the ring.**

**Chris just looked at her.**

**Sam wound her arm back and before she could slap him, someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Lance Cade. She pulled her arm away from his grasp.**

**"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!" She screamed and kicked him below the belt.**

**Sam shot another glare at Chris before going over to check on her dad.**

When they got to the back Shawn looked at his daughter,

"At this rate, there really is going to be something wrong with my eye!"

_**-Flashback-**_

_**RAW- August 15, 2005**_

_Sam was getting ready to interrupt Bischoff, Carlito and Chris' promo._

**Bischoff is with Carlito and Jericho in his office.**

_**"I can not wait for SummerSlam!" Eric said to the other two. "It's going to be great!**_

_**"Eric, while I agree with you... we really need to focus on the plan for tonight!" Chris said, looking at Carlito and Eric.**_

_**"You're absolutely right Chris! You're absolutely right! Cena is nothing without his Chain Gang... So tonight, we're going to act Canadian, and Cena will get booed out of the arena!" Eric said, glee filling his voice.**_

_**"Well, Eric... I'm already Canadian...but I'm from western Canada...nothing like here!" Chris corrected Eric.**_

_**"I'm from nowhere near Canada" Carlito piped in.**_

_**"Just...Just say you're from south Canada!" Eric said**_

_**"You know what, I'm feeling Canadian already...that's cool, eh?" Carlito said.**_

_**Bischoff pulled out a Canadian flag.**_

_**"The crowd is gonna love us!" Eric said.**_

_**"Ahem... Mr. Bischoff, Chris, Carlito, I believe you three wanted me for something?" Sam said, finally interrupting the three.**_

_**"Oh, but of course! We do need you for something tonight Miss. Sanders, or is it Miss. Michaels? Whichever it is... it doesn't really matter... I want you to escort Carlito and Chris out to the ring tonight, because if there's anything Canadians like more that beer and hockey, its blond haired, blue eyed Texan girls... so whaddya say?" Eric smirked**_

_**"Uh," Sam began, she looked over at Chris, who had a pleading look on his face, "I guess so...sure"**_

_**"Wonderful..." Eric said and draped the Canadian flag around Chris, Sam and Carlito, "Cena is going down"**_

_The camera went off and Eric turned to the three_

_"Should I have referred to you as Mrs. Jericho?"_

**Back to NOC**

"Ow... Ow... Owwwww!" Sam cried.She had been feeling stabbing pains in her abdomen for about 10 minutes and Chris had brought her to the trainers.

"Sam you need to calm down..." The trainer said.

"I can't..." Sam murmured.

"Baby...BABY!" Chris yelled.

That was the last thing she heard before everything went black...

**SUSPENSE!! YAY!! Sorry for the delay... : ( Oh, I did a One-Shot it's called Unfaithful and its KennedyxOCxJericho : ) I've been finding myself becoming more of a Ted DiBiase Jr fan everyday... he looks like a cross between Kennedy and Orton... Yum : )**


	37. Chapter 35

I only own my OC

_**I only own my OC. I'd love to own Chris Jericho...but sadly he owns himself as does the WWE.**_

"She should be okay... But, we're going to have to induce labor though, Mr. Irvine."

"Yeah, do whatever you have to do Doc."

Sam recognized that voice as her husband's and her eyes shot open. The light almost burned her eyes, but she was still able to look over and see Chris sitting there, his head in his hands. He lifted his head and Sam saw a tired look in his eyes.

"Chris..." Sam managed to get out.

"Sam! Sam, baby, are you awake?" Chris jumped out of his chair and rushed over to her.

Sam nodded.

"What happened?" She asked; her voice was rough and tired.

"You blacked out babe. I've been so worried Sam" Chris sighed.

"Where are the boys?"

"In the waiting room with your dad and Hunter" Chris said, his voice sounding just as rough and tired as Sam's did.

"Oh, So what's going on"

"The doctor wants to induce labor, you're three weeks away from your due date anyway baby" Chris sighed.

"Yeah, well whatever needs to be done, I'll do babe" Sam said as Shawn walked in.

"Baby girl! You're awake!" Shawn ran to her bed and wrapped his arms around his daughters' neck.

"Yeah, Daddy, I'm awake" Sam smiled weakly, her voice was still rough and tired.

"I'm so glad! I was just coming in to ask Chris if the boy's could come in, but if you're too tired honey" Shawn began.

"No, no. Let them come in!" Sam smiled.

"Alright" Shawn smiled at his daughter and son-in-law before leaving to go get his grandsons.

Shawn returned five minutes later with Aiden and Ash in tow. They positively lit up when they saw their mom and ran and jumped on the bed.

"MOMMY!" they yelled in unison.

"Hey babies" Sam laughed and hugged her boys tightly.

"Mommy, we where scared that you wasn't gonna wake up" Aiden said, fear still showing in his small blue eyes.

"Well, I am awake, so there's nothing to be afraid of anymore baby boy" Sam smiled at him.

Aiden hugged his mom again as the doctor walked in.

"Ah, Mrs. Irvine! You're awake! Good, now I'm assuming that your husband has filled you in on what's going on, as far as your pregnancy is concerned" The doctor smiled at her.

"Yes sir, he did" Sam smiled weakly.

"What do you want to do? I can induce labor right now... or there's always a C-Section" he asked.

"What do you suggest?" Sam inquired.

"I suggest, especially in your line of work, inducing labor, there's no scaring" he chuckled.

"Ok... dad, can you take the boys back to the waiting room?" Sam asked her father.

"Of course," Shawn got up and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead, "I love you sweetheart..."

"I love you too Daddy" Sam smiled.

"Love you Mommy" The twins said together.

"Love you guys too"

The boys gave their dad hugs and kisses before following Shawn out of the room.

"Let's do this" Sam sighed.

**Six hours and a hell of a lot of pain later.**

"She's beautiful baby" Chris cooed, "She looks just like you"

"That's a good thing" Sam mocked Chris from the first time they where in this position..

"Shut up" Chris laughed.

"Wanna hold her hot stuff?" Sam giggled.

"Of course"

Sam placed her in Chris' arms carefully.

"Hi Allie... I'm your Daddy, you're gonna love me so much more than Mommy" Chris cooed.

"Jerk" Sam muttered as the nurse walked in.

"Do you have her name all figured out?" she asked.

"Yeah, Allie Marie Irvine" Sam said from the bed.

"Beautiful... ok, your father and son's are waiting to come in, would you like me to let them in?" the nurse asked with a smile.

"Yes please" Sam smiled.

Within two minutes Shawn came bolting into the room, with the boys following close behind him.

"Let me see my granddaughter!" Shawn said.

Chris walked over and placed Allie in his arms.

"Oh...wow...Sam she looks just like you...hallelujah!" Shawn chuckled softly.

"Can we see her Grandpa?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing"

Shawn sat down in the closest chair and Aiden and Ash stood on either side of the chair, looking at their baby sister with a look of amazement on their faces.

"She's awesome" Sam heard Ash whisper, which caused her to giggle softly.

That pretty much summed up the moment... awesome!

**Sorry its so short! It was done last minute... I'm going up to Maine until Tuesday and I'm not sure if the condo we rented has Wi-Fi or an internet connected computer... I'm bringing my laptop, just incase though.**

I managed to finish this in between figuring out which Red Sox, Patriots, Celtics and WWE shirts to bring to Maine haha.

One of my best friends is in Florida, and the other is in Australia, so they aren't here to inspire me : (

For anyone who hasn't read it yet, I wrote a, I guess four-shot, called "It Ain't Over" it's PunkXOCXJericho... so go check it out : )

I'll be back soon!!


	38. Authors Note

Hey guys.

I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated this is in such a long time!!!!!!!!!!

My laptop has been dead for the last 221 days and my internet was gone...buuuuuut... never fear because I'm back baybay!!!

I'll be writing more for this really soon, I promise.

I'm also writing a Jonas Brothers fan-fic but not for this website hahahahaha I'm a huge nerd.. I know.

THANK YOU GUYS!! YOU'RE AMAZING!!

-Sam


	39. Chapter 36

_**I only own my OC. I'd love to own Chris Jericho...but sadly he owns himself as does the WWE.**_

**6 months later**

"Chris, can you go get Allie? She's crying and I'm trying to help the boys" Sam yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure... whatever" Chris muttered to himself.

Things in the Irvine house hadn't been very good for a while... well ever since Stephanie and Sam found a picture of Chris kissing Kelly Kelly (Barbie Blank) online. Sam confronted him about it and he admitted that he kissed her but it was a friendly peck, nothing more. Except it was more... Chris had been seeing Kelly behind Sam's back for months since Allie was born. Sam hadn't been paying as much attention to Chris as she had been before their daughter was born... and it pissed him off. Kelly showed him some sympathy and they've been sneaking around for 4 months since. Sam was, of course, suspicious.

"Ok, boys... so Aunt Denise isn't gonna be taking care of you guys anymore. She and Uncle Jay are having...um a fight and Aunt Denise isn't in Tampa anymore... so Auntie Abby and Uncle Ryan moved down here because Uncle Ryan is wrestling for FCW and so Auntie Abby said she'll take care off you guys while Mommy and Daddy work. Alright? So be nice. Daddy will be right down, I need to finish packing" Sam explained.

She kissed both of her son's on the head before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs. She approached Chris's office door when she heard him whispering hastily.

"No, we can't meet up there. She knows I'd be there... look I'll think of something. I'll call you later" and he hung up.

Sam's heart was pounding. She continued walking and Chris called her name as she walked past his office.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

Sam turned on her heel and almost marched into Chris's office.

"Yep, what's up?" She asked with a cold tone to her voice.

Chris looked a little taken aback by her tone.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you, baby" he smiled.

Sam almost winced. She hesitated before answering.

"Yeah, I love you too Chris." Sam said, giving him a fake smile.

She was unhappy. Chris knew she was unhappy and he wanted to make her happy, so she wouldn't grow anymore suspicious.

"What's wrong Gorgeous?" He asked, trying to hide the fakeness in his sincerity.

Sam winced when he called her "Gorgeous" and just walked away from his office.

She heard Chris get up out of his chair and follow her into their bedroom. _This house is too small_, Sam thought to herself. She sighed and walked into their closet, closing and locking the door behind her.

Chris fumbled with the door handle.

"Sam, did you lock the door?" He yelled.

Sam didn't answer him; she just threw her ring outfit and her boots into her custom Louis Vitton gear bag. She moved onto her regular clothes, her General Manager clothes. Since Sam had been back she pulled double duty. She was both wrestler and the General Manager of RAW, so she was even more involved in the storylines and the show, which made her absolutely love her job even more. She took her new black Gucci dress off the hanger and put it carefully into a dress bag, as Chris pounded on the door.

"Sam, can we please talk... I don't know why you're so mad at me!"

Sam scoffed at his statement; he knew why she was mad.

She threw her shoes into her suitcase and zipped it up.

"Sam, come on, open the door" Chris continued to pound on the door.

She finally went over to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open.

"What in the hell do you want Christopher?" She sneered.

"What's going on with you right now?" he asked, looking confused.

"It's nothing, now go the hell away" Sam shot and tried to close the door, but Chris put his weight against it.

"It's obviously something if you're acting like this" He tried to reason with his wife.

"Chris, really, it's nothing" Sam said, a sense of finality in her voice.

Chris sighed and walked away as Sam slammed the closet door shut.

"It's gonna be long night" Chris muttered to himself as he stared at the closet door.

**At The Arena**

"It's getting _that _bad? Jesus Chris... what the hell did you do?" Jay asked him.

"That's the thing! I have no idea what I did! I mean she was fine in the morning, but then she just went into complete bitch mode... I don't what's wrong with her" Chris sighed.

"Well, I can see what I can find out... but that's all I can do I'm afraid" Jay said.

"Alright, let me know what you get out of her." Chris muttered and started tying his boots.

Jay frowned at him, this whole pretending not to hate him for kissing Kelly and hurting Sam thing... not easy.

Jay walked to Sam's "office" and knocked on the door four times paused and knocked two more times, the signal that it was him. The door swung open almost immediately and Jay came face to face with his visibly upset best friend. He pulled her into his arms and just let her cry.

"He's cheating on me Jay" she sobbed into his shirt.

Jay couldn't think of anything to do but just hold her and stroke her hair.

"Jay, come bring her over here" Stephanie, whom Jay had just noticed was in the room, whispered.

"Come on Bub, let's sit down, come on" Jay said, soothingly.

"I just can't believe this Jay" Sam continued to sob.

"What's going on exactly?" Jay asked tightening his grip on her.

"He's been meeting Barbie in motels and sleeping with her for the last 4 months... Steph and I have had Mickie trailing them and she finally caught them, well she saw them, together. Making out in a closet. She asked Barbie about it and she promised not to tell me anything and Barbie told her the whole story. He's fucking cheating on me Jay" Sam sobbed, clinging to Jay and he just held her closer.

"I'm gonna kill him" Jay muttered, causing Sam to look up at him.

"Not if my dad gets to him first" she said, in all seriousness.

There was another knock at the door and Stephanie got up to answer it.

"Oh, hey Steph, where's-" Chris started before seeing his sobbing wife in the arms of Jason Reso.

"Sam, baby, what's wrong?" Chris asked her, still standing in the doorway.

Chris saw Jay's jaw tighten as Sam let go of him, a look of pure rage and hurt on her face. Jay's fists tightened as Sam spoke,

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG YOU SON OF A BITCH! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE FUCKING BARBIE? DID YOU CHRIS? BECAUSE IF YOU DID THEN YOU'RE A BIGGER ASSHOLE THAN I THOUGHT!" Sam screamed.

Chris's jaw hit the floor. He had known she was suspicious, but he never once thought that she would find out about his indiscretion.

"Sam, I –" Chris began before Sam cut him off again.

"DON'T! DON'T SAY A FUCKING WORD TO ME CHRIS! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! NOT ONLY TO ME, BUT TO OUR CHILDREN! REMEMBER THEM CHRIS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE GIVEN UP FOR YOU? THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU GO FUCK SOME FAKE BLONDE BIMBO! WHY? IS IT BECAUSE SHE'S YOUNGER THAN ME, WHAT, IS SHE A BETTER LAY THEN ME? THIS WHOLE MARRIAGE IS PROBABLY A FUCKING JOKE TO YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT... I... I JUST...I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU!" Sam roared.

"No, Sam, please! We can talk about this ok... we can work this out" Chris started.

"No, no we can't. The damage is done Chris... I want a divorce."

Every person in the room's head snapped towards Sam. Absolutely NO ONE saw that coming.

* * *

**TADA!! I'm baaaaaack : ) So the last time I was on FF my spyware thingy popped up saying it blocked Conficker, so im kinda scared about being on the site again hahaha (this was like two weeks ago) but anyway... I'm gonna update this again regularly.**

**Im using the whole Jericho/Kelly Kelly relationship from an actual picture of them kissing. People are saying now that it was his wife, but Kelly was wearing the same outfit as the chick in the picture. So I say it was Kelly.**

**So Sam wants a divorce, Jay is on his way to one... will this lead to a future romance between the two best friends... or will a young stallion come in a sweep her off her feet oooooooorrrrrrrrr will Sam and Chris work it out? Find out on the next episode of "Thank You" **

**xoxo**


	40. Chapter 37

_**I only own my OC. I'd love to own Chris Jericho...but sadly he owns himself as does the WWE.**_

**(A/N- The bolded parts are promos and all them, but mostly the last one, are altered to go with the story... Kay?)**

* * *

"Sam... Honey, are you gonna be alright for TV tonight?" Steph asked softly.

Sam was crying softly as the hair stylist tried to do something with Sam's hair.

"I'll be fine Steph... your dad will be out there and my dad will be out there... and then Randy will be out there... I'll be fine" Sam sniffed.

Stephanie gave her a look of sympathy, which Sam tried to pretend she didn't see. Tonight was going to be hard; there was no doubt about that. Vince was coming back tonight and Sam had "fired" Chris last week. Tonight Sam would have to give Chris his job back and then Randy would come out and kick Vince in the head. That's it. Plain and simple. Sam had her own ideas about what she was going to be doing out there tonight.

"Sam, Vince wants you to improvise out there... he heard about what happened... so he wants you to just say what you want to" Randy poked his head into the hair and make-up room.

"Ok, Thanks Rand" Sam attempted a smile.

Randy smiled lightly as he nodded his head and left.

Sam knew exactly what she was gonna do out there.

**

* * *

**

Promo w/ Randy

**Sam Michaels is sitting on a couch in her office, she's visibly worried as she talks on the phone.**

"**Did you give her the medication?" Sam sighs as she hears the reply.**

"**Okay well if she wakes up again just take her temperature" **

**There's a knock on the door, "Come in... and it's, uh, 3.57 milliliters and uh," Sam looks up to see Randy Orton standing in front of her.**

"**Please tell her mommy loves her... okay, see you" Sam hangs up.**

"**Sam, uh, may I sit down?" Randy asks, gesturing to the chair beside him.**

"**Sure" Sam answers as she scoots up a little higher on the couch.**

"**What can I do for you?" She asks after Randy sits down.**

"**Well, uh, Sam, I just wanted to say I think you did the right thing last week when you fired Chris Jericho" Randy explains.**

**Sam is noticeably uncomfortable, but Randy continues.**

"**The way he talked to you was completely inappropriate, in fact I think-" Sam cuts him off.**

"**Randy, I think I know where you're going with this... don't worry, I'm not gonna fire you" She seems almost amused, "So you can stop," she gets serious, "sucking up to me... and get out of my office" Sam demands, standing up and pointing towards the door.**

**Randy stands.**

"**Sucking up to you?"**

"**Yes" Sam answers.**

"**I was being nice; you think I'm worried about you firing me? Sam, Vince McMahon is coming back tonight, if anyone needs to worry about being fired, it's you." Randy sounds almost menacing.**

"**It's really none of-" Randy then cuts her off.**

"**None of my business... none of my business right? Is it none of my business that no one respects you? Is it none of my business that the only reason you have this job is because you're Shawn Michaels' daughter? Is it none of my business that everyone laughs behind your back? Is it none of my business that if your last name wasn't Michaels, you would be a COMPLETE nobody!" Randy rants as Sam grows angrier by the second.**

**Sam glares at him, overtaken with anger, before bringing her hand back and slapping Randy across the face.**

**Randy is infuriated. He almost pushes his face against Sam. He looks as if he's fighting the urge to hit her. Sam is holding her own it seems. Randy's expression slightly softens and he places his hand on his cheek. He glares at her one last time before walking away.**

**Sam glares at the empty space that used to be Randy Orton.**

**End Promo**

* * *

Sam sighed as Randy came back into the room and gave her a hug.

"Man, you actually looked menacing... you've been hanging out with me too much" Randy laughed as he hugged her.

"I know, I so need to stop hanging with you" Sam laughed.

"Ah, you couldn't stay away from me if you tried" Randy taunted her.

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes,

"Oh yeah... looks like I'm stuck with your stupid ass forever"

"In all seriousness, are you alright?" Randy asked, careful not to mention Chris.

"No. I'm not, but I have a job to do... and I have to do it. I'm not gonna let my personal issues get in the way of my job" Sam tried sounding professional.

"Cut the professional shit Sam..." Randy said.

"Fine... Randy, I'm a complete mess... I can't think straight, I'm amazed that I got through that promo without out crying" Sam felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Well, you have one hell of a poker face sweetie" Randy pulled Sam back into a hug.

Sam let her tears go.

**

* * *

**

Promo 2 w/ Chris

**Sam is on her phone again, this time walking back to her office with a cup in hand.**

"**Really?" She sounds panicked, "Okay thank you!" She puts her phone on the table and turns around. I look of shock crosses her face and she speaks,**

"**What are YOU doing here?"**

**The camera pans to the left and Chris Jericho is revealed, sitting on the couch.**

**Sam leans in closer to Jericho and says,**

"**I fired you last week; now get out of my office!"**

**Chris just looks at her, smirks and says,**

"**Nah, I'm not going anywhere Samantha" He takes a sip of his water as Sam speaks again, raising her voice.**

"**I said, get out of my office!"**

"**Yeah, I heard what you said, but, last week after you fired me I, called Vince's office and I told him that I thought the fact that you fired the 2008 Superstar of the Year was a rash, outright stupid decision... and he told me that he'd allow me to plead my case, say my piece the moment he got here, and that's exactly what I'm going to do Samantha" Chris was trying to provoke her.**

**Sam glared daggers at him.**

"**Get out of my office Jericho"**

**End Promo**

* * *

Sam put her head in her hands... this was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

**

* * *

**

Vince's Return

**Shawn Michaels was in the ring, about to introduce Vince McMahon.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen... please welcome back Mr. McMahon.**

**Vince's music hit and the crowd popped huge!**

**Once Vince was in the ring, he got on the mic.**

"**Thank you Shawn... well based upon that reception, I'd suggest you're happy to see me back! Well I'm happy to be back! But tonight isn't about a reception, tonight is about business. So let's take care of some business right now, as a matter of fact, I'm going to introduce you to someone, who, uh, is a former Superstar right here in the WWE, who has a grievance. Why not give him a public forum to address his grievance? Here is Chris Jericho" Vince gestured towards the stage.**

**Jericho's music hits and out walks Jericho, an arrogant look on his face.**

**Shawn Michaels begins to clench his fists as Jericho makes his way down the ramp.**

**Once Chris enters the ring he shakes Vince's hand and Vince begins to speak again.**

"**Uh, Nice suit."**

"**Same to you sir, you look immaculate this evening, I, I just want to say thank you for hearing me out Mr. McMahon. I, I know you know that I'm the 2008 Superstar of the Year... and in my opinion, the best in the world at what I do. While you where incapacitated I took RAW, I carried on my back, but what does the General Manager," Chris looks at Shawn, "your daughter Michaels," Jericho looks back at Vince "do in response, in return? She fires me. But now that you're back here on RAW Mr. McMahon, I know that you're gonna make things right. And, and that's why I, I implore you to rehire me and reinstate me in the Royal Rumble... and you are a business man sir, you're a brilliant business man... that's why it's axiomatic that you would rehire your top star, counteract your GM Sam Michaels' stupidity and make things right on **_**your show**_** Mr. McMahon" Chris finished, looking almost pleased with himself.**

"**Well, I watched last week... Sam can be a little impulsive, impetuous sometimes, you don't believe she's made any progress at all as the General Manager of RAW?" Vince asked.**

"**Truthfully, sir, I think she's regressed. She's even more of an insolent, petulant little princess than ever! She's worse than ever!" Chris replied. **

"**Princess? Well, why don't we bring the princess out here? Allow me to introduce my **_**daughter**_**, Sam Michaels" Shawn cut in.**

**Sam's music hit and she strutted down the ramp and into the ring, coming face to face with Chris Jericho.**

"**Sam, I, uh, I really don't wanna go over your head here... but I, I'm thinking about reinstating Chris Jericho... Superstar of the Year... but I'm not!" Vince said.**

**Sam's face lit up and a huge grin spread across her face.**

"**But I'm not, I'm not gonna fire my General Manager either, matter of fact, the two of us, Sam Michaels and Vince McMahon, are gonna run Monday Night RAW together! And Sam... I know you Michaels can be, on occasion, a bit benevolent, so if you'd like to give Mr. Jericho a... second chance... if you want too, that's up to you." Vince finished and handed Sam the mic.**

**Sam walked towards Jericho, and then smirked as she walked around him.**

**She sighed before saying,**

"**Let's see, you know what? If you really want your job back Jericho... apologize" Sam said, looking innocent.**

**Chris shook his head.**

"**Fine, have it your way. I'll have security escort you out of the building. Security!" Sam said, turning away from him.**

"**Woahoahoahoah...... I'm sorry" he said, pathetically.**

**Sam put her hand behind her ear and spoke,**

"**I'm, I'm sorry... I'm a little hard of hearing; could you speak up a little bit Chris?"**

"**I said, I'm sorry" Chris repeated, not looking at her.**

**Sam bent down to look at Chris before saying,**

"**Ooooooooo... you're gonna have to do better than that" She was loving this.**

**Jericho had a look of malice on his face.**

"**Samantha, I'm sorry I spoke out of turn, against you, I was frustrated at myself and I shouldn't have taken that out on you and I hope you can find it in your heart to please forgive me" Jericho said.**

"**That's good, that's really, really good but... it's not good enough" She paused as Jericho finally looked at her, anger in his eyes, "see you've been calling these people hypocrites for months and I think it's time you became one yourself... if you really want your job back, apologize... to them." Sam finished. **

**The crowd cheered.**

"**Go on, apologize"**

**The crowd chanted "ON YOUR KNEES"**

**Sam laughed and said,**

"**I believe they're saying "on your knees" but I, you know, I could be wrong"**

**Chris raised the mic to his lips and said nothing.**

"**Chris, they, they said on your knees" Sam pointed out, an amused look on her face.**

**She gestured to the down to the mat, mouthing,**

"**On your knees, come on"**

**Jericho smirked at her.**

"**If you really want your job back! I mean it's up to you, really!" Sam said.**

**Chris finally lowered himself down to his knees.**

"**I have to explain something to all of you and that is this... I have a gift, and when you have a gift like mine that makes you perform than anybody else on the planet, it may seem like I'm being arrogant. It might seem like I think that I'm better than everybody else, but, I know I've said a lot of mean things about all of you, but I'm asking, well, what I'm saying is if I've said anything to offend any of you, well then I apologize" Chris finished as the crowd booed.**

"**Get off your knees Chris, this is embarrassing." Sam said, "I will see you at the Rumble, now why don't you walk out of this ring and let these people finish telling you what they really think of you" Sam smiled.**

**Chris walked slowly out of the ring.**

"**I just love to see Jericho grovel like that... it warms my cockles" Vince said as Jericho made his way up the ring.**

**Shawn looked at Sam with a smile on his face and said,**

"**You're still Daddy's Little Girl, give me a hug"**

**Sam hugged her father and Randy Orton's music hit.**

**Randy walked slowly down the ramp and climbed into the ring.**

**He grabbed a mic and spoke,**

"**Excuse me Mr. McMahon, but I think there's another apology in order... Sam, here, slapped me in the face earlier this evening for no reason at all," Sam was shaking her head, "So I think you, should tell her, to apologize to me" Randy growled.**

"**Why would I do that Randy?" Vince said.**

"**Because I am worth more than she is... because I am going to win the Royal Rumble this Sunday, go on to headline Wrestlemania, making you millions of dollars, because people pay to see me and not you... and you might not want to admit this, Shawn, but ever since your daughter here has popped you out a couple of grandkids... she has become, essentially, worthless" Randy growled.**

**Sam went to lunge at Randy when Shawn grabbed her and told her to go to the back.**

**Sam shot murderous glares at Randy while leaving the ring.**

**End of Sam in promo**

* * *

Sam could hear the rest of the promo from the back, but she was fuming. That "worthless" comment wasn't in the script. She was beyond irate.

Sam watched the rest of the promo with Stephanie at the Gorilla. She watched as her dad was thrown out of the ring by Randy and then cringed when Randy punted Vince in the head as her dad had just barely gotten back into the ring. That was Sam and Steph's cue. They ran out to the ring again and crawled in the ring to check on Vince.

Throughout all of the commotion, Sam had almost forgotten about her soon-to-be ex-husband.

* * *

­­­­­**So in the next chapter, Sam is going to confront Randy on the "worthless" comment, Sam and Chris will talk, and the "young stallion", who is actually the same age as Sam, will be inserted into the story.**

**YAY : )**

**Credit to YouTube for having all the videos of these promos and credit to myself for having no life and typing them all out! Hahaha.**


	41. Chapter 38

_**I only own my OC. I'd love to own Chris Jericho...but sadly he owns himself as does the WWE.**_

**

* * *

**

Royal Rumble

"RANDAL KEITH ORTON! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Sam screamed as Randy walked into catering with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr.

Randy's eyes widened as he looked over at a very angry Sam Michaels... well Irvine.

"H-Hey bestie!" Randy tried.

"Don't you "hey bestie" me, Orton!" Sam said sternly.

"Ok, Sam, look... I'm really sorry I called you worthless! It was a heat of the moment thing and I didn't mean it Sam! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, you know I'd never hurt you on purpose Sam, come on." Randy was almost pleading with her to forgive him.

"You're lucky you're fucking gorgeous Randal" Sam muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, am I forgiven?" Randy asked, wrapping his huge arms around Sam's neck.

"Ugh, fine, you're forgiven" Sam laughed, as Randy kissed her, multiple times, on the cheek.

Right as Chris walked into the room. Uh oh.

Chris shot her a look before sitting down next to Dean Malenko.

"Ignore him Sam" Randy muttered and sat down next to her as Cody and Ted sat across from us.

"I am." I sighed.

"Sam, you're 26 years old. You have so much life ahead of you alright? He's 38... His youth is running out! Ok, so even if you two do get a divorce, you'll be fine. You can get any guy you want!" Randy smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Sam rolled her eyes. Even with a wife and a baby girl, Randy still flirted with her. Some things never change.

"Randy. I love you, really I do, but I'm not sleeping with you" Sam laughed.

"I- That's not- Sam- Ugh" Randy was flustered.

Sam laughed and stole a fry of Ted's plate. She winked at him as she bit it. He smiled back and looked down at his plate. Almost shy.

Sam thought it was cute... almost sexy in a way.

The four of them talked and joked for a good twenty minutes with Sam occasionally flirting harmlessly with Teddy, before Chris got up and approached the table.

"Sam, can we talk... please?"

Sam looked at Randy before answering.

"Sure"

She got up and led him to her "office"

She walked in first and Chris closed the door behind him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sam tried to keep her voice casual.

He looked at her, almost as to say, are you kidding?

"Sam, you know what I want to talk about" Chris looked at her.

"Chris, I honestly have nothing to say to you"

"Well, I have something I need to say to you... I want the kids" He said firmly.

Sam's jaw dropped and she started shaking her head,

"NO! NO! You're not taking my kids! NO! Chris, between you and I, I'm the more stable parent... in the court of law, who do you think the judge is rule in favor of... the stable mother, or the rock star father?" Sam shot, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Sam, I'm taking the kids... you and Randy's little display in catering was enough to help me make up my mind. I'm fighting you for the kids"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! RANDY IS MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND! HE'S ONLY TRYING TO HELP ME! YOU'RE SO FUCKING THICKHEADED!" Sam screamed.

"You two certainly didn't look like "best friends" back there" Chris sneered.

"Randy's married... and he's a father, and unlike Barbie, I wouldn't ruin someone else's marriage." Sam shot.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the judge isn't going to give our kids to a slut" Chris growled.

Sam stood up and slapped Chris as hard as she could.

"You son of a bitch." Sam yelled and stormed out of the room, leaving a regretful Chris behind her.

* * *

"I hate him so much, Randy" Sam sobbed.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him" Randy sneered, as he held his sobbing best friend.

"Randy, calm down" Cody said, seeing the veins in Randy's forehead beginning to pop out.

"Calm down? Calm down! I'll calm down after I kill him!" Randy yelled.

"Randy, please... please calm down, if you hurt him, you'll get suspended and then who will I have here to protect me?" Sam cried, looking up at him. She was still sobbing.

Randy's expression softened when he looked down at his best friend and realized how much emotional pain she was in.

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry, I'm calming down." Randy muttered, pulling Sam closer to him.

"Ted, can you grab a bottle of water or something for her?" Randy asked, looking at him.

"Sure" His voice was gruff and Sam looked over at him.

"Hun, it's gonna be alright..." Randy cooed, still holding her.

A stage hand poked his head into the room.

"Mr. Orton, Mr. McMahon needs to see you"

Sam's face fell.

"Um, alright... Cody, just stay with her" Randy said, placing Sam on the couch and standing up.

Cody nodded and sat down next to Sam.

"Sam, I'm not really good at the whole comfort thing..."

"Don't worry Cody... It's alright... I'm not either" Sam tried to laugh and failed.

Ted walked back in and handed Sam her water.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, where's Randy?" Ted smiled.

"Vince wanted him..." Cody sighed.

For some reason, Sam started crying again and Cody locked up, but Ted sat down and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh... it's alright" Ted whispered.

And for some reason, it felt so right being in Ted's arms.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry its soooo short. I'm having laptop issues.**

Plus I'm working on 2 one-shots!

**One is RandyXOC and the other is TedJrXOC.**

**UGH and i'm kinda getting a little bit of writers block with this story.  
**

**My uncle is gonna try and fix my stupid laptop, so I don't know when I'll be able to update this again : (**

**PS: EDGE, RANDY AND CHRISTIAN ARE CHAMPIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM SOOOOO HAPPY!!!**


End file.
